Werewolf Bites Too
by loveAdelaine
Summary: Throw in a new attitude, two kids, new wolf rivals, ex-lover, ex-fiances, a crazy killer and you'll get the life story of Adele Morgan. Sequel to Vampire Bites Heart; This time Adele is back, with even more secrets waiting to be revealed.
1. Prologue Sixteen years

**_Finally posted it; short but oh well, tell me what you all think about it after reading it. I promise the next chapter will be long and keep you all on your toes. If you haven't read the first story, I advise it's better if you read it first or you might get lost a little. So, read and review!! _**

**Prologue: Sixteen Years**

Sixteen years; that's one hell of a long time.

I have fears, I have to admit. And they are not those simple fears you can easily solve with money. What I fear is my past, and past has a weird way of catching up to you. And when they do, it pretty much sucks.

I have had a hard time pushing my past way behind me, so they won't even have the slightest chance of catching up to me and haunting the daylights out of me. I have people I want to protect, people I hold dear to me. And I know that if my past does catch up with me, it will destroy not only me, but the ones I hold dearly.

What is held in my past, you may ask?

Secrets, I don't intend of letting anyone know of.

Well, even if they do find out about it, no one will believe it.

It's too inhuman to be true, anyway.

But it will cause a lot of problems, questions that will be too much of a pain to explain and too much attention from people I don't want.

Plus, living with two growing werewolf twins are already causing me enough of headaches.

Not that I don't love my children, I do; but me being human and them being werewolves?

Not easy.

But that doesn't mean they are left out in the dark of my past. They _do_ know what happened sixteen years ago, their grandparent's death and peoples they have to avoid, which includes _vampires_ and _werewolves_. But there are also secrets that I'm still keeping from them; secrets that they should never know, or it will destroy everything. They are werewolves, not normal humans. And to be able to live among humans, they have to learn how to control their strength, speed and their _changing_.

We are now living in New Orleans. We lived in a simple two-storey house and own a honey brown-and-white collie by the name Lucky. In the mornings I will be a waitress in The Bar, a small diner normally populated by tourist and during the nights, I will be doing any part-time jobs I can find. Obviously, supporting two children on your own is never easy.

But apparently, no matter how hard I've tried to avoid any contact with _them_, they still have a way of finding _me_.

And here I thought I'll be able to avoid them all.

**_Short, isn't it? Now, review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, feed it to me!!_**


	2. Chapter 1 The Bar

**_Sorry I took this long to update. My computer went crazy so I can't update earlier. But here it is, another chapter! Hope you all like it. Thanks to those who read the prologue and reviewed. Thanks!_**

**Chapter 1: The Bar**

"The two of you, tell me honestly why is the headmistress calling me, _again_."

Fragrance and Nathaniel, twins born just a minute apart but has personalities that are like the earth and sky. The both of them looked so alike that if the both of them switched clothing, you'd still get them mixed up. Like any werewolves, they were extremely tall and very beautiful. Both have black hair like their father but their eyes were the most special part, it wasn't green nor was it brown. It was a mix between the both.

"Nathaniel, you're the older brother; so tell me why is Fragrance always such a badass?"

They sat down in front of me at the dining table with Lucky at my feet. I tapped my fingers patiently on the wood as I glared on at my twins. As I have said, the both of them have personalities like the earth and sky. When Nathaniel is the calm and quiet, Fragrance tend to be the loud and short-tempered. But one thing about Fragrance is that she is very protective of the people important to her, especially when it comes to the family. Since little it had always been up to her to protect Nathaniel even though he was the older brother. She would fight off any older boys who'd pick on Nathaniel since Nathaniel had always been the soft-hearted one. But that doesn't meant he was weak; he could easily break anyone's neck if he wants to, seeing he was a werewolf.

"Badass? That guy was picking on Nathaniel, again! He's _the_ badass." Fragrance protested and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, by breaking his knuckles? Honestly, Fragrance, a punch to his face will do."

Fragrance snorted, "No way, I'd end up breaking his jaw like that. I'd prefer his knuckles. Plus, that way he won't pick on those juniors anymore."

Nathaniel smiled a little, "She got a point, mom." He swallowed when I threw him a dirty look, "I mean, at least he will be keeping his hands to himself. The freshmen's love sis now."

Fragrance smirked, "There, at least the freshmen's love me now."

"Yeah, and the dishes will _love_ you now. Two weeks of cleaning the dishes," I smiled evilly, "at The Bar."

Fragrance mouth dropped, "No way. You can't do this to me! Does Thomas even allow this?"

"_Mr. Harrison_ I'm sure, will allow this."

"Fine, _Mr. Harrison_ then. But do I get paid?" Fragrance looked at me with her--guess what?—_puppy dog eyes_ and I smiled at her.

"No."

Fragrance groaned.

I stood up and patted Lucky, the big collie's head before heading over to the counter to grab my car keys. "You start working tomorrow, and don't be late. I will talk to Harrison today and Nathaniel," I looked at my son as I walked out of the kitchen, "don't try to convince me out of it."

Nathaniel merely shrugged and Fragrance groaned even more.

"I'm going to call her Adele for now." I heard Fragrance muttered from the kitchen and smiled to myself. Every time I put her under punishment, she'd call me by my name instead of 'mom'.

"I heard that, you know."

I heard her grumble, "And she has a great hearing too!"

I chuckled to myself, a little too soft for the human ears but good enough for the werewolves to catch on. I hopped into my flame red Jeep Wrangler Unlimited and started the engine. Swiftly, I reversed it and drove it towards The Bar, a medium-sized diner mostly populated by tourist that came here. It is mostly crowded during the afternoons when tour agents bring flocks of tourist for lunch.

I prefer to work by The Bar on the morning shift for two reasons; it's less tiring and another is to avoid any people I don't want to meet. Vampires can walk under the sun; they don't fry unless they forgot to take blood. But I know it's safer when the suns out than during the night when they're most active.

Luckily for me, vampires or werewolves haven't exactly inhabited New Orleans. So the chance of meeting any _blood-sucker_ or _fur-ball_ is very thin.

After parking the truck in the employee parking lot, I went into the diner from the back door and was greeted by the overly-happy owner of The Bar, Thomas Harrison.

"Adele, you're early!"

I smiled back at him, "'Cause I want to talk to you."

Thomas frowned, "You're not going to tell me you're going to quit the job, are you?"

I frowned at him, "What? No. I want to talk to you about letting Fragrance do the dishes for two weeks here, for _free_. And don't even think of slipping her pay behind my back, I'd know."

"Sure, she'd be a great help anyway. What did she do this time?"

"The same as usual, protecting Nathaniel's ass; by breaking someone's knuckles."

Thomas chuckled, "Well, at least she didn't break his jaw."

"That's exactly what she said too!"

Two customers walked in the diner and I went off to take their orders. I nodded to Maria, the oldest waitress in The Bar, as she entered the diner to help take over my table. She nodded in return and took over the table for me as I continued my conversation with Thomas.

"So, have you found any other part-time jobs for me?" I smiled at him sweetly. Thomas has always been my resource for part-time jobs, other than working in The Bar.

He frowned at me, "Adele, why won't you let me support you? I was serious when I said I was willing to support all of you."

"And I was _serious_ when I say 'no', Harrison."

"Thomas."

"_Thomas_," I rolled my eyes at him, "I can support myself and my family on my own, thank you."

"I know that," Thomas looked at me in the eye, "but you need to stop pushing me away when I'm trying really hard to get into your life."

I slammed the order sheet a little too hard on the counter and several customers turned to look at me. Maria walked over to us and throws the both of us a discouraging look. "The both of you talk at the back, _now_."

Even though Thomas was the boss here in The Bar, Maria seemed to have more say in this place. She might look fragile with age but she can really sack a punch if she wants to. I've seen her did that on one drunk perverted customer on my first year here, knocked the daylights out of that guy.

I sighed and headed to the back of the diner where all the locker cabinets were located. I greeted Narumi, our trust-worthy cook as I walked pass the kitchen and he smiled back while giving Thomas curious glances. As soon as I reached the lockers I turned almost abruptly to face him.

Nearly under six feet with messy red curls and grey eyes, Thomas is one fine-looking man. I've seen him loading things from the delivery truck without his shirt on and he has some fine abs. Even his butt looks cute.

But I hate this topic.

"Adele—"

"Thomas—"

The both of us looked at each other and we laughed. Thomas is a really nice person; so nice that I'm afraid if I _do_ let him into my life, he'll get hurt instead. Plus, he doesn't know that my twins are werewolves.

"Look, Thomas," He smiled when I called him by his first name. He hates formalities. "I really, _really_ like you. But we've been through this topic a _zillion_ times that I'm getting tired of it. And like I've said a zillion times before—"

"—that you see me no more than a friend." Thomas rolled his eyes, "You say that all the time, Adele."

I frowned at him, "And you still ask!"

"Because you never know when you might get lucky."

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "So boss, any part-time job for me?"

"How about...being my mistress?"

I smacked him by his shoulders, half-laughing and half-horrified at what he said, "Thomas!"

He laughed, "Joking, sorry. I do have a job for you, but it is something like being a tour guide. There was this group of tourist my friend introduced to me, friendly people they are. They are looking for a tour guide to bring them around, you know, show them some cool places. My _smart_ friend told them about you and they agreed to meet you if you're interested, that is--hey, you ok?"

I guess I must have looked pale because Thomas was giving me worried looks. The thought of tourist sometimes frightens me; the risk of meeting people from my past can be big. I smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Any idea who they might be?"

Thomas thought for awhile, "I don't remember their names, but I can go with you when you meet them."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I can manage on my own. I don't think they'll be dangerous." _Unless they turns out to be vampires or werewolves_, I mentally added. "When will I have to meet them?"

Thomas pulled out his cell from his back pocket and looked through his messages, "This Friday at eight?"

I groaned, "Friday?"

"Why? Oh, sorry, I've forgotten that Friday is your family 'Night Out'."

Friday is the 'Night Out' when Fragrance and Nathaniel is able to change into their _natural form _and run about freely in the forest that is an hour drive away from our living area. The both of them will change into their werewolf form and run wild while I watched for approaching people.

"I can ask them to change if you want."

I smiled at Thomas, "It's fine, I will talk to my kids later; surely they will understand."

Thomas frowned at me, "Your kids are more important; the job can wait."

"Hey, Adele, some help here!" Maria called from the front and I sighed.

"It's ok, Thomas. Thanks, again."

My shift ends at four in the afternoon. Half tired as I said my goodbyes to the rest of the workers in The Bar; I went to the lockers to get my bag when Thomas stopped me halfway.

"Hey, Adele, could you change your shift to night starting tomorrow? Rene just quit and the night shift needs help. Plus, it's easier for Fragrance, anyway."

I wanted to protest but the night shift miss-bossy Ginger who just came in answered for me, "Oh, that'll be great! I've never seen you work the night shift before, the customers will _love_ you."

I glared at Ginger, the blue eyed, dyed blond curly-like-spaghetti hair and bright painted red nails, who'd just love to chat and flirt with all the customers has always been a nuisance to me. I've heard about her from Maria who worked both shifts; Ginger hardly does any work but she is a great help in keeping customers happy.

One more reason why I don't like night shifts; there are lots of perverts around that time of the day.

Night shifts contains mostly of young pretty waitress who're too busy in the mornings doing god-knows-what so they work at night. That's why during dinner time or the late hours, _young_ or _old_ perverts flocked around The Bar.

Thomas looked at me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for my answer. I glared at Ginger as she disappears to the front and let out a long sigh, "Sure, I'll take the night shift."

"Good," Thomas smiled at me, "See you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah," I forced a smile, "See you tomorrow."

The morning didn't even start off good. It was raining heavily and the weather was wet. I hate weathers like this; they bring down my mood. Fragrance and Nathaniel was off to school by the time I woke up and I took my own sweet time taking along hot shower and making lunch.

Yes, _lunch_, seeing that it was twelve in the afternoon when I woke up.

By four, I was already packed and ready to leave for The Bar. I left a note for Fragrance to tell her to come to The Bar when she is done washing up and all that crap.

Thomas was the first to greet me, as usual.

"Hey, Adele, glad you could make it." He smiled his perfect smile and I smiled back, my day instantly brightens up. "Ginger and the other girls will be here any minute; you go get ready first and help Maria out."

"Sure." I did as I was told and helped Maria with the tables. There weren't many people in The Bar yet. But as soon as the clock strikes five, customers flocked in like birds. Almost all the seats were taken and the television was on to the max.

Fragrance was pulled to help in front since one of the girls didn't turn up. I have to watch out for her just in case any pervert try to lay their hands on her. But luckily, the locals are smart enough not to lay their hands on my girl.

After all, she has a bad reputation for breaking people's bone.

Everything was fine at first; until a teenager group of five stepped in.

At first glance, they looked perfectly normal even though they seemed like trouble. Four boys and one girl; tall, tan with piercings and very good-looking. I can see from behind the counter that the patrons were drooling over those gorgeous young teens; even my own _daughter_ is staring.

But from past experience, I know a little bit more.

_Werewolves_.

I stole a glance at Fragrance and saw her looking back at me. From her looks, I got a feeling she knows what they are too.

Ginger, as expected, had flung herself to the group as soon as they sat down at an empty booth.

"I'm Ginger, delighted to be at your _service_!"

Ginger's shrilly voice could be heard all the way from the counter. I rolled my eyes and I heard Fragrance who was beside me chuckled. I looked at her and she must've seen the panic in my eyes. For years we've been avoiding werewolves or any supernatural beings but it will all be ruin now. She patted me by the shoulder and gave me reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

I returned her smile and went back to work. We tried to avoid their booth as much as possible. I was serving the other booth when I saw Fragrance walking pass that booth of werewolves. One of them, who looked like the leader of them all, reached his hand out to touch Fragrance's butt. Immediately I reached out to grab his hand.

Obviously that was a bad idea.

He stared at me with his amazingly breathtaking green eyes that remind me so much like Julian's and a small smile spread across his handsome face. He was tanned as if he'd spent hours on the beach and he had three small studded diamond earrings on the left side of his ear. He was well-build with muscles and a six-pack, but smaller than his friend that was sitting next to him. His friend looked humongous with the muscles threatening to burst out from underneath his clothing.

Fragrance had stopped and turned to look at us. When she saw my hand on the guy's outstretched hand, she knew instantly what that guy had planned to do with that dirty hand of his and a vicious growl escaped her lips.

Apparently my act of catching his hand before he could smack my daughter's butt got everyone's attention.

I smiled as sweetly as possible, "That's not very wise."

He smiled at me and pulled my hand to his lips, kissing it when he was actually smelling me, "Hmm, you smell like one of us. But you're not one, are you? Then how'd you have this smell? Your boyfriend is one?"

Fragrance looked as if she were about to jump on him and strangle him dead but I pulled my hands free of him and threw her a knowing look. She frowned at me and sighed, understanding that I can deal with this _guy_ on my own. Everyone's full attention was on us now.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir, but I'd prefer if you'd keep your hands to yourself."

He looked at me with amusement in his eyes and smiled a crooked smile. I heard Ginger gave off a long sigh, "No fair, why can't I make him smile like that?"

I rolled my eyes; good looking people like _these_ have no effect on me considering the fact that I've met even more drool-worthy people.

The only girl in the group I guess was his big-muscle friend's girlfriend, who has been practicing mouth-to-mouth respiration with him turned to look at me with a bitching look and said in a surprisingly sexy voice, "Another recruit?"

_Another recruit_? What the heck are they talking about?

"No, I don't think she is one of us. But I think her boyfriend might be; she smells like one. He might not like us on his turf."

I glowered at him; don't tell me these people are here to make New Orleans their turf just because no vampire or werewolf claimed it, yet.

The girl frowned, "Well, that's not fair. I like this place already. Come on, Marcus, let's take this place." Wolf-girl threw Marcus, who I guess have to be the leader, hopeful glances before turning to smirk at me, "Who's your _boyfriend_, lady?"

Since I was standing, I was taller than them and it was a good thing. I definitely do not want to talk to them when their standing. Even Fragrance who was standing next to me now, was already a head taller than I am. I glowered at them, "Sorry, but I have _no_ idea what are you talking about. One of you? I don't remember any of you being my cousins or niece and nephews from any side of my family." Fragrance was half snickering at my acting.

I _know_ I am good.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at us, "Oh? Is she one of us?" He asked as he pointed towards Fragrance. I tensed almost immediately. I felt Fragrance tensing up beside me too. His smile widen as his eyes danced with amusement, "She _is_, isn't she? That is probably why you smell like one of us."

I smiled forcefully, "I don't know what you are talking about. We have work to do, if you'll excuse us." I turned and pulled Fragrance along as we headed to the back of the diner. As soon as we reached the back, I turned to face her.

"Pretend everything's fine and we'll get out of here as soon as our shifts done, ok?"

Fragrance nodded, "Chill, mom. You're so tense I could see your veins popping up on your head."

I smiled stupidly at her and she frowned at me, "What?"

"You just called me 'mom'."

Fragrance rolled her eyes at me before picking up a tray with drinks and went to serve, avoiding walking pass the booth with werewolves.

Our shift ends at one and when we walked out to the lot, we didn't expect the werewolves to be waiting for us. But they weren't alone; Nathaniel just arrived with a confused look written all over his face.

"Hey, Nathaniel, what are you doing here?" I hugged him out of habit.

"I came because I was worried. It's your first night shift, after all."

I smiled from ear to ear; Nathaniel had always been the nice and caring one. But we were interrupted by Marcus oh-so-annoying voice from behind.

"Oh, so she _does_ have a boyfriend. And I thought I'd have a chance!"

"And he is definitely a werewolf." Another friend of theirs smiled at Nathaniel and I felt Nathaniel tensing up.

"Who're they?" Nathaniel asked as he tightens his grip on me.

"No one," I pulled at his hand, "let's go."

The girl purred, "Oh, don't you want to introduce your _boyfriend _to us?"

Fragrance growled beside us, "He's my _twin_, bitch."

The wolf-girl growled back, "Oh, aren't you the same, _bitch_?"

Marcus now has an even more amused look on. He was smiling like he'd won a lottery, "Siblings? Than what's your relationship with this lady then?"

"I'm their _mom_,"

**_How is it? Review and tell me. If it's too short, tell me and I'll make it longer the next chapter. Review, review!_**


	3. Chapter 2 Sexual Favors

**_I'm so very sorry for updating this late, my comp has a crazy mind of its own so I wasn't able to use it. But here it is! Another chapter!! I hope you all like it, and if you want to know, the Donahues will be out VERY soon. Thanks for the reviews, they meant a lot to me. So read on and review!! _**

**Chapter 2: Sexual Favors**

_The girl purred, "Oh, don't you want to introduce your boyfriend to us?"_

_Fragrance growled beside us, "He's my twin, bitch."_

_The wolf-girl growled back, "Oh, aren't you the same, bitch?"_

_Marcus now has an even more amused look on. He was smiling like he'd won a lottery, "Siblings? Than what's your relation with this lady then?"_

"_I'm their mom,"_

"Mom!"

"Adele!"

Ha, twins are so alike.

Well, most of the time, anyway.

As expected the group of five looked at me wide-eyed.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oops, sorry, I just slipped. Come on, let's go home. The both of you have school tomorrow anyway." As I climbed into the jeep like both of the kids did, I turned to Marcus with a warning look, "Stay away from us. Better yet, _move_."

Marcus smiled at me, "We'll still find you."

I smiled back, "Don't hate me when I shoot you."

"Bullets can't hurt us."

"Not when they're silver."

Marcus didn't say anything else but watched us drove out of the employee lot. I looked at him from the rear mirror and sighed, "They will be back."

Fragrance snorted from the back, "Oh yeah, they will."

"Stupid mutts."

"Mom!"

"Oops, sorry."

We were right when we said they will be back. During my shift the next day they turned up, looking as good-looking as ever. This time, more _lady_ customers turned up. Must have been the rumors going around about the hot new _guys _in town.

Thomas gave me a knowing look when he saw the teens enter, "They're not giving you trouble now, are they?"

I shook my head as I placed an order on the counter, "Don't worry 'bout me, I have handled worst."

Fragrance strolled into the diner from the front and her face fell when she saw them. She growled when Marcus waved at her. She turned to me, ignoring them. "Hey, Adele, sorry I was late. The homeroom teacher just _had_ to let me out late. Oh, hey, Thomas!" She smiled cheerfully at my boss and he smiled back.

"See, Adele? She called me by my first name; can't you be more like her?" Thomas winked at Fragrance and I rolled my eyes. The both of them get along just fine which is a headache when they're together. They'll stick together and fire me speechless.

"Work, the both of you; _work_." I pushed the order sheet into Fragrance's hands and threw Thomas a scowl. She sighed dramatically before heading off to take orders from some new arrivals.

Ginger was throwing herself all over Marcus by the time the diner was packed with people. I rolled my eyes at her direction and Fragrance, who came to the counter to place an order, laughed. Unlike me, Fragrance prefers her beautiful pitch black hair short.

"We need to move forward the date for 'Night Out', maybe tomorrow?" I asked as I passed a plate of fries to Fragrance, "I got an interview with some people on Friday."

Fragrance frowned, "What about work?"

"I talked to Thomas and he said yes. Plus, this tour-guide thing is paying good, last I heard."

Fragrance squinted her eyes at me, "It's not anything sexual, is it?"

I gaped at her.

"Fragrance!"

"Hey Adele and Fragrance, that booth is requesting for both of you." Ginger was scowling at us as she nodded towards Marcus's booth. She was obviously unpleased about this. Well, I don't like it either.

"What now?" I hissed as I made a beeline to Marcus's booth with fragrance following behind. I stopped in front of them and folded my arms across my chest.

He was sitting there with his oh-so-charming smile and his eyes twinkle with pure delight, "So you're called Adele, that's a nice name."

"I thought I told you not to come here again." I said through gritted teeth.

He smiled at me, "I just want to know you better."

Fragrance scoffed next to me and I threw her a dirty look before turning to glare down at Marcus, "But I don't."

The wolf-girl leaned forward, her cleavage showing so much that had every guy in the diner staring, "Oh dear, who ordered a _sand-witch_?"

"Sorry, but I don't talk _bitch_." I fake smiled at her and she snarled at me. Her boyfriend chuckled beside her and she glared at him. Amusement was written all over their face except for one guy who kept staring at Fragrance. He looked like he was the youngest among all of them and the nicer one. His eyes told me everything; he likes _her_. I didn't realize I had a smile on until Fragrance slapped my arm, a little too hard.

"What's _your_ problem?" She directed the question to the younger guy.

The guy seemed embarrassed and looked away while muttering a 'sorry'. I smiled stupidly at my daughter who later slapped my arm, again. Marcus must've sensed something going on because he nodded towards the guy while saying, "That's my brother, Luke. He's a little shy."

Luke, younger brother to the annoying wolf Marcus, have sandy-brown hair and clear grey-green eyes. He was the smallest size among the group, the only one with little freckles and a dimple. It was cute, though.

Fragrance rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I'm going go back to work."

I smirked a little, before winking at Luke, "Don't worry, she's just shy."

"Adele, _work_!"

I heard Fragrance groaned from the counter and I laughed to myself. Looking at her reminds me of _him_. I have to admit, not one day that I didn't think of him. I loved him; truly I did even though it was just a short time. I wonder how is he now. I know he is still alive and now alpha to his pack. Have he found a lady for himself? A mate for himself? How about kids? Tons of them, I bet, by now.

I sighed; the thought of him with some other lady still disturbs me. What right do I have to be jealous? After all, it was _me_ who left in the first place.

I sighed again, this time longer.

"You look prettier when smiling."

I turned abruptly to face Marcus standing behind me, leaning against the wall of the diner. I ignored him and continue to clear the table. I heard him moved slightly behind me but I didn't turn to look at him. Once I have cleared the table, I took the tray prepare to leave but Marcus was blocking the way. It was a small corner and the only way out was pass him. I glared at him, "Move it."

He flashed his infamous playboy smile at me, "Why do you seem to dislike us so much when your own kids are werewolves? Is there some certain reasons? I mean, after all you're human and they're—"

I slammed the tray down onto the table and the diner fell silent. Everyone had their attention on us, even the workers. Thomas scurried towards us with Fragrance behind, shooting daggers behind Marcus's back.

Thomas, a head shorter than Marcus had to strain his neck to look up at him. He looked a little uncomfortable with the situation but he tried to look intimidating and he glared at Marcus. "What is going on?" He looked at me, "You ok, Adele?" I nodded my head and Thomas smiled slightly at my direction before turning his attention back to Marcus, "Is there a problem here, mister?"

Marcus looked over his shoulder at me and smirked a little, "No, no problem here."

I watched him walked off to his booth and Fragrance approached me. "That bastard doesn't know how to quit, does he? What does he want to know, anyway?"

"I don't know, Fragrance," I shook my head slightly; "he is like a fly; _small_ and _annoying_."

I heard Marcus laughed from his booth and the rest of the group was snickering. Fragrance chuckled, "Annoying, I know. But small? That's interesting."

I picked up the tray, "You have _no_ idea."

Ginger was waiting for me at the washroom with her arms crossed and her brow set in a frown. I was indeed quite surprised to find her there waiting for me to come out. She was definitely unhappy about something because her pouty red lips were set in an unattractive scowl.

"What did you do to Marcus?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"He seemed to be so…" Ginger thought for a while, her brow burying deeper, "…so infatuated with you! What did you do?"

I snorted, amused that Ginger thought I had done something to keep Marcus wagging his tail at my direction. Even more amused that she actually know how to use the word 'infatuated'. But I know well enough to know that it wasn't what I did that got him interested in me; it was my _kids_ that got him interested. "You mean that tan guy with piercings? I didn't do anything, and he's not _infatuated_ with me."

Ginger frowned even more, "No way, he definitely is—what is the word again?—ah! Infatuated, with you. Don't tell me; did he accept your _sexual favors_? Because he definitely rejected mine."

I stared at her, mouth agape. I know it's normal for Ginger to offer sexual favors to certain customers in The Bar; behind Thomas's back, of course. But to be rejected by Marcus, whoa, that's new. And to think that I have performed sexual favors on him was—yuck.

"No, I offer him _none_." I said with disgust.

Ginger, who was pouting scowled, "Why not? I mean, he's pretty _tasty_. Look at those fine abs; have you seen anything _like_ that?" She scanned me from head to toe and twitched her nose, "I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes; she can think whatever she wants, but I've seen more _tasty_ looking guys than Marcus. He is just an appetizer.

"I don't know; maybe he hates _pretty stupid_ people."

Ginger frowned, "Well, I know I'm definitely pretty but…I don't think I'm stupid."

I opened my mouth but closed it again; decided not to say anything else. It's no use saying anything else to someone who probably won't get it, so I walked pass her into the diner and ignore the staring Marcus. I know he had been staring at me throughout my whole shift, his eyes following my every move. The only time his eye is removed off me is when some really hot chick decided to flaunt themselves in front of him.

Even after my shift was over and his friends gone, Marcus still stayed back with his brother Luke at the parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth, my patience running thin.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled at me, "I'm waiting for you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk; you guys own this place, isn't it? Why aren't you chasing us out?"

"You need chasing? Can't you all like, get lost yourself?" I hissed, annoyed.

Marcus chuckled, "Easy, sweet pie. Don't bite just yet. Like I said, I just want to talk."

"My _name_ is not sweet pie. And I don't want to talk." I walked to the jeep with Fragrance silently tagging along. As I climbed into the vehicle I gave him one last look, "Take my advice; _leave_."

"Well, can Luke at least get one date with her?"

Marcus smiled innocently while Luke's mouth hangs open. He blushed with embarrassment when I turned to look at him. Fragrance was growling beside me.

"No," she said through gritted teeth and Luke's face fell.

"Oh, come on! Look at this poor fella's face! Have some heart, just go out with him. Just once!" Marcus pointed to the pouting Luke who now looked like a kicked puppy. I had to swallow my laughter to avoid getting smacked at the arm by Fragrance. She had her fist balled up so tight the knuckles were going white.

"Ok," she huffed, "Just _once_."

I raised an eyebrow at her; I didn't expect her to agree to go out with Luke the werewolf. Not that I object or anything.

Marcus clapped his hand, "Oh, that's good! How 'bout you, Adele? Since they're going out, want to go out with me?"

"Hey! It's just _one_ date! And that doesn't meant mom have to go out on one too." Fragrance interrupted before I could argue and she winked at me. "Plus, she has higher standards."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm saying no to you, Marcus. Like my daughter said, I have _higher_ standards."

Luke smiled shyly at Fragrance, "Then, I will see you on Thursday?"

"Whatever." Fragrance huffed angrily.

I was about to drove off when Marcus suddenly stopped me, "Wait, I heard you said something earlier about your 'Night Out'. What is that exactly? Mind if we join you?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed, "It's a 'no', isn't it?"

I smiled at him, "Smart boy."

"Then, can I have a reward?"

He looked at me hopefully like a dog begging to be patted. I reached my hand out of the window and patted his head the way I'd pat Lucky when he did a job well done, "Good doggies don't ask for rewards."

I didn't give him the chance to say anything else, before he could even say anything, I had already steered the jeep out of the lot. We kept quiet the way back to the house, neither of us saying anything until we reached the door. We were greeted by two happy _dogs_; Lucky _and_ Nathaniel.

"Hey, you guys are back! How was the day?"

"Your sister dearest, have a _date_ with Luke, our werewolf from yesterday." I smiled slyly as I removed my jacket and flung it over the couch.

Nathaniel looked bewildered for a moment, "Huh? No way; which one?"

Fragrance shot me a dirty look, "It's no big deal. He was begging; well, more like his _brother _was. He was the one with the sandy hair, the shortest one?"

Nathaniel nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I think I remember him. Seem like a good guy."

Fragrance narrowed her eyes at him, "Say anything else and I will make a dent in your face."

Nathaniel raised his hands in defeat. I smiled slightly at them, "Hey, tomorrow it's 'Night Out', be home by six, ok? We'll leave before seven, Lucky goes along; any questions?"

When the both of them shook their head in reply, I decided to get some sleep. Dead tired, I could hardly make myself brush my teeth without falling asleep right there and then. I forced myself to stay awake before crumpling on the bed. I was greeted by sleep as soon as my head touches the pillow and memories from fifteen years ago that I've pushed to the farthest corner of my memory came back to me in my dream.

**_Review, review, review!!_**


	4. Chapter 3 The Killing

**_Yes! Another chapter! I want to thank all the reviewers for the past reviews, they meant a lot to me. Now to answer Ravvy B's question; Ah..I'm afraid you'll have to read to find it out yourself, whether Marcus is younger or older than Adele. But I can tell you he is definitely not older than her. _**

**Chapter 3: The Killing**

_When the both of them shook their head in reply, I decided to get some sleep. Dead tired, I could hardly make myself brush my teeth without falling asleep at the basin. I forced myself to stay awake before crumpling on the bed. I was greeted by sleep as soon as my head touches the pillow and memories from fifteen years ago that I've pushed to the farthest corner of my memory came back to me in my dream. _

It had been two weeks since I've decided to go back to school. But of course I can't exactly join back normal school since there will be too much forms to fill and questions to answer so I took the night school. It's just a small institution set in a shop lot two blocks away from the place I'm living at. It was founded by some rich business guy who had too much money to spend and no idea how to use it so he donated it to a few tutors to start their own night school institution. Three tutors and a few dozen students younger or older than me make up this little institution, though I have to say that the fees are a pain in the _neck_.

I didn't even bother making any friends in the institute. Well, not that there was anybody that is willing to talk to me without giving me _those_ kind of look. Many, unfortunately, knew about me. It is a small town and talks travel fast.

Young, unmarried and with two kids doesn't exactly sound right, does it?

So yeah, people _dislike_ me here.

But thankfully Mrs. Simpson, the near seventy old widow next door was kind enough to watch over the babies while I go to classes and my part-time jobs.

One of the three tutors that I feared most was Ruberg Dmitri, the tall muscular garnet-colored eyes and sandy golden brown hair mid-thirties man with a passion for science. He was too good-looking to be a teacher and I could barely believe my ears when he introduced himself to me as my science teacher. He had a lopsided smile and his eyes always glister under the light like _real_ garnets. All the girls drooled over him during his classes and as soon as the classes end, they'll flock over him. But the girls know their limits, Ruberg Dmitri is married.

I have never seen his wife before but from little bits of conversation girls were talking about, I can guess that the wife have got to be one_ big catch_. They said Ruberg and his wife were high school sweet hearts, married for quite awhile; with or without kids I do not know.

So far the only person that is willing to talk to me nicely was Ruberg and it wasn't easy surviving the glares the fans were giving me.

Ruberg was a nice person, he knows about my kids and although he had never met them, he always asks about how they were doing and if I was fine raising them on my own. He would even sometimes help me out with my studies and often offer me a ride home. I normally accept his offers but as soon as the rumors about me dating Ruberg start, I decline his offers completely.

At first, I didn't suspect anything unnatural about Ruberg. He looked normal enough.

Well, except for being a tad too good-looking.

But then I started to notice things.

Like how different he was to being normal.

There are some things that can be easily explained; for example, he never owns anything that is silver. Maybe he hates silver, or maybe he is allergic to silver. Some people are. That's normal.

But there are also some things that can't be explained; like how the way he reacts to the simple touch of silver or the way he cure impossibly fast when sliced by a paper knife during one of our times alone together. It was the time when I had tons of catching up to do and he volunteered to help me out so we stayed back at the institute. When he was opening up some letters with the knife, he accidentally cut his own finger. I stood up; wanting to help him stop the bleeding but he declined my offer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his wound heal itself as it would do on creatures that are not human.

Creatures like werewolves.

But of course, I didn't say anything when I saw it, nor did I act any way that will make him suspicious. I just continued with my work and let him send me home when I'm done. I continue to act as if I knew nothing and he didn't seem to suspect anything about me.

Why didn't I notice it earlier, that Ruberg is a werewolf?

If he is a werewolf, which means his wife could be one too. That probably also means, that there is more than just one werewolf in this area, maybe a pack. A pack mostly consists of ten or more werewolves. A pack normally would have a turf, and they wouldn't like new wolves as they see it as a threat. So that is not good.

I never let him meet the twins even when Ruberg asked so many times. I would make up different excuses as long as he never meets the kids. I couldn't risk letting him meet them. Babies or not, he would definitely be able to recognize them as being different, one of them and that will be very bad.

However, things weren't always going my way.

It was late, a Friday night, when Ruberg suddenly pops up at my door. He wanted to return my book he took by mistake. It was just a friendly visit, meant no harm. But it all went wrong when my toddler managed its way to the front door where we were standing and pulled at Ruberg's pants.

The first thing I heard was the low growl escaping from his throat and immediately I saw the beast lurked behind Ruberg's garnet eyes. One thing about werewolves; their temper. As soon as the beast starts lurking behind the eyes, there's no way to push them back where it's safe. They'll come out and do the damage they were supposed to do. I swooped little Nathaniel into my arms without thinking and dashed for the bedroom where my little Fragrance was. I heard the familiar sound of the bones cracking, changing its structure to turn into the creature that howls at the moon.

I slammed the door shut and locked it, but I know that was not enough to hold a full-grown werewolf. I placed the twins in the cradle and threw a blanket over them. I closed my eyes and drew a shaky breath out.

I have a Firestar 9mm, something I've gotten after searching through my late parents belongings. They were hunters so they own some weapons and I was right to bring at least one with me. Ruberg is in his werewolf form by now and a Firestar won't be able to do much harm but the silver bullets might if I shoot it right.

But there's one slight problem; the Firestar is upstairs.

I walked back to the living room slowly, coming face-to-face with a sandy russet colored wolf standing on its hind legs. He was big, its head nearly touching the ceiling of the living room; but I've seen bigger. He was standing there with it's now bright red eyes staring at me, it's breathe heavy as it watched me walked towards it. I stopped short just at the foot of the stairs, my eyes never leaving his. The big wolf looked at me and to the stairs, seeming to know what I was about to do and it smiled, or at least tried to, showing all of its pearly whites.

In a swift movement, I dashed for the stairs with the wolf close behind. Werewolves are quick, but in this situation when the house is small and its body big, it's a disadvantage. I could hear the things breaking when it crashes to the floor as the wolf tries to catch up with me. I moved quickly, speeding to my room and sliding across my bed, pulled open the drawer where I kept the Firestar. I rolled over and aimed the gun at the door with my back on the bed just the moment Ruberg appeared at the door.

It looked at me before shifting its eyes to look at the Firestar in my hand. A low growl escapes its lips and an angry glow shone through its bright garnet eyes. The way he smiled was as if he was trying to say, "That little gun won't hurt me."

My breathing was uneven as I smiled slightly, "Then bite it."

With an angry growl he lunged towards me and I hesitate no more.

I fired.

Not once, but several times. I can't remember how many times I fired, but I remember vividly the weight of a full-grown werewolf on me. Ruberg lay on top of me, unmoving but phasing back to his human form. I had to push and kick to get him off me. I jumped up from the other side of the bed and aimed the Firestar at him, waiting to see if he is still alive or already dead. But Ruberg didn't move even the slightest.

I inched closer, carefully to check for his pulse and when I found none, I slide the Firestar at the back pocket of my jeans and ran down two stairs at a time to check on my babies who are wailing so loudly by now. I pulled open the door and sighed in relief when the both of them are fine.

"Now," I sighed to myself, "what to do with the body?"

I half dragged my feet back up the stairs, dreading to see the now dead corpse of a werewolf while thinking of ways of how to get rid of the body. This is my first time doing something like this and I am surprised myself for being this calm. Vampires are at least easier; they turn to ashes, safe your trouble of cleaning up the body. But werewolves? Damn, their body stays there, waiting for you to clean up after it.

"Shit."

I stood at the door and all I see is an empty room.

My bed covers are definitely a mess and covered in puddles of blood but the body is _missing_. The god-forsaken _body_!

I pulled the Firestar out again and held it in front of me as I walked towards the opened window. My body backed to the wall, slowly I looked out of the window but saw nothing. No body, no Ruberg. This could only mean one thing.

He is still alive.

Annoyed and half worried, I slammed the window shut and still holding the weapon in front of me, I went down the stairs, did a double-check on the kids again before opening the front door to check the front yard. There was no sign of Ruberg or even a half dead wolf on the streets. When I was satisfied that Ruberg won't be coming back anytime soon with the wounds I gave him, I returned back to the house.

I continue to go to the institute, pretending that nothing was wrong. Ruberg of course, had disappeared. Dead to me, that is. But of course there were wary glances from the girls that always hang around Ruberg. Last I heard Ruberg's wife had moved upstate or somewhere far.

But I know very well that one day, somehow, his loved one will come back to avenge his death. And by that time, my death won't be that easy.

**_How is it? A little too short, isn't it? Review and tell me!!_**


	5. Chapter 4 Silent Nothing

**_This is the first time I updated two times in a week, I so deserve a reward, don't you think? Since it's Christmas, how 'bout giving me some presents? Take reviews as gifts! So, read it up and tell me what you think! _**

**Chapter 4: Silent Nothing**

_But I know very well that one day, somehow, his loved one will come back to avenge his death. And by that time, my death won't be that easy._

I woke up in cold sweat. It has been long since I've woken up like this, drenched in my own sweat and fear. I sat up; why would I suddenly be dreaming about Ruberg from fifteen years ago I have no idea. He was a past thing that I should just erase and forget, but it never seem easy. After meeting with that damn annoying brat of a fur ball Marcus, memories of Ruberg resurfaced.

Suddenly my blood turned cold.

Could he by any chance be related to Ruberg?

I wanted to smack my head. Ruberg was married after all, he could have kids. Ruberg's surname was Dmitri, what was Marcus's surname again? No wait, I haven't asked him before; I didn't even bothered asking, anyway.

"_Just to talk; you guys own this place, isn't it? Why aren't you chasing us out?"_

Marcus said that. Is that why Ruberg attacked Nathaniel last time? Because we were threatening his power by bringing in a male werewolf?

I closed my eyes and I let out a long dreaded sigh.

"Mom?"

My eyes flung open and I moved a little to see the speaker standing at the door.

"Yes, Nathaniel?"

"Are you ok?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"I could smell your fear and worry from across my room. Bad dream?" Nathaniel asked; his face cringed with worry.

Another thing about werewolves; they smell emotions.

I didn't see Fragrance anywhere near the door frame but I got a feeling that she probably is awake too, listening in as Nathaniel checks up on me. Can't blame them from being worried all the time; I am after all the only human one here.

Nathaniel didn't need me to say anything else; he crawled into my bed and lay there beneath the covers with me. I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. Every time I have a bad dream, Nathaniel will come willingly into my bed and cuddle next to me. Even now when Nathaniel is sixteen years old, he never complains. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

But sleeps are hard to come by when you're worried.

"Three hours, max. Be careful, ok?"

Fragrance rolled her eyes at me, "You said that all the time, Adele. Stop worrying; you'll grow white hairs sooner than you think! Plus, we're the _werewolves_, remember?"

I drew out a long sigh, "Yes, yes. But a silver bullet in the right places could kill you. You're not as immortal as you think, you know." Fragrance rolled her eyes at me again but I ignored her.

Nathaniel passed me the whistle made of metal that glisters against the moonlight, "Blow this if anything happens, ok? You be careful too, mom."

I took the whistle from him and hugged the both of them tightly, "Gee, when did you became the parent?"

Nathaniel smiled and I patted his back, "Now, go have fun."

The both of them gave me a playful smile before phasing into their werewolf form; clothes removed first, of course. In less than a minute, two big furry wolves, one black and one russet colored stood before me on their hind legs. I smiled at them and they smiled back their wolfish grin. With one last glance at me, the both of them ran into the woods, disappearing into the night.

I sat on the little stool chair I've brought along on every trip like this and placed a hot chocolate between my hands as I stared into the night. We always choose the same spot in the woods; the higher hill is where I'll be sitting guard, watching down for any approaching danger so I could warn the kids before they meet them. It is a little clearing we found the first time we came here. I would always sit here with Lucky, our friendly old collie as we watched over the two.

It was just a little pass nine when I heard something. There was something else in the woods, and I am not talking about those cute little furry black bear. I instantly tensed up and Lucky was growling softly next to me. The only two werewolves that Lucky recognized as friend is Fragrance and Nathaniel, the rest would be enemy. So when Lucky stood up with its hair standing and him growling at the trees behind us, something unfriendly is definitely there.

I had pulled out my Firestar and had it aimed towards the trees. Lucky's growl had gotten more intense so I was guessing that whoever it is must be getting closer. And that isn't good.

"Show yourself or I'll shoot."

I said in a very cool voice. At first there was nothing; no sound, no movement, nothing. But than it happened.

I was knocked sideways so hard I fell at least a foot away from where I was standing. I couldn't exactly see the face of the attacker but I know it was male, and a werewolf.

I could hear Lucky's growl and bark form not so far away, he seems to be fighting someone else too. I struggled to get the wolf off me but of course I was weaker compared to a big giant werewolf on top of me and without the Firestar I was nothing. I struggled to kick him off but it kept pinning me down and trying to bite. I used one hand to block its face from coming any closer to my neck and using another hand; I reached down to my flat-heeled black boot and pulled out a jagged knife.

It was a special made knife, jagged sides with the highest silver content possible in steel. It's small and couldn't do much damage. But it'll be a real pain if you're a werewolf.

With a swift motion I took a swipe at the werewolf's face, trying to aim higher where the eye is but it sensed my attack and blocked it. I didn't get to do much damage but only sliced open the side of its face.

It let out a long painful howl before leaping back off me to where I supposed his 'friends' were, one fury paw holding the side of its injured face.

Yeah, silver can be such a bitch.

I did a flip and I was back on my feet. Lucky had jumped back to join me by my side and I held the knife firm in my hand. I scanned the ground for the Firestar and saw it just a little far off to my right. There were more than two werewolves, maybe four or more. One of them, maybe a female since it was smaller sized compared to the rest of the pack was growling at me in a very unfriendly way. The rest of them however, looked very calm and didn't seem to be threatening.

Who could they possibly be? Could they be…?

First thing first; I have to get the Firestar. It's the only weapon that could do more damage compared to this hand knife. I eyed the Firestar from the corner of my eye, trying not to put too much attention to it. But they saw it and were ready to pounce on me if I jump for it.

I need the Firestar badly but in this condition, I'll be down before I even have the chance to touch one inch of it. I need distraction and I need it bad. I looked at the only weapon in hand and an idea started to form in my head. I held the knife steadily and smiled slyly, I did what they least expect me to do; I threw the knife directly at one of them.

I jumped for the Firestar as soon as the knife was out of my hand. I heard growls behind me and I instantly rolled on my back as soon as I got the Firestar in hand. The wolf that lunged towards me stopped halfway when it saw the Firestar aiming directly at her. It backed off a little and I stood to my feet, weapon still aiming at them.

Lucky gave off a happy bark and out came two familiar wolves. I didn't turn my head to look at them as they approached me, but when they stood next to me with their teeth bearing at the strangers, I shifted my footing to a more comfortable stance.

"Change back before I shoot." I said in an even voice.

None of the wolves made a move to phase so I let go a shot at one of the wolves, the bullet barely scrapping pass the skin but the silver still burns. The poor wolf howled in pain and a few of them gave me their 'supposed' death glares.

I sighed, "I could kill you and I will. Silver bullets works way better than your claws and you know it. So change back or I will shoot; this time it'll be more accurate."

This time the wolf that I've hurt earlier with the knife phased back, the others following suit so I was guessing he had to be the leader. When the phasing was complete, they stood out into the light so we could have a better look at them.

"Damn, Adele, I was just fooling around. No need to be so serious."

Marcus was nearly naked except for that little remaining piece of clothing covering the lower part of his thigh and looking so goddamn sexy but I restrained myself from looking anywhere below his waist.

I waited until Fragrance and Nathaniel are back to their human form before aiming my Firestar skyward, still not trusting them to keep it away.

"It didn't look like you're just fooling around, Marcus. And I've gone through too many near death experiences to take lightly of attacks like these."

When everyone is in their human form, I can see easily who was it that I've hurt earlier. One was Marcus with a long line on the side of his face and next was his little brother with a little scrape on his left bicep. The wound stopped bleeding but it hasn't close up yet. Silver does that to werewolves; they hurt like crazy and heal slowly. I wouldn't want to have a wound created by silver if I were a wolf.

Marcus and his gang didn't bring any extra clothes so they were bared completely. I removed my black leather jacket and threw it to Marcus, "Cover your self up, please."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at me, amusement danced in his eyes. I glared at him and threw another set of spare clothes I've brought along for emergency towards the wolf girl and her boyfriend. "Get dressed at least."

Fragrance and Nathaniel had already done dressing up and was watching them from far. We prefer to stand a few good feet away from them. Lucky sat by my feet, eyes never leaving the new wolves.

"What's your name?" I directed the question at the other members of the pack. The only girl in the pack looked up to me.

"Cassandra."

"I'm Vern. And that Chinese guy over there is Chong." Cassandra's bulky boyfriend said as he nodded towards the Asian guy who was zipping up the pants Nathaniel gave him.

"You said before that you want to talk; let's talk."

When they gave me their surprised look I flipped, "Oh for God's sake, wipe that face. Now talk before I walk."

Marcus sighed, "Couldn't we sit in a warmer place with a cup of coffee in hand at the very least?"

"Cut the crap. I'm the one that is feeling the cold so _talk_."

"We want this place." Cassandra piped up.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you the Alpha?"

She shook her head, "God, no."

"Then _shut up_."

She looked like she was about to snap at my head but Marcus laughed, stopping her. "Ah, interesting. Are you claiming yourself as Ulfric? Not your son? Do you know what it means by claiming that that you're challenging another Alpha?"

I tightens my grip on the Firestar, "I know damn well that."

"And I thought your son was the Alpha."

"I never said he was." I replied calmly. Fragrance and Nathaniel was staring at me wide eyed. We never mark this place as our territory but now I'm claiming to own it and as the leader of this little wolf pack; pathetic, isn't it?

"So you're claiming that you're the Ulfric?"

There is no backing now. "Yes."

Cassandra let out a low growl. Lucky was standing beside me now, body hunched and growling. Fragrance too stood in a fighting stance, ready to phase if anything bad happens. But Nathaniel just stood there, tensed. I felt like slapping myself with the butt of the Firestar. I am a female, what's even worse is I am no werewolf and yet I claimed myself as Ulfric; the leader, the one with the most power and control over the others in the pack. There wasn't any pack in the first place, now there is.

And I've just made myself the goddamn leader.

"Are you challenging me, Adele?" Marcus smiled, his pearly whites glister under the moonlight.

I cocked the Firestar and aimed it right at him. Marcus is freaking starting a challenge with me as Alpha. "I don't want to hurt you, Marcus."

Cassandra was breathing heavily beside him, her smile menace, "Challenge her, Marcus, one word from you and she will have to accept your challenge or she'll lose her title as Ulfric. Do it, Marcus, this place could be ours!"

I was getting a little annoyed at Cassandra. She is like a little devil whispering in a kid's ear encouraging him to take the cookie. Now I'm starting to have doubts about her being Vern's girlfriend. I can bet that if Marcus really did make Alpha here, she'll be begging to be his Lupa. What a bitch.

Marcus shushed Cassandra, "My dear Cassandra, we're not here to fight now, are we? Like I've said earlier, we'll just talk. Our claws and guns could be kept away momentarily." Marcus nodded towards my Firestar that is still aiming at him. I made no movement of keeping it, instead I just pointed it skywards.

"Don't threaten me, Marcus." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. If Marcus really did challenge me here and now, I'll be as good as dead meat. Fighting with a werewolf with just a Firestar is a disadvantage. "Don't _ever _threaten me, you understand?"

Marcus smiled at me, "Then, how does dinner tomorrow sounds to you?"

"You never give up, do you?"

Marcus laughed, "No, I don't."

Cassandra was sulking beside Vern. I eyed her as I said, "We'll talk, but lose your guys first. I don't like too much people around, makes shooting troublesome."

Luke seemed worried, "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"He really has no brains, does he?" Fragrance snapped beside me, she glowered at Luke so much that he seemed to shrink with fear. I smiled a little, wondering where she got this attitude from.

"No, I won't kill him." I threw Marcus a warning look, "But if he turns furry, I'll shoot. Deal?"

Marcus smiled, his eyes danced with amusement. "It's a deal then."

I turned to Fragrance and Nathaniel and nodded towards our jeep direction which is at least two miles away from where we are now. They nodded back, understanding what I was trying to say and we picked up our stuff, ready to leave. But before leaving I turned Marcus, "Oh and Marcus?"

He looked at me like a puppy waiting for some good reward, "Yeah?"

"Find my knife."

I gave him one last look and laughed to myself when I saw Marcus face fell before allowing Nathaniel to carry me up in his arms bridal-style and we took off towards our jeep, into the trees.

**_I know, it's short. But hey; at least I updated, right? So review, review, review! And Merry Christmas to everyone!_**


	6. Chapter 5 The Date

**_Since today is the last day of 2008, I've decided to upload a new chapter for all. Wishing everyone a glorious new year and the best of wishes in the new year 2009. I have to admit I am dreading this very day, where I have to return to my 24/7 studying and no playing days. But I will continue to write chapters and I hope that everyone out there will continue to support me! So yeah, here's another chapter! Happy New year, too! _**

**Chapter 5: The Date**

How does it feel like to kill?

Do you feel anything? Or do you feel nothing?

I've killed once, and I felt nothing. Not because I was cruel or cold-blooded, it's because there was somebody that I wanted to protect. Two of my children, merely infants. I will kill and I will not feel anything. If it was killing for fun then I will definitely feel something.

But if kill to protect, then I'll tell you straightforwardly; I feel nothing.

Not even the slightest feel of remorse.

Nothing.

But of course, I can't tell my kids that. They will think I'm cruel, cold-blooded and almost as disgusting as they were themselves. At least they have an excuse for being cruel; it was in their nature to be. But I'm different, I am no monster. I have to have sympathy, hesitations and any other feeling that you have after killing someone, or something. If you don't, then you aren't human.

I guess I am not human, then.

The clock strike six and I'll be late if I don't get going. I have managed to convince Marcus to not come to the house to pick me up for our little '_dinner_'. We were to meet at a simple classic chic restaurant at seven. I choose that restaurant because it is the most crowded places packed with humans and the only place where Marcus couldn't turn furry and attack me. Well, the same goes for me anyway.

I usually don't go out with weapon in hand, or hidden for that matter. Just because we're going to some chic restaurant with a good amount of witnesses doesn't meant I should leave any weapon sitting at home while I go out on a dinner _date_ with a werewolf. Anything could happen, and I'll feel safer with at least the Firestar in my Mulberry gold leather shoulder bag.

Hiding weapons isn't easy, especially when their big and bulky. So I've settled with black wide legged trousers and sleeveless chiffon champagne-colored top. The ends of the trousers are wide and loose so it was easy to hide two silver knives in my suede black boots and no one will even notice it. What's even more interesting about these trousers is that it has two slanted side pockets and two concealed back pockets, which I've slipped a small silver pocket knife in.

You may think that I'm being extreme, but hey, the last time a werewolf attacked me was in my home. So there is no way am I taking chances.

I didn't meet any of my kids on the way out; Fragrance is on a date with guess who? Marcus's brother, of course. And Nathaniel should be at his friends place. Fragrance held no interest in guys what-so-ever. She hardly looked at any guy no matter how gorgeous, drool-worthy they are. Who can blame her when she is a goddess herself?

Nathaniel too held no interest in girls. I have yet to see him with any girls. I could guess with my heart on the bet that the both of them are still virgins. Hah, you could say that as a mom I'm worried about their hormones.

I stalked towards the waiting Marcus who was standing there in front of the chic restaurant with the waitress throwing herself all over him. He was standing there looking slightly annoyed at the redhead waitress and looked up towards my direction as I approached.

Marcus was dressed unusually different from normal; black pants, black waist-length jacket and leather boots with straps running all the way up to his knee. What intruded me the most was the pure red crimson silk shirt underneath the opened jacket.

I stalked slowly towards Marcus, felt his eyes scanning my whole figure, swaying my hips a little and let a seductive smile played on my lips. His eyes went wide when he saw me approaching him; something else inhuman danced behind his green orbs. My smile deepens when the redhead waitress saw me and her face fell, knowing instantly from Marcus's face that his '_date_' has arrived.

I stopped right in front of Marcus, still keeping my smile on. "Spiffy."

Marcus wrapped an arm around me and leaned down so his lips would be brushing against my ear when he talks, "Does that meant I will get more than just dinner?"

I fake giggled like most girls will do when their _honey _says something like that. The redhead gave me a deathly glare before showing us to our table, with Marcus's arm still over me. When the redhead was gone out of sight, I elbowed Marcus hard enough to make him move his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

Marcus pouted; yes, he literally _pouted_, bottom lip fully stuck out and looked annoyingly adorable. I rolled my eyes at him, "If that was supposed to make yourself looked kissable, stick it back in; 'cause it ain't working."

Marcus did stick his _sexy_ bottom lip back in, but he didn't forget to leave on a sexy gorgeous smile that left the young waitress who was supposed to serve us dumbstruck. I raised an eyebrow at him and his smile widens at the waitress's reaction to an immortal's charm.

I rolled my eyes at him before turning to the dumbfounded girl and snapped my fingers at her, "Hey, is anybody there?"

She snapped her head to me, blinked a few times and nodded slowly, "Err, yes, sorry, what was your order again?"

"I haven't had the menu yet."

She looked down to the menus in her hand and blushes a deep red, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Err, here's your menu."

She handed me the menu hastily and scurried off.

I glared at Marcus over my menu and he looked innocently at me.

"What?" he asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Stop that," I narrowed my eyes at him, "you're embarrassing that poor girl."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh, you sure it wasn't because you're being _jealous_?"

I resisted the urge to pull the Firestar out from my shoulder bag and fire at him. I scowled at him, "Don't flatter yourself, Marcus. Little charms like this won't work on me."

He frowned slightly, "I really don't understand you, Adele."

The waitress came back to take our order, this time avoiding any eye contact with Marcus. When she was gone, I leaned towards Marcus with a smile on my face but my eyes remained humorless, "Tell me, Marcus, why do you come to New Orleans?"

"No particular reasons,"

Marcus was avoiding my question but I wasn't about to leave it at that, "Really? Is it not because Cassandra was pushing you to come down here? Or maybe because this place is your birth place and something happened here that caused you to come back after so long?"

Marcus eyes snapped up to me, his eyes so cold and hard that it sent a shiver down my spine. His body was hunched and tensed, both of his hands gripping the oak table too hard that it was starting to make squeaking noises. A low growl escaped his lips, "What are you talking about? You know about my parents?"

Wow, _bull's-eye_.

I placed the glass of wine to my lips, frowning slightly pretending to not understand what he was talking about, "Huh? What are _you_ talking about? I was just guessing, that's all. Why? Did I hit a bull's-eye?"

Marcus seemed to relax a bit in his seat and his hands removed from the table, "You…how old are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Age is a women's secret. How old are _you_?"

"Twenty," he smirked at me, "I'm guessing you're somewhere about forty?"

"Thirty-three,"

Marcus eyes widen a little, "You were sixteen when you got…is that why you're avoiding any possible guys going after you? Were you raped or did you voluntary did it with a werewolf or did you not know he was one until--? What happened sixteen years ago?"

"Wha-how did we get to this topic? Weren't we talking about you? You haven't told me anything about yourself, you know." I was avoiding those questions and I know it very well, but I am not going to tell him anything. About Julian, about the Donahue's or anything that has to do with how I got pregnant with twin werewolf kids. Nope, no way is Marcus getting any information on any of this, yet. More importantly, I need to find out whether or not is Marcus related to Ruberg Dmitri.

Marcus frowned, "You're avoiding my question."

I mimicked his frown, "So are you,"

This time an older waitress served us, apparently Marcus had _scared_ of that poor young girl. I smile with delight at the food placed in front of me; grilled salmon with cheese and a very cute looking chocolate ice-cream pie. Marcus snorted and I snapped up to glare at him, "What?"

His smile widens, "That's awfully childish for an adult."

I stabbed the salmon with a fork, imagining Marcus's face on it, "I love chocolate, so what?"

Marcus merely shrugged, but a smirk was widely spread across his face. "So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Tell me your name first," I said, barely glancing away from my salmon.

"Marcus, Marcus Gates."

I mentally said a 'thank you' to whoever is up above, thankful that Marcus is not related to Ruberg Dmitri in--

"But that's my mom's maiden name."

My head snapped up to him, "Huh?"

"We got our names changed when I was five, my mom wanted it." Marcus raised an eyebrow at me, "Hey, you ok?"

"I…yeah, I'm fine. Wh-why did your mum wanted to change your surname? What happened?" I place the glass to my lips, pretending to be drinking when I was trying to avoid his eyes. I know he can hear my heart beat that had shot at least three stories high, damn those incredible hearing.

Luckily Marcus just shrugged and continued, "Well, I'm not so sure what really had happened but I heard it from my mum that my father was _murdered_."

I coughed, nearly spilling the wine over him. Marcus looked at me quizzically, wondering why am I reacting so extreme. Thank goodness he wasn't exactly smart. "What? Murdered? How can that be?"

Marcus poked the steak with his fork, "He was--"

"OMGOD!! Marcus, it really is you!"

I rolled my eyes at the oh-too-familiar shrilly voice of Ginger's. She practically danced to our table, before flinging herself into Marcus's lap. Ginger's hair was done in a high braid, her makeup done twice the thickness and she was clad in a skimpy mini-dress with a faux fur over her pale shoulders. She threw her arms over Marcus neck and giggled oh-so-annoyingly, obviously not noticing me that was sitting across them.

Don't get me wrong; I am _not_ jealous.

Just merely amused at the fact at how _invisible_ I can be.

Marcus didn't seem that all amused, "Excuse me, Ginger, you're interrupting my date."

Ginger frowned and turned to look at me, scowled before turning to face Marcus with a sexy pout. "What is _she_ doing here? Marcus baby, why did you ask her out instead of me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Geez, Ginger, I didn't know you'd be here too. Looks like your _date_," I nodded towards the entrance where a man in his late fifties stood waiting with an annoyed expression on, "doesn't appreciate you in Marcus's lap."

I am guessing the man that was scowling at our direction is Ginger's new _sugar daddy_, from the way he was dressed in black designer dinner suit to those shiny gold diamond rings worn on each stubby fat sausage fingers, it simply just screams _rich_.

Ginger threw me a dirty glare before jumping off Marcus's lap, leaning into Marcus so her cleavage would be more than obvious, she purred sexily in his ear, "Call me if you're _bored_ with her!" Winking at Marcus, she skipped to her '_gold mine_'.

Marcus leaned into the table, "So…where were we?"

"Let's see…what do Cassandra meant by _recruit_? She said that the first time we met; what is that supposed to mean?"

Marcus frowned a little, "Oh, that? We are looking for people to join the pack."

"Why?" I asked him while savoring the sweet chocolate ice-cream melting in my mouth.

"It's something personal."

I sighed, "Something _personal_, huh? Why? You're ganging up against the pack you came from? Hatred towards the Alpha, perhaps?"

"It's amazing how good you are at guessing." Marcus looked amused, "Yeah, it's some grudge I have against the Alpha in the pack I came from."

"Why?"

"He killed my mom."

I felt my blood ran cold as he stared at me with his amazingly green eyes. His eyes were so intense it was scaring the daylights out of me. "What—what is his name?"

Before Marcus could answer, my phone rang. To my relief, it broke Marcus's stare and I am free from his captivating green orbs. I fished the phone out from my bag effortlessly and frowned slightly when I saw the caller ID.

"Sorry," I smiled apologetically at Marcus before answering the phone, "Yeah?"

"Mom, are you alone?"

Something's wrong; I can easily tell from Fragrance's voice. She sounded worried and above the static I could hear an inhuman howl. Now she got me worried, I looked up at Marcus and he smiled at me, "Err, Marcus is with me..."

"WHAT? Get the hell out of there NOW!"

Ok, now I'm _really _worried.

"What? What is going on?" I asked, standing up. I shook my head when Marcus stood up with me. He sat down reluctantly and I pointed towards the front door, indicating that I'll be outside to continue my phone call. He nodded and I made my way out of the chic restaurant. When I'm out and the door closed, I talked into the phone again, "Fragrance, where are you?"

Fragrance cursed into the phone and I rolled my eyes. She shouted into the phone, her voice slightly disturbed by the static. "—away—dangerous—now!!"

I frowned, "I can't hear you, Fragrance; where on earth are you?"

Fragrance cursed even more, but the static has lessen and her voice cleared.

"DAD KILLED HIS MOM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'S AFTER YOU!"

My blood ran cold in its veins as I turned to face Marcus who just came out of the door. He had obviously heard Fragrance because he looked just as shocked as I was. Then, anger took over. I backed away, my hand still holding onto the phone and another clutching the shoulder bag tightly, feeling the Firestar in it.

Marcus let out a low growl and a cold shiver ran down my back as I stared back at the monster looking out from behind his glowing green eyes. Why oh why, does the street have to be so empty now?

"Mom, can you hear me—mom? Mom!" Fragrance cursed before the line went dead.

**_Jeez, you all gotta review to tell me what you think of this chapter. To the Donahue lovers; the Donahues are coming back, await the next chapter!!_**


	7. Chapter 6 Scattered Memories

**_Owwee!! I finally updated! I know, I SOO deserved to be smacked, burned etc. for such imposibly late update. But hey, here it IS! So yeah, I hope you all will enjoying reading this one chapter, especially the Donahue fans. You won't be dissapointed! Read on, everyone! And thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Pardon any spelling errors if you meet them. _**

**Chapter 6: Scattered Memories**

_My blood ran cold in its veins as I turned to face Marcus who just came out of the door. He had obviously heard Fragrance because he looked just as shocked as I was. Then, anger took over. I backed away, my hand still holding onto the phone and another clutching the shoulder bag tightly, feeling the Firestar in it._

_Marcus let out a low growl and a cold shiver ran down my back as I stared back at the monster looking out from behind his glowing green eyes. Why oh why, does the street have to be so empty now? _

"_Mom, can you hear me—mom? Mom!" Fragrance cursed before the line went dead._

I took a step back as Marcus advanced on me, his eyes an eerie green. My heart felt as if it had climbed its way up to my throat. I cursed mentally, remembering that my jeep is quite a distance from where we are standing. I could make a run for it but being the werewolf, Marcus without a sweat will be able to catch me before I could even touch it.

A deep growl escaped his lips, his face pulled into a vicious snarl. He looked like he was about to pounce on me but stopped when a laughing couple came out from the restaurant.

I took the chance and ran.

But of course, my short legs are no match for someone like him.

He grabbed me from behind, causing me to fall forward and I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing to feel the pain of a pissed-off werewolf tearing me to pieces. But surprisingly, the pain never came.

Instead, I heard an angry roar and the sound of body crashing together against the pavement.

I opened my eyes and stare dumb-struck at the view of someone rolling around the pavement with Marcus. The streetlights were too dark for me to see who the mysterious rescuer was but I didn't wait to find out; I scrambled onto my feet and hurriedly dashed to my jeep, firing the engine to life and drove off.

I didn't care if I'm driving like a mad woman; who cares about it all when you were just about to be killed by a pissed-off werewolf?

As soon as I stepped into the house, I was greeted by a very worried Nathaniel and a furious Fragrance. Oh, not to mention a very anxious Lucky. I didn't notice my knee was bleeding until Fragrance roared with anger.

"That son of a—"

"—watch your language!"

Fragrance rolled her eyes, "—I'm _so_ going to kill him!"

Nathaniel, who was tending to my knee, looked up at me worryingly. "Mom, are you really ok?"

Tears started to build up at the corners of my eyes; I don't know what will happen if I were to die there. Fragrance would be so mad that she'd probably look up for Marcus on her own and get into a fight, and mostly getting herself killed. Nathaniel would be so broken that even if Fragrance doesn't get herself killed, will lose him.

I pulled him into a hug, "I'm ok…I'm ok…"

Nathaniel hugged me back, his warm hand rubbing my back. He didn't need to say anything else for me to know that he was glad I was safe and home.

Fragrance let out a long sigh as she rubbed her forehead with her thumb and forefinger. She looked so much older than she was supposed to be. Then I remembered the call I received back at the restaurant, so I asked, "How'd you know about Marcus's mom and Julian?"

"I was with Luke, as you know, we started talking about various things and before I know it, he was talking about his parents. That's pretty much how I find out about Jul—_dad_ killing his mom…" she trailed off as she patted Lucky on its head.

I eyed her suspiciously, "You guys didn't do _it_, right?"

"Wha—_mom_!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just curious."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat." Fragrance frowned at me and folded her arms across her chest. "I ran off as soon as I heard about it; we didn't even have the time to do anything else if you must know."

"So he knows now too, huh?" I asked her as Nathaniel stood up and walked to the nearest seat available.

"From the way I run away like that; he'd probably figured it out already."

"Why would father do something as to…to kill Marcus's mom?" I looked over to Nathaniel who was staring out of the window with his hand on the panel.

"I don't know, Nathaniel."

He didn't say anything more else so I stood up and left for my room, with Fragrance silently following me behind. She stopped at the doorframe and I stopped too. "I hope you're not going to go to that job interview tomorrow, it's not safe and you know it."

"I'm still going," I sighed, "Fragrance, I promised people that I will attend no matter what and I'm keeping that promise. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I got a feeling that Marcus won't be appearing so soon."

Fragrance narrowed her eyes at me, "What do you meant by that? You didn't—"

"I couldn't kill him if I wanted to,"

Fragrance stared intensely into my eyes and for a moment there, I saw her doubt. But she closed her eyes and with a sigh, said, "You are so stubborn,"

I chuckled, "And I wondered where you got those genes from."

She rolled her eyes, "'Night, mom."

I smiled slightly, "You too."

As soon as the door is closed, I tumbled onto the bed facedown. I refused to let any tear fall; as far as I know, I bring this upon myself, the kids doesn't have to see or hear me cry.

But who was that person who helped me back then? Couldn't have been human; no human could match up to the strength of a werewolf. However, that wasn't the only thing that unsettles me.

When the mysterious person turned to look at me for a moment, even in the dark, I swore for a minute there I saw that familiar glowing eyes.

Sapphire _blue_ eyes.

_Dominic turned to me; his sapphire blue eyes finally meeting mine, "Do you want to leave?" _

_Is he pleading with me?_

"_I…" Julian's grip on my shoulders tightens and I looked up to meet his emerald green eyes. Pleading eyes; why do the both of them have to look at me with those eyes? My heart clenched and I looked away, instantly Julian's grip on my shoulders loosens but he didn't remove them._

_Dominic's gaze fell on the hands on my shoulders and he looked away, a hurt look. _

_The last thing I remembered was a pair of blue eyes and a silent 'Please don't leave me'._

"_Please don't leave me…"_

"…Dominic…"

I opened my eyes to face the boring white ceiling of my room, my pillow slightly wet from my tears. I sat up, shedding my eyes from the bright sunlight pouring into my room as I turned to look at the digital clock beside my bed. The green numbers told me that it is already mid-afternoon.

I don't know why I would be dreaming about Dominic, nevertheless about that day too. Brushing my teeth as my reflection looked back at me, I thought to myself; am I regretting leaving the Donahue's, leaving Dominic?

And what would Dominic have anything to do with the person who saved me from Marcus yesterday? He wouldn't be here, would he? Even if he is, the timing is just too perfect.

I decided to go with a simple white blouse and long blue vintage jeans, accompanied with dark earth brown ankle-high boots and a black leather shoulder bag. I pulled my long reddish black hair into a ponytail before walking to my jeep. Firing the engine to life, I took one last look at the map Thomas gave me a few days ago.

It took me less than twenty minutes to arrive at the meeting place, which so happens to be a five-star hotel. I parked the jeep at an empty spot and walked towards the double doors leading to the inside of the hotel. The guy standing at the door gave me a look-over and wrinkled his nose; as if I was not worthy of stepping into their glorious building. I ignored him and walked into the building, didn't bother stopping at the counter.

The elevator guy saw me and immediately opened the lift door for me, didn't even bother giving me look-over like the previous one did. He silently obeyed my request for the 20th floor; the biggest suite in the building. When the lift opened, I thanked him before stepping out.

I have to admit, I pretty much liked the interior design of the hotel. Everything is washed in gold light; even the carpets looked expensive in its burgundy red. The walls are covered in vanilla white paint and the constructor did a fabulous job with the drawings on the ceiling.

However, there stood only one door.

I stared at the door long and hard. How rich could these tourists possibly be? These rooms could cost a fortune; staying a night here for me would be _hell_. And to actually stay at the highest floor and the biggest suite is _nuts_.

The door creaked opened softly, as if inviting me to push open the door myself and let myself in. I stood there a moment, thinking whether or not should I go in. After all, I did not _knock_.

In the end, I shook my head and walked in.

Believe me when I say I was dumb-struck.

The suite was _huge_; a kitchen, a wide staircase leading to the second floor of the suite and a living room with the view of the city at night. Everything seems to shimmer in gold under the great crystal chandelier hanging just above the antique coffee table matched with comfy-looking sofas. Even the carpets on the staircase glimmer in its glorious color. I continue to stare dumbly at the shinny crystal décor, unaware of anybody else that have appeared.

"People hardly changes; or so they said."

I gave out an involuntary shriek as I turned to face the speaker. My jaw dropped when I saw the figure standing at the staircase; pale skin, blonde hair with hazel brown streaks and clear sapphire blue eyes.

My mouth opened and closed, words didn't seem to be able to form out of my mouth. "You—you—"

"Let me help you to pronounce my name, shall I?" the figure gave me a sultry smile, his fangs slightly showing. "It's E-D-W-I-N."

I freaking screamed.

But I didn't get to scream long; because Edwin had his hand over my mouth in seconds as I tumbled into the cushion and him pinning me down to it. His hand was cold and I shivered slightly under it, forgetting how cold his hand used to be. However, there were some things that never change.

His infamous smirk still remains and he is still as dreamy as I have seen him sixteen years ago. I stared into his unusual crystal blue eyes and he stared back into mine. He moved his hand a little so I could talk, "Well, you didn't changed yourself."

"Oh, you did change since I last seen you."

I smirked a little, "What? Prettier?"

"No; _older_."

I narrowed my eyes and gave him an evil glare as he laughed, his voice felt like velvet against my skin. Then he leaned forward, just a breath away and my heart stopped for a moment. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. "Hmm, you do smell the same…"

I felt my cheeks redden and fought to push him off; but obviously it was all a useless effort. Edwin had on a smirk I know too well and leaned another inch closer to me, "Oh, come on, Adele; just a bite as a greeting gift?"

I wriggled even more as he chuckled. "Just like the old days, no?"

_Just like the old days, eh?_

I smiled and kneed him where it hurts most. He moaned and toppled onto the cushion, clutching at the painful spot. I laughed, enjoying my victory as I jumped away from him.

Edwin turned to me, his face no longer humorous and his eyes turning a fury red. I backed away a little as he stood up slowly, slightly regretting not bringing any weapon with me for today's interview. Still advancing on me, Edwin's lips pulled into a mischievous smile, "Now, now, you'll be a _good_ girl now; won't you, _ma princess_?"

"And you'll be a _good_ boy."

I turned to look at the figure standing at the staircase; arms folded crossly over her chest.

"Grace!" I gushed happily. And yes, I _am_ happy to see her after so long. Not that I'm any surprised that she still looked the same. Her hair is still long and brown, her eyes still sharp and her tanned skin looked tanner when standing next to the vampire Christopher. "Oh, Christopher!"

Edwin pouted next to me, "And why can't she be as enthusiastic when she sees me?"

"'Cause _she_ likes us better." Grace snickered at him, now wrapped in Christopher's arm.

Edwin rolled his eyes, "Now that they're _finally_ together, she's been bossing us around like some _dog_. It's annoying, really."

Grace waved a hand at him, "You're just jealous, sweetie."

Grace descends the stairs and stopped right in front of me. I had to look up to look at her face. But without any further notice, I was sent spiraling to the sofa with a painful sting to the side of my face. Christopher and Edwin both have a shocked look on their face as I turned to face Grace who had out of the blue, slapped me.

"Grace!" Christopher finally managed to stutter out her name. Edwin walked over to me and helped me up, one hand pressed to the side of my face. His cold hand helped reduced the pain a little but I still stared at her wide-eyed.

"Well, you deserve it! How dare you disappear without saying anything, huh? You can leave if you want to, but at least say something! Just don't go missing so suddenly!" Grace was blowing fire out of her mouth; and heck, it was a scary scene to look at. But if you look closely, you'll notice the tears that are threatening to fall. "You—you—you _bitch_! Ugh—I can't stand you!"

I hugged her, a smile on my face. Yeah, although she _slapped_ me, but hey, I'm glad she cared. Though I'll remember to _kick_ her back soon enough.

"Stop smiling, you idiot!" Grace sobbed and hugged me back.

Oh, and she cries like a baby.

"And I thought what that horrid sound was; turns out it was just _Grace_."

Adrian, Edwin's older twin brother, had magically materialized next to us. He still looked the same, blonde hair with brown streaks and seductive blue eyes. Adrian and Edwin looked exactly the same except for their bangs that were swept in different directions; Adrian left while Edwin right. Grace slapped the back of his head and he groaned at her before giving me a dazzling smile, "Hey, long time no see, Adele. Not that we missed you or anything,"

"Don't bother about him, Adele, he's just shy."

"Sebastian!" I smiled from ear to ear and hugged him, his chest vibrated as he laughed and hugged me back. "How are you doing, Adele?"

"I'm doing great!" I beamed at all of them, then I frowned at them as realization dawned on me, "Wait a sec—how'd you find me _here_!"

Edwin faked innocent, "Huh? We didn't find you, _you _are the one that find us, isn't it? I mean, _you_'re the one who came to _us_, remember?"

My mouth hanged open; I can't believe it, I fell into their _trap_! Great, now they got _me_.

Christopher, for the first time, smirked at me, "Well, since you're already here, why not sit? Let's talk; it's been long."

Grace nodded her head, "Yeah, you should do so; I wouldn't want to tie you to the chair by force,"

I narrowed my eyes at them, why do I get a feeling that they won't be letting me return home now. I looked around; everyone's here except for…

"Where's Dominic?"

Everyone turned to look at me. Grace was serving goblets of red liquid which I assume must be blood to the brothers, stopped and turned to face me. Neither of the brothers made an attempt to answer my question.

Why isn't anyone answering my question?

"What? Where is Dominic?"

Grace turned away from me as I focused my eyes on her. Most of them avoided my eye when I turned to look at them. I was getting angry, or annoyed, or just plain worried. The worst scenario that could have happened to Dominic formed in my mind.

"…no…"

This time Grace's black eyes met mine; pity was clearly shown. I felt my heart dropped; no way…

"No!"

Christopher stood up from his seat, "Adele, please listen to me—"

"No! No!!"

Edwin had rose from seat next to mine and grabbed both of my arms, his hand careful not to grab too hard, "Adele, calm down—hey!"

I struggled in his grasp, my breathe coming in short as I felt my tears brewing, "No! Let me go—"

Please, someone please tell me that Dominic isn't dead—

"Whoever said I was dead?"

I looked up to the stairs, my vision slightly blurred due to the tears brimming on the edge of falling. My breathe stopped.

There stood at the top of the stairs looking as God-like as ever with his impossibly bright blonde hair and bangs that fell into his clear icy blue eyes was Dominic. Everything he had on was either in black or red. He still looked the same; still young and beautiful. Everything I remembered the first time I met him—

Except for that lady who was leaning against him.

I stared at the lady as she stared back at me; her hair was long and straight, the color of rubies under light, her eyes emerald green and her lips full and red. Compared to my female assets, hers was impossible to match. Her skin was fairly pale and smooth, her long legs looked good in those Choo's and boy, does she looked like a model.

She was slightly taller than Dominic but he was definitely more beautiful than she is. She wrinkled her nose at my direction and I narrowed my eyes at her. No way she's a vampire; she'd look glamorous when standing alone but if she stood side by side with these vampires, she will be practically invisible to the human eye.

But who the heck is she?

It bugged me even more when Dominic snaked his arm to her waist as they descend the stairs. What? Is she his _new _girlfriend? Geez, what was I getting all jealous for…

"Dominic…" I moved forward, my hand reached out, wanting to touch him but my hand stopped itself as I stared up into the cold eyes of Dominic.

Something was different about Dominic; he looked colder, even the aura around him was different. His eyes were cold and hard, unforgiving and arrogant…like a vampire.

I shook off the feeling and smiled at him while reached my hand out to touch his arm, "Hey, Dominic! How are—"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence; my hand was painfully slapped away by Dominic.

"Adele!" Sebastian stood next to me and gave his younger brother a death glare, "Dominic, what's your problem?"

"Don't touch me with those dirty hands of yours." Dominic looked down on me; his eyes cold and hard. "Don't _ever_ touch me."

And with that, he left.

What's funnier is that when he left, it felt like a bullet went through my heart......

**_How was it? How was it? I'm anxious to know what you all think so review PLEASE! _**


	8. Chapter 7 The Ringmaster

**_Finally oh finally, a CHAPTER! Yes, I know, I took so VERY long, don't I? I apologize for such a late delay due to the problems with my computer, I wasn't able to update my story. But here is another chapter! I can say it is very short but I did it in a hurry so I could update. Hope you enjoyed it (though it doesn't have any action going on in this chapter)...Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to ME! Turning SEVENTEEN by TOMORROW! Anybody else who is celebrating their birthdays this month, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you all too! _**

**Chapter 7: The Ringmaster**

It was pretty late when I reached home, and the kids were waiting for me at the dining hall. When they saw me, they retreated to their own room and I didn't bother talking to them either so I went to my room for the night.

As I lay in bed staring at the plain boring ceiling of my room, I replayed the scene back at the hotel suite.

"_Oh, come on, stay the night. It's not like we're strangers, right?" Edwin purred lazily from the couch he is laying on._

"_Yeah, better yet, come back to us!" Adrian smiled at me. _

_I shook my head, "Sorry, Adrian, but I've got to go. The kids will be worried. If you could, I hope we don't meet again."_

"_Wait—what? Kids? Adele, you have kids?" Edwin looked the most bewildered. It's amusing the looks they are giving me._

"_How old are they? Who's the father? Oh, can we meet them?" Grace was being hyper and giving me the puppy-dog look._

"_No," I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you all meet them. It would be better if none of us meet again. It's for the best; I'm sorry."_

"_Leave them,"_

_I stopped on my way to the door and turned to look at Edwin._

"_Leave them, and come with us." Edwin said softly, "Your place is with us, Adele, you know that. Come back to us."_

"_Are you telling me to abandon my kids, Edwin?" my motherly instinct took over, "I would _never_—you hear me?—_ever_ abandon my own children. Yes, my place is with you all, but that was _before_, Edwin. I have a _life_ now; I can't leave them and walk off. I'm sorry," I turned and walked towards the door._

"_You'll regret it,"_

_I looked behind for the last time, "I'm sorry,"_

I closed my eyes and a single tear fell. Even if I want the life I used to live with them back, I can never ever have it.

Time passes, people change.

The diner was packed with patrons as usual and we were busy keeping the meals running. By the time it was eight, I was already exhausted; thanks to Ginger who didn't turn up for work. Marcus and his gang haven't shown up; though I hardly doubt they will show up today. Fragrance was helping at the counter and I volunteered to help in the kitchen. Although I was running around like a headless chicken, I was pretty happy with the job today; no werewolves and no vampires.

That was until Fragrance called me to the front.

"What?" I asked her as I walked out from the kitchen. My mouth dropped open when I saw the view in front of me.

Sitting in booth no.3 was Marcus, his younger brother Luke and three other wolf friends.

The other booth beside them however, was occupied by the Donahue vampire brothers.

I gaped at them; all of them looked like models out of magazines and each of them were leaning in their booth with a cool atmosphere around them. None of them noticed me, seeing that they're too busy putting on a glaring match. Somehow I got the feeling they knew what each other are.

Marcus finally noticed me and greeted me, a little too cheerful. "Adele!"

The Donahue brothers, Dominic no where to be seen, turned to look at me and a smile lit up their faces. Edwin stood up from his seat and bear-hugged me, not that I liked it at all. Marcus, obviously didn't like what he was seeing, narrowed his eyes at the vampire.

Fragrance, who was standing quite the distance away frowned at Edwin and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

I was pissed.

I grabbed Edwin by his collar and hissed angrily in his face, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Edwin held his hand up in surrender, "Whoa, take a chill pill, Adele."

"_Friends_ of yours, Adele?" Marcus's words were dripping with venom and I threw him a death glare.

"Shut up, _mutt_. Let the _adults_ talk,"

Marcus looked as if he was about to argue but stopped when I didn't remove my glare. I looked at Fragrance's direction and nodded at her, giving her the motherly look while mentally giving her the signal telling her to go to the back. She looked reluctant at first but went in the end. I turned to face Edwin and the gang, my expression deathly.

"I thought I _told_ you not to appear in front of me anymore, or do I have to _kill_ you myself to prove it?"

Edwin backed away slightly so I won't be in his face and frowned at me, "You don't have to _kill_ us just to get us off your back, Adele. Plus, I think I _did_ tell you that you'll regret not coming back to us."

"Whoa, Adele, you know them that well?" Marcus interrupted again and I glowered at him. He shrugged and turned to his friends. Cassandra however, was glaring at me.

I narrowed my eyes at Edwin, "Regret it? What are you going to do, _Edwin_ _Donahue_?"

Edwin took a step closer to me so his face would be just a breath away from mine. He blew out a chilly cold breath and I shivered a little. He chuckled; his voice like velvet against skin, "I might _eat_ you—"

Sebastian stood up from his seat abruptly, "Ok, that's enough!" Everyone at the booth turned to look at him; including me. He paused for a while, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Ah…Adele, please let's not argue. We haven't seen each other for like ages; it isn't nice to treat a friend from a long time this way, is it?"

Sebastian looked at me unsurely, as if hoping that I will not bite his head off. Guess today is his lucky day, then. I sighed, "Yeah, you're right," Sebastian blew out a relieved breath and I half smirked at him, "But that doesn't meant I'm letting you all stay here for any time longer." Sebastian slouched and my smirk grew wider; aren't I just evil? "Five days, maximum; and I want all of you bats and wolf out of here. Understand?"

"What—five days? Wha—why?" Adrian stood up from his seat.

"Yeah, and what was that 'bats and wolf' meant, huh?" Marcus frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes at them, "By five days if any of you still here, I'll use force. Be good pups and bats, ok?"

"Wha—are we your pets?" Cassandra glared at me and I returned her glare.

"This is my turf; everything goes the way I says. Pets or not, I'm the ringmaster now. Whatever I say goes."

"So you mean you can _play_ with us?"

Marcus suddenly stood up and leaned into me; I could feel his abs against my body and my breath was caught in my throat. His sly smile played on his handsome face and I couldn't help but gaze into his green eyes and getting caught in it. I know he was drawing me to him with his eyes like a predator mesmerizing its prey but I couldn't draw my eyes away from his. I tiptoed so I would be closer to him until our face was just a breath away. His lips were just inches from mine…

"That's enough,"

I felt someone tearing me away from Marcus and I turned sideways to look into the face of Dominic.

"Do—Dominic?" I stuttered.

The air around Dominic was cold and he was practically shooting daggers with his eyes at Marcus. Marcus narrowed his eyes at Dominic and growled, "_Vampire_."

"Nice to meet you too, _mutt_," Dominic hissed through gritted teeth, his arms still wrapping around my shoulder. He turned to his brothers, "Well, you could have at least _tried_ to stop them,"

Edwin and Adrian shrugged their shoulders, "We were enjoying the show too much to stop it."

Grace rolled her eyes, "It was interesting for once. Why'd you care anyway?"

"I don't like it, though." Sebastian pouted and looked away.

Christopher just shrugged.

I pushed Dominic's arm away, "Well, thanks for _saving_ me. And glad to see you too. What are you doing here anyway?"

Dominic glared at me before averting his gaze, "No other reasons; I followed their scent here, by the way."

"Ah, so there is really no other reason?" Grace smirked at him and he gave her a deathly glare before averting his gaze away from mine.

"Before I forgot, can I ask why you are all here again before I kick you guys out because you guys are pulling too much attention here?" I asked when I noticed the looks the patrons are giving us.

"To talk," answered Marcus and Edwin at the same time. The both of them threw each other a dirty look and smirked, at the same time said, "What do you have anything to talk to _our_ Adele, anyway?"

With that, they fell into a glaring match all over again.

"Whoa, whoever said I was _anyone's_? Talk; we will. Now, get out." I rolled my eyes at the ones that ignored me, "_Now_," Still no one bothered with me, "Or I'll ignore all of you _forever_." Oh that _did_ get them moving.

However, only Dominic stayed.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and he looked back at me. He walked towards me and leaned in close so our face is inches away and smiled, "I have _no_ problem not talking with you _forever_. Moreover, it's even _better_ if we don't talk to each other; _forever_." His words were dripping with acid and somehow, I felt hurt.

I watched him exited the diner, not even once did he turn to look back. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes as I let out a shaky breath. Don't ask me why but this Dominic right now? I really can't hate him. I would rather hate him, be angry at him, than feeling all hurt just because something mean comes out from his mouth.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to the face of my daughter. She looked at me quizzically and I smiled at her, pretending nothing's wrong. "There," I said cheerfully, "problem solved."

"Hey, mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's that blonde guy?"

My eyes widen a little. Is my teenage daughter finally taking interest in boys now? Though taking interest in vampires isn't such a good idea…

"_Which_ blonde?"

"Duh, the one that _hugged_ you?"

Is that jealousy I hear?

"Oh, _that_ one; why do you ask?"

Fragrance wrinkled her nose in disgust, "He smelled _funny_. Somehow there's something else about him…"

I looked at her wide eyed, _something_? Oh no…don't tell me…

"Whatever you think he is, he is not. Forget it, its best if you pretend not to know him. Those people…are people I knew from my past. It's better if they do not know about you…yet." I averted my eyes from Fragrance's gaze and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whoa…don't tell me; they're the Donahue family?" Her mouth was set in an 'O' shape when she saw my shocked expression at her guess. "That means he's the twin—what's his name again?"

I looked at her sternly, "Whatever his name is, is none of your business. Get to work already."

She rolled her eyes at me and a cunning smile lit her face; suddenly looking so much like that Barbie-wannabe Ginger, "Oh, I'll get his name for sure."

My face paled. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

**_Blah blah. Short, I know. Now, REVIEW and TELL me who is your favourite character! I sooo want to know who you like best in this story. Reivew and tell!_**


	9. Chapter 8 Suspect

**_Ta-daa!! Another chapter UP! Yes, it has been long, hasn't it? How is everyone? I hope you're doing as good as I am. Last year of high school really is a pain, all the homework and stress; YUCK. But hey, I'm glad to be able to finally update. Here it is, another chapter for ya'll! Hope you like it!_**

**Chapter 8: Suspect**

_Who would you choose—in the end? _

_Would you choose me?—or her instead? _

'_Cause I'm begging here right now…waiting 'til the very end._

It's cold.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw only darkness. I sat up slowly and felt the cold tiles beneath me. I looked around; I'm in some kind of a long room. Even though there were dimly lit candles that are floating in mid-air, there were no shadows cast by the light. The floor tiles seemed to be set in two colors; white and black, like of a chessboard.

I stared into the darkness that seems to stretch for miles away. Somehow it seemed that I was waiting for someone…or something.

There was a slight sparkle of light, like a crystal reflecting light.

I stood up effortlessly, as if I weight like a feather. I walked slowly towards it; my feet moving on its own record. As I walked closer, darkness slowly opened up to reveal a floor-length mirror. Somehow I was starting to get anxious and scarred of what I will see as the reflection. But as if it was like a magnet, I was drawn towards it and closer and closer I get to it…

Finally I came to a stop in front of it.

To my relief, it was my own reflection looking back at me; the same reddish-black hair and brown eyes. Awkwardly, I raised my hand and placed it on the mirror, my reflection reflecting the same movement.

Suddenly, unexpected, my chest felt a stinging pain. It was suffocating that I gasped and coughed at the same time. I leaned into the mirror with my face faced downwards. Holding a hand to my chest, I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that the pain will go away.

True enough, the pain slowly subsides.

Still leaning onto the mirror with my hand on it, I looked back up to my reflection.

No, wait…

_This isn't me!_

I tried to back away but my hand would not leave the mirror, so I was stuck there at the spot staring at the girl who looked like me.

_Is this…me?_

I tilted my head sideways and the reflection in the mirror mirrored my action. I examined my reflection; the red color in my hair is more visible now even without having to be under light and by the way it fell across my shoulders made it seemed impossibly silky, my skin are now twice the tone lighter than normal and my eyes; it was no longer the normal brown but a fiery red.

_Wait—Red?_

I, or should I say my _reflection_, smiled at me.

Danger was the instant message my mind had. But I wasn't fast enough; my reflection had already freed itself from the mirror and in less than a second, has managed to catch me by my neck with both her hands. With a menacing smile, it tore my neck and the last thing I could remember before the alien yet comforting darkness consumes me was the ear splitting sound of someone's scream.

…………

…dele…

"Adele!"

I jumped up from my bed and landed very much unsuccessfully with my face instead of my legs on the cold floorboard. Wincing in pain and slightly annoyed, I sat up and looked up to my daughter who was standing at the door with a bemused look on. I scowled at her, "What?"

"And I once wondered where Nathaniel got those ungraceful acts from," she half smirked at me when I glowered at her, oh for God's sake, who are we kidding? I can't believe she's actually my daughter. "No, really; Nathaniel does fell off the bed in the mornings when he's trying to get up a little too quick."

Oh yeah, thanks, at least someone is more like my own flesh and blood.

"Get up already, I had Nathaniel made pancakes this morning, I tell you; he's getting better and better each day!" Fragrance stooped down to pick up my fallen pillow and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, and 'til now you still can't cook," I replied sarcastically.

"And you can't cook either," Fragrance mockingly fired back, "Thank goodness you have a son, _mom_."

I washed up and changed into my favorite black tank top and blue cut-off jeans. True enough, I could smell pancakes from my room. I went down the stairs and was greeted by Nathaniel with his oh-so-charming smile, "Morning, mother."

I smiled back at him, "Oh, pancakes! Pass me the chocolate syrup, will you?" Nathaniel did as I asked and passed me a plate of pancakes and the syrup bottle. Fragrance plopped down into the stool next to me as Nathaniel handed her a plate of pancakes stacked like a mountain with maple syrup poured on top. I stared at her as she ate her fill. Then, Nathaniel sat down at the other side of me, poured strawberry syrup over his little hill of pancakes and started to gobble them down. I stared at him too.

No matter how many times I look at my werewolf kids, it never fails to amaze me how much _they_ can eat.

"Hey, where's the remote?" Fragrance asked as she looked around the table for the remote to the television in the dinning area where we were sitting. "Lucky! Go get the remote!"

Lucky, our brown and white Collie, yapped happily as it marched off into the living room to retrieve our remote. I rolled my eyes at Fragrance as she petted Lucky on its head when he placed the remote at her feet. How lazy can my daughter possibly be?

It has been a habit for us to sit at the dinning table on weekend mornings eating our breakfast while watching the morning news. Not like there is anything interesting so early in the morning.

Fragrance switched on the television and flipped the channels every five seconds looking for more interesting news as she usually does in the mornings. I lazily stretched in my stool while Nathaniel willingly did the cleanup. I watched Nathaniel's back as he washed the plates with both of my hands supporting my head. From the behind view, Nathaniel do look every bit like Julian; the wavy hair that makes you want to run your hands through it and those oh-so-broad shoulders. Their height was nearly similar too, except that maybe Julian was a pinch taller.

"My God…" I heard Fragrance breathed beside me but I didn't bother to look at what she was watching on the news. "Mom, look!"

I scowled at her when she suddenly grabbed me by my arm and I finally take a look at the television. Turns out a pretty news lady was reporting about some murder happening in—what?

I stared at the picture of the victims—yes, _victims_, there were two pictures—and felt the blood drained from my face. I didn't need to read the names below the pictures to immediately recognize who they were.

"This had got to be a serial killer, and that person is still on the loose; said the detective in charge of this outrageous crazy murder spree, Detective Sergeant Eric Sanderson. He also added that they were starting to suspect that this case is acted out by a woman instead of a man, for that was no sexual assaults on any of these victims.

The first victim; Ginger Brown, aged 24, was found dead on Friday night by a passerby in a dark alley. It was believed that the victim was murdered elsewhere and later dumped at this alley. No one reported her missing thus no search was set until that unfortunate passerby stumbled into the body.

The second victim however, was reported missing Saturday morning by her manager when she didn't turn up for her supposed photo shoot. The body was later found at night in another alley just two blocks from the previous alley where the first victim was found. Many were upset with the death of this current fame-rising model, Sara, and hope for her soul to rest in peace.

The both of these victims were brutally killed by force and what the detectives called—hatred.

"The killer must have very much hate for these poor girls to be able to kill them in such a gruesome manner," said Detective Eric, "Both were brutally stab by a sharp object (which they still failed to identify as) and beaten to death. Cause of death believed to be bleeding to death, but not before too much of heavy beatings to every part of the victim's body. There were no signs of rape done on any woman. However, autopsy results shown that both women had intercourse well before murdered; so we are now looking for their partner."

The police departments are now urging people to step up if known any possible information that may help this case.

"The killer is still on the loose, and we want everyone out there to be on your highest guard; do not become the next victim to this insane killer."

And that is the end of this morning's daily report; I'm Julie and have a lovely day."

The channel continues on about the weather forecast but Fragrance switched it off. Nathaniel had stopped washing the dishes long ago and was staring right at me. The only sound that could be heard was my overly loud heartbeat. Lucky was lying on the couch fast asleep; lucky guy.

"That explains why Ginger wasn't at work yesterday," I stated the obvious.

"And they're now suspecting a woman behind the scene," Fragrance eyed me uncertainly. I threw her a dirty glare.

"Are you _suspecting_ me?" my tone was laced with ice cold enough to freeze Antarctic.

"I am _not_ suspecting you!" Fragrance threw her arms in the air, "I can't _believe_ you would even think that I would suspect you! Jeez!" She stood up a little too quick, making the stool tumble to the floor and waking the sleeping Lucky. She walked up the stairs and slammed her door with a loud bang. I winced at the sound and sighed, before looking up to meet my son's eye.

"Fragrance is just having her PMS, that's all. Don't get mad at her, ok?" Nathaniel looked at me with his adorable puppy eyes and I sighed once more.

"I'm not mad at her…just tired, that's all. With those faces turning up in the news are bad enough for me. Sara, that model just now? I saw her Friday night…she was with one of the vamp—my friends."

"You mean the Donahue vampires."

I sat up in my stool, "Why—?"

"Mum, I can smell them, you know? Their smell is totally off, I would notice."

I sighed, "I was hoping you'd never figure it out."

Nathaniel kept silent.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't think it's any of their doing. Vampires don't kill people with a weapon, or even left them to bleed to death; it's a waste of good blood. Plus, they suspect it's a female's doing; none among those vampires were female." I leaned into the table, "I don't think any of them will do something like this anyway."

"You have too much faith in us."

I jumped a good six feet high when someone spoke directly next to my ear. My shock turned to anger as I whirled on the intruder. I hissed angrily at him, "What are you doing here, _Adrian_?"

Nathaniel looked surprised by the sudden appearance of a vampire but quickly moved to a fighting stance and growled at the intruder. Adrian sneered at Nathaniel before looking back at me, "And who's that?"

"I should be asking the same thing about you," Fragrance was suddenly behind Adrian and less than a minute he was flung out to the living room. Adrian crashed into the glass table and breaking it under his weight. She was about to give him a good kick to the ribs when someone else held her from behind by her arms, preventing her from hurting Adrian any further than she did.

Fragrance turned her head and was about to snapped at the person but stopped when she saw clear of his face. The both of them stared at each other, not saying anything yet seemed to be communicating through some invisible psychic wave. They didn't seem to be letting go any moment and it bugs me nonetheless.

"Edwin, you let my _daughter_ go, _now_!" I hurriedly rushed to my daughter's side and as soon as they were freed of each other, I pulled her behind me. Edwin shook his head, as if he was in a daze and turned his attention to me.

"Oh, hey, Adele; wait—your _daughter_?" Edwin gapped at me.

"What the _heck?_" Adrian stumbled to get out of the broken table, "she's a freaking _werewolf_!"

"That explains the smell! Wait…he's a _mutt_ too? Twins?" Edwin looked from Fragrance to Nathaniel and back to Fragrance again, this time a slight smirk on his lips.

"And so what that these _mutts_ are my kids? What use is that door for, huh? If I'm not mistaken, the bell isn't broken."

"Sorry, the door wasn't lock so we just let ourselves in." Adrian said as he dust off shreds of broken glasses from his shirt.

"Well, yeah, whatever. But you got to pay for that table, I liked it a lot." I pointed to the table that is now broken in half and the glass is scattered over the rugs. No way am I doing the cleaning.

"What—why? She kicked me!" Adrian protested like a five-year-old kid caught breaking mum's favorite vase.

"You were the one that suddenly appeared without further notice!" Fragrance argued; she was not one to put down a fight. "Plus, I couldn't recognize your smell so—"

"O.K! That's enough, you two. Just get me a 200 bucks table and I'll be happy. I didn't say you don't share half the pain either, Fragrance; go get the broom." I ordered them and Fragrance, slightly reluctant; went to get the rug cleaned out. Adrian frowned at me but didn't argue; I hope he gets me a new better coffee table.

"So she's Fragrance, huh?" Edwin half smiled beside me. I was rather annoyed so I stomped on his foot as hard as I can. "Ouch! What was that for?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "So, what brings you all here? Oh wait, don't tell me you followed my scent here."

"You weren't that hard to follow; after all, your scent just seems to get stuck in our heads." Adrian replied, still not looking at me but at somewhere else. I followed his gaze and saw who he was staring at. I frowned almost immediately.

Nathaniel looked up just in time and raised an eyebrow at me when he saw my frowning look. I turned to Adrian and elbowed him this time, and in response he groaned. "What was that for?" Oh well, at least he isn't looking somewhere else other than me now.

"You guys haven't answered my question; what are the both of you doing here? And where are the rest?"

Adrian rubbed his tummy as if I really did elbow him hard—which I did, "It's the news; you've seen it, haven't you?"

I felt a cold shiver ran down my spine, "Uh-huh, what about it?"

"Well, seeing that we have remarkable hearing, we just by coincidence overheard the conversation between that detective—what's his name again?—and one of his police friend. Seems like there were clues on the body that lead them to a suspect…"

For a moment there, I stopped breathing. "And—?"

"It's you,"

**_How is it? Tell me please! I'm really anxious in knowing each of your opinions and thoughts after reading this chapter; so REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 9 The Reality

_**Yessss!!! That's probably what most of you will be screaming once you've seen this. I KNOW I did. It has been 2 months since I've last updated and I couldn't wait to see each of your reviews on this chapter. Sorry I didn't update earlier. My internet was down and my computer suffered from virus attack...BUT now that I'm back, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Maybe in two weeks. So REVIEW please! I want to know what all of you think of this chapter. To those who waited for so long, I sincerely apologize for the late update. And to those who reviewed non-stop, thank you very much. I'm really glad to see the reviews. Read on and REVIEW!! **_

**Chapter 9: The Reality**

"_Well, seeing that we have remarkable hearing, we just by coincidence overheard the conversation between that detective—what's his name again?—and one of his police friend. Seems like there were clues on the body that lead them to a suspect…"_

_For a moment there, I stopped breathing. "And—?"_

"_It's you,"_

I sat in a straight-backed chair at a small, scarred table in the interrogation room. Oh, sorry, interview room. That's what that Detective Sergeant Eric Sanderson and his mates called this room that smelled like stale sweat and cigarettes.

Detective Sergeant Eric Sanderson sat right across me with his arms folded on the table. He looks like someone in his mid-thirties, or he could be younger than he looks with razor short black hair and eyes as dark as his hair. He was dark, even darker than my tan skin tone. Maybe an inch over six foot five with bulging muscles, he looked like the duplicated Vern all over again. His voice however, wasn't as intimidating as his looks.

"Now, Miss Morgan, will you please go over it just one more time for me?"

I sighed deeply; I have been here for the past three hours explaining the same thing over and over again to him and his fellow police friends, and yet they still refused to digest in my explanation. Hah, trust them to trust the words of a murder suspect.

"Like I've said for the billionth time the past three hours I'm in here, I was at a friend's hotel room on Friday night as I have an interview with them. I wasn't expecting them as I thought it would be some other tourist looking for tour guides. I needed the part-time job so I took this one in."

"Yes, yes; I've heard this as much as you've said it, Miss Morgan." I glared at him half wishing that my eyes could burn a hole in his head. "What I really want to know is _where_ were you during the morning before you went to this '_interview_'?"

He made the interview sound like some horny porn job I'm taking on and it sure didn't help on making me any more annoyed. I moved in my seat, "I _told_ you, I slept through the whole morning. I work the night shift at The Bar—I'm sure you know where it is—so I was pretty much knocked out the whole day. I didn't even wake up 'til mid-afternoon."

"Is there anyone to testify to that?" Sergeant Sanderson wrote something on a notepad he brought in a couple of hours ago.

Anybody smart enough would have noticed that I was fuming with anger and impatience; I'm tired and I was treated like a piece of shit so yeah, this nice _gentleman _here will have to receive my out roar. "Sergeant, with all due respect, I'm sure you're doing a _fabulous_ job and really take this job of yours seriously; but I'm tired, I haven't had anything to drink since I came here and I'm sure not even your criminals were treated like this."

The sergeant looked at me in the eye and I met his. He sighed and stood up, "Yes, I'm sorry; I'll go get a coffee for you."

I raised my hand, "No, don't bother; I just want to go home."

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"And why is that so?" I asked, my voice an octave higher. Sergeant Sanderson scratched the back of his head, as if thinking of a right way to put his words straight.

"Do you have a lawyer? Aren't you going to get one?" he asked as he sat back down at the chair.

I folded my arms across my chest, "I don't have a lawyer and I don't see why I'd need one. I've told you; I'm _innocent_."

"Every _murderer_ says they are innocent, Miss Morgan."

I stood up with my both of my hands raised to the air, "Fine, I'll go call someone to bail me out of here."

"That won't work either; I'm not letting people bail you out." Sergeant Sanderson stood up with me; he was taller than me so much more that I had to back up a little to look at him in the eye.

"You're really sure I'm the _one_, isn't it?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

He looked a little taken aback and frowned, "Well, the evidence says—"

"The evidence or the _clues_? Detective Sergeant Eric Sanderson, if I'm not mistaken, _you_ found clues left behind that point at _me_ as the _killer._ Clues are _not_ evidence, sergeant; that does not make me the killer."

He was silent for a while, his expression showing that I had hit the right nerve and he is now doubtful of his actions. He was about to say something when the door opened. Sergeant Eric looked as if he were about to bark at the intruder but stopped when the policeman stuttered, "Sir, her lawyer is here…"

I frowned; I don't remember calling anybody, not to mention a lawyer. Sergeant Sanderson looked as puzzled as I do, but walked out of the room tailed by the policeman. He came back in a moment later, looking flustered.

"You're free to go," he said through gritted teeth, as if unpleased that I was off the hook. I stood up and followed him out to the front. There I saw the person I least expected.

"I hope you're not giving my client any hard time, Sergeant Sanderson,"

People would call that an artificial smile, I would say that looks like the smile a predator would give to his prey. Dominic narrowed his eyes at me and I looked away. The sergeant grumbled, "If it is not because you were friends with the chief, I wouldn't have let her off this easily."

Dominic kept his smile on all times, "Oh, I am sure she is as innocent as she looks,"

Sergeant Sanderson huffed once more before leaving us. The police behind the desk asked Dominic to sign some forms before allowing us to leave. I was about to go to my car when Dominic pulled at my hand. I shrieked in surprise at Dominic's cold touch.

"Geez, you're loud!" Dominic's grip on my hand tightens and I hissed in pain.

"Let go! That hurts!"

Dominic smirked at me, "You have no manners at all, do you? After so many years, I'd thought that at least you'd learn to have some manners."

"_Thank you_, than. Now, will you let go of my hand?" I said through gritted teeth. Dominic loosens his grip on me but didn't make any movement to remove it. I tried shaking his hand off but it was a failure. I glared at him, "_Excuse me_, mister, but could you _please_ remove your hand? I'm not used to holding hands."

Dominic didn't say anything else but dragged me to his flashy BMW Z4 Roadster. I started to panic; what do I know what this _jerk_ is thinking?

Dominic stopped at his track and turned to glare at me, "Well, I was _thinking_ of bringing you to the suite since its safer there and stop calling me a _jerk_."

I raised an eyebrow at him, _ha, I've forgotten the fact that he reads mind._

"So how 'bout you stop shoving thoughts into my head?" Dominic leaned his face towards mine with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. I blush a deep red before stumbling back a little, nearly tripping over my own two legs. Thank god Dominic was holding onto my arm or I would have fall.

"Now, I really can't let you go, can I?" Dominic smile widens.

I frowned at him and grumbled, "Fine…"

Dominic smirked, as if he just achieved something worth being proud of. I bet he's just glad he won the argument. We got into the car and Dominic fired up the engine. In less than an hour, we arrived at the five-star hotel. This time, Dominic let me walk by myself and I was thankful for that. I don't need a man to make sure I walk straight.

It was the same guy standing at the door from that day, this time instead of wrinkling his nose at me and a look-over, he nodded politely instead. What I find funny was he panicky did a 90 degree bow as soon as he saw Dominic walking in front. Dominic didn't even give him a second-glance before entering the building and I followed him in not too late to hear that doorman grumbling under his breath, "—sucker!"

I rolled my eyes at him and stole a look at Dominic; I bet he heard it as clearly as I did. Dominic pretended to look unbothered but I know him better and I restrained myself from laughing out loud. We didn't say anything to each other as we walk out of the lift and into the suite. Dominic has gone back to his don't-touch-me mode again so I just shut up and kept silent as we clicked the door open.

Inside sat a very impatient Grace and her lover, Christopher.

She jumped up to hug me as soon as we stepped in. "Adele! Ugh, what took you so long, you stupid Dominic? If I knew you'd take so long, I would have gone there myself!"

Dominic sneered at her, "And what? Turn into a _wolf _and tear at their throats? I'm _smarter_, and you know that."

Grace rolled her eyes at him, "No, you just _read_ minds." She turned to me, "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! With those horrid news on the TV, I don't think it's safe if you're out on your own anymore! You have _got_ to stay here; it's for your own safety. We could very much protect you, you know."

"I think I will be fine on my own; plus, I can't leave my kids at home alone. _They_ are the ones that are not safe on their own." I replied Grace and move out of her hug.

"Oh, don't worry about them; I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Grace waved her hand at me, "And I've heard from those _idiotic_ twins," There was some shouting coming from the rooms on the second floor and Grace chuckled to herself, "that you have a pair of _werewolf_ twins, Adele."

I gulped as I felt her black eyes on me.

"Who _exactly_ is the _father_, Adele?" Grace asked; her voice lined with more than just curiosity.

I looked away; somehow I got a feeling Grace could guess very well who the father was. Grace moved closer, "Adele, is there by any chance that the father was someone I _knew_? Someone like—"

"I think that secret can be kept for a little while longer, no?" Sebastian interrupted us and I gave him a thankful look, I didn't want Grace to guess correctly and having to face her questions. More importantly, I didn't want Dominic to hear the name of the father even though he might have already guessed it himself.

Dominic just stared at me with cold emotionless icy blue eyes. I stared back at him until I couldn't stand the connection and looked away.

Grace turned to glare at Sebastian, "I _think_ I need to know, Sebastian. If I were to guess correctly that the father is _him_, than I need to inform _him _immediately, especially at a time like this. You _know_, don't you, Sebastian?"

_Something's wrong_.

"What…what are you guys talking about?" I asked and Grace looked at me uncomfortably, "Inform of what? What do you have to inform, Grace? I don't see what is there left for you to inform, and to whom?"

Grace looked away and threw a worried glance at Christopher who merely sighed. Sebastian frowned, "It is his own problem, and none of ours. I don't see why you are still bothered with him when we are no longer sides with him. What about Adele that you have to inform, huh? I don't see him searching for her once she was gone, I don't see why he'd be bothered about her now anymore."

I frowned; so _he_ didn't bother looking for me when I disappeared, that was convenient. "So I take that as you're all talking about _Julian_, am I right?"

Grace looked as if I hit the jackpot because she looked speechless for a sec before regaining her composure. She looked unsure about what to say and turned to Christopher for support. Christopher looked at me and smiled an assuring smile at Grace. She held her breath and smiled weakly at me. I take it as a yes.

"And _wha_t is the big case? What is so important about me and my kids that you need to inform to him? I don't see how the news about me and my kids will help him. I don't think he'll be too excited about this news; and I _definitely_ did not say that my kids have any connection to him at all. He _might_ not be the father, you know?"

Grace frowned, "But—"

"Adele said it, didn't she? The kids might not even be his!" Sebastian retorted.

Grace threw him a deadly glare, "But as you well _know_, they _did_ get into some _bed actions_ that night; didn't they?"

I nearly choked on my own saliva.

Dominic's head suddenly turned a good 90 degrees and he glared at Grace.

"Thanks for the reminder," snapped Sebastian bitterly.

Christopher just coughed uncomfortably at his seat. Now Grace looked a little guilty.

"You don't understand, Adele; after you're gone for so long, many things changed. Especially…especially _him_…"

Dominic sat at the couch without saying anything but just staring into an empty space. Sebastian however was fretting at his spot as if disagreeing with what Grace was about to tell me. My heart twisted into a knot.

"What about him?" I asked; my voice calm as I hoped it would be.

Grace walked towards me and held my hands in hers, "Adele, you _know_ an Alpha responsibility in a pack is to guard and reproduce, right? When one Alpha doesn't do his job properly, the pack members will after sometime go against him…You see, Julian, he is doing a great job with expanding his territory but he—"

"—just isn't mating."

Grace growled at Dominic for interrupting her. I raised an eyebrow at her, somehow I didn't like where this conversation is going. Dominic stood up and glided towards us, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Dom—"

"You get it, don't you, Adele?" Dominic was inches away from me now and I could even taste his breath on my tongue, "Your _Julian_ needs a mate right now, and _you_ are not there. Now what is a desperate wolf to do without his lover to breed? What is _he_ going to do, Adele? Come on, tell me?"

I couldn't say anything; my mind was drawing blank with Dominic standing so dangerously close to me and the thought of Julian with someone else—

I shook my head.

"Dominic, stop it!"

"Come on, Adele, say it. You know, don't you?" Dominic slurred beside me.

"…no…"

My mind was spinning; Julian's black spiky short hair and emerald green eyes slowly coming into view, his charming sunlight smile was spinning…

"Say it out, Adele, you know the answer; what is your beloved lover going to do?" Dominic's voice continued to stir in my head, making me feel even drowsier.

_Before I could even reach the door, someone grab me and lift me up as if I was some rag doll._

_I kicked and screamed, "No!! Let me down!! Let me down, you idiot!"_

_I felt the person laughed and I moved slightly to take a good look at the person who was carrying me over his shoulder like I was nothing and came face to face with Julian. I squirmed, "Let me down!! Let me go!!"_

_Julian laughed again; his voice was deep and awfully sexy. "Hey Grace, did you lose something?"_

"…stop it…" I muttered, my heart finding it harder to breathe now.

_I eyed them curiously, "Fur ball?"_

_Julian's emerald eyes sparkled, "Oh, you know, we howl at the moon and we run in packs."_

"No, I will not stop until you say it out loud."

_I sighed, "I know you won't eat me," the thought of Julian eating me up made my face cringe and Julian looked more offended than ever. He was quick enough to mask it away with a slightly too cheerful look and smiled at me, "But you don't trust me, that's all. It's ok, logically who would trust a werewolf from not gobbling them up?"_

_He made the word 'gobbling' dripping with so much venom I could lick it right off the word._

"_Ok," I was starting to get a little annoyed with him making me feel like the evil one here, "You know what? Just bring me there."_

_Julian looked at me with an excited look on his face, "Really?" _

_I rolled my eyes at him, "Really."_

_Julian gave me a mischievous grin and lift me up, bridal style. I gasped in surprise; obviously no one had ever carried me like that. "Wha—what are you doing?" I am obviously stuttering. What a loser._

"_Just hold on to me tight."_

"…no, stop it…please!"

_Julian immediately saw it and pulled back. But too late, I had already had my hands around him and pulling him down. Julian falls into the water with a big splash and I laughed a satisfied laugh._

_Julian coughed, "Geez, Adele!" I laughed and Julian with a playful growl tackles me. I laughed as I tried to dodge his grasp and he fall face flat into the water. _

"Dominic! Stop this right now!" is that Grace's voice?

"Hey, Dominic, I think that's enough…."

"Shut up! Adele, don't deny what your heart knows. Say it!"

"I don't know! Say what? Say what!" I shouted at him in frustration.

Dominic grabbed me by my sides and my mind spin even more, "Say what you already knew! Say it! Tell me! What will Julian do?"

I shook my head, Dominic is right; my heart knows the answer but I—

"…no…I—I can't…no…"

"_You should go, Adele."_

_I turned to look at Julian but he didn't look at me. My heart squeezed in pain, why?_

"_It's for your own good, and his." Dominic answered instead but I ignored him and continue to stare at Julian. I'm not leaving until he looks at me in the eye and tell me he wants me to leave. I am that stubborn._

_Julian won't dare to do it, he won't dare to look me in the eye and say he doesn't want to see me again. He will not do it because he couldn't bring himself to do something that will hurt me as much as it hurts him. But I was wrong._

_Julian turned to face me abruptly, his eyes stone cold and hard. His expression was unreadable as he said it, "I do not want to see you down here again. Now, leave."_

"Say it!"

"—no…please…"

"Damn it, say it!"

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. _

"NO! Let go—!"

_Julian_.

"Stop denying it! Say it!"

"No!!"

_I am sorry for being so selfish._

"SAY IT!"

_I love you._

"I DON'T WANT HIM WITH ANOTHER GIRL!"

Dominic let go of me and my legs unbuckled beneath me. I fell to the ground and Grace was by my side in a blink. She was glaring at him as if accusing him of pushing me to reality this harsh. Tears were rolling down the side of my face unconsciously but I still looked up to Dominic who was staring down at me. There was something in his eyes…something raw…

"You get it, don't you now? Julian _need_s to and _will_ find a mate. You can't stop it from happening now. He needs to know if he has kids. Everyone in the pack needs to know…or you know what will happen to him, Adele?"

I didn't say anything, just waiting for him to tell me on his own.

"They will _kill_ him, Adele."

My heart stopped.

"_Julian_ will _die_."

_**How was it? Ok? Bad? Terrible? Fab? Tell me! All your reviews are muchly appreciated. As they say; the more you review, the faster I write!**_


	11. Chapter 10 Second Date?

**_Sorry I take such a LONG time to update. Yeah, I know, I'm a jackass. Sorry. This is a really SHORT chapter. Done it a LONG time ago but couldn't update due to my stupid COMPUTER who suddenly decided to NOT FUNCTION. Since there is a demand for a Dominic's POV, I've decided to do one chapter of Dominic's POV. The chapter won't be up so soon tho, but I will definitely make time in my VERY busy schedule to put it up, so wait up people!! *smiles* I hope you all find this chapter amusing...tell me what you think after that, ok?_**

**Chapter 10: Second Date?**

"Fish and chips on table 8 please!"

"Hamburger and fries up!"

"Someone get the phone please? Where is the lamb chop, huh? Come on!"

"Another double cheeseburger and two cokes on table 10. Someone _please_ slap Adele back to her senses? She's in the way!"

Thomas Harrison, owner of The Bar, nearly had to throw the serving tray at me to knock me out of my reverie. I gave him an apologetic look before running off to the back of the restaurant to take a five-minute break. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The weather was chiller than usual and I pulled my jacket closer to my body, hoping it would give me some warmth. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, sighing as I do so.

"_Julian will die."_

"What are you going to do, Adele?" I muttered to myself.

"What are you going to do what?"

I nearly jumped out of my own skin, who would have thought that someone other than the workers in The Bar would come to the back. I glared at the speaker before taking a few steps back, putting me closer to the entrance.

"What do you want, Marcus?" I hissed through gritted teeth. If it is revenge he wants, I'm not in the mood for it. He can kill me if he wants to right now.

He held both of his hands up in the air, "Whoa, chill. I'm not here to fight."

"Then what?" I asked, unsure whether I should be talking to Marcus at all.

"I just wanted to­—" Marcus paused, his green eyes staring intensely into mine before looking away, "—eat dinner."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "There are tons of food outlets out there that you could go, why The Bar?"

I just don't trust him, ok?

"Really, do I need an excuse? I can come here anytime I want, right? This is after all one of the most popular place to eat." Marcus frowned at me.

Ah. He got a point.

"Whatever," I waved my hand at him before entering The Bar. I picked the tray with the orders from table 9 and did the serving just in time to see Marcus entering with his younger brother by his side and sat themselves at the table closest to the entrance. I raised an eyebrow at him; I thought he came alone.

"Get the order on table 5 would you, Adele?" Thomas said from behind the cashier and I waved my hand at him indicating that I understand. I nodded politely at the few patrons on the way to booth 5. Ever since Ginger's death was made public in the news, everyone that came to The Bar long enough to know her will state how much they love her humorous chatter. I have to admit that I kind of miss her too. It has been harder to keep the patron's patience once Ginger was no longer here.

I stopped right in front of the booth and put on my brightest smile while pulling out my order sheet pad. "Can I take your orders please?"

As they went on discussing what they want to order, I took the chance to look closely at the customers. All of them were men, probably in their late forties with a good big beer belly. One of them was even puffing on a cigar. The one closest on the outside kept giving me a cheesy grin and to be polite, I smiled back.

That was obviously not wise.

Before I knew it, that old fart had his hands smoldering up and down my back; lingering too long at my butt. The Bar had a simple rule; that is not to touch any of the waitresses unless you want your butt to land on the outside of The Bar. I tried moving myself further away from him while giving him a warning smile. Unfortunately, this man didn't get the message and reached his hand further to touch my thighs below my skirt.

That was the last straw.

I was about to give him a good scolding but that man yelled first.

I looked up alarmed to see a very much pissed off Marcus twist the man's arm to the back. His eyes were already an eerie green; his monster looking out, waiting for the moment to be able to run free.

"You bastard; you broke my arm!" the man cried pathetically. His old buddies all had stood up, alarmed that their friend here was attacked. Now all eyes in The Bar are on us.

"I don't think so; I haven't heard a _crack_ yet." Marcus growled dangerously and he twisted the man's arm harder. This time there was a sickening crack and the man howled in pain.

Marcus looked as if he was about to really tear this man's arm out. I don't get why he is so pissed off but I got a feeling I had better stop him before he really does tear this pervert man's arm, even if I feels like he deserves it. "Stop it, Marcus; I'm fine so you can stop now." Marcus looked at me and his eyes returned back to its normal color. There was something else lingering in his eyes; and it wasn't the beast in him.

Thomas appeared among the crowd and shouted angrily, "What is going on here?"

Marcus hissed beside the man's ear, "This old fart _here_—" the man whimpered in fear, "—went touchy-feely with your waitress here when she obviously didn't like it."

Thomas looked at me and his face darkened when he turned to face the man. "Mister, I'm sure you know the rules as to keep your hands to yourself, no?"

"I can sue you for—AH!!" The man yelled once more when Marcus, who had not released his grip on the poor man's arm, twisted it again. The man nodded his head vigorously this time while whimpering 'sorry'.

Thomas rubbed his temple with both of his fingers, "Sir, I know this may seem extreme but you should be grateful it is this man here that caught you because if it is me, I would have you handled worst, you understand?" The man nodded his head once more and Thomas waved a hand at Marcus, "You should let him go now; that is _after_ you've thrown him out."

The man looked slightly shocked at how one could threat one's customer but didn't say anything. His old buddies looked embarrassed and excused themselves. Some patrons actually cheered when Marcus had that man threw out. No one like customers who come here looking for more than food and cheapskate ways of fulfilling their own sexual desires.

I stood there watching Marcus as he made his way back after throwing the man with the broken arm out. Some patrons were congratulating him for catching the pervert and stopping him from molesting any other waitress. I just stared at him until he stood in front of me, looking slightly proud of himself.

"You didn't have to go _that _far,"

"A thank you would be enough." Marcus smiled a wolfy grin at me; somehow he looked slightly seductive standing with his arm outstretched over my head. Now that I am standing this close to him only did I notice things I didn't notice the first time when I was trying to avoid being killed. His hair, now that I've finally take notice, wasn't black; it was midnight blue. A very rare color; he could have dyed it, or it could be natural like my reddish-black hair color. He has a tattoo behind that starts at the nape of the neck; it was slightly visible once he raised his arm over my head to lean against the wall. And his eyes weren't just green; they were emerald green with a slight touch of gold.

"Thank you," I said as I looked away. His eyes were doing magic with me, _again_. If I don't move my eyes, I might end up kissing his _very_ sexy lips.

"That isn't very sincere," Marcus tapped a finger on his lips, pretend to be thinking, "How about a date this Saturday? I'm sure Mr. Harrison there will give you an off." He smiled seductively at me and I gaped at him.

"A—A what?"

"A date," Marcus tapped a finger on the brick of my nose. He was standing so close I had trouble breathing not to mention thinking. "Saturday, 8 o'clock, at the Sakae Sushi restaurant. I'll pick you at 5."

I blinked, _what did he just say?_ "Wait, isn't dinner at 8? And how are you going to pick me up when you don't know where I live?"

Marcus tapped his nose and winked at me, a somewhat knowing smile on his face. "It won't be so hard looking for your house,"

I nearly wanted to smack myself on the head. Of course, he's a freaking _wolf_!

"5 that's because there is something else I want to show you; let's keep that as a surprise for later, eh?" He leaned in and surprised me with a kiss on my nose. I know I'm a little too old to be blushing at this sort of thing but, hell, who wouldn't? I made an attempt to punch Marcus at least once, but he successfully dodges it and even chuckled at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I was even more embarrassed when I noticed that the whole diner was listening in to our conversation; that includes my frowning boss. I watched him as he walks out of the diner with Luke trailing behind. Luke turned behind once, looked as if he wanted to say something but stopped himself and with an apologetic look, followed Marcus out.

Now _what _was that apologetic look for?

**_Trying something different, so what ya'll think? Tell me through the reviews, ok?_**


	12. Chapter 11 The Future

**_Aaaahhh!! I'm so excited! I mean, I haven't updated since--GOD, it's been so long! Sorry I took so darn long to update. I'm having my FINALS and it's a very important time for me but I can't believe I'm actually siting here typing stories. I must be out of my mind. But anyways, this is a REALLY REALLY short chapter. Don't expect much out of it. I didn't have much time to write. So here is a new chapter for you all! SOrry for the long wait! Just to let you all know, I'll be back updating more and more chapters as soon as my FINALS are over which is during December...damn, that's a long time, isn't it? Well, tell me what you all think of this VERY short chapter...is it cliff-hanging? *laughs*_**

**Chapter 11: The Future**

It's cold.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw only darkness. I sat up slowly and felt the cold tiles beneath me. I looked around and groaned as soon as I came to realize that I am in the same dream as I was a few nights ago. I'm in the same long room and the dimly lit candles still floats in mid-air. The floor tiles are still of the same color; white and black, like of a chessboard.

I stared into the endless darkness and saw a slight sparkle of light. This time however, the feeling of this dream was different from the last. Like a magnet, I was drawn to what stood at the far end of the room. And even though I knew what will happen in the end, I still went.

This time I didn't have to suffer from the miserable chest pain to see my other _me_; the one with the glorious long silky blood red hair and the fiery red eyes, standing in the mirror looking right at me. I stopped a few feet away from the mirror so I could prepare myself for a run if she were to pounce out again and tear my throat out. She smiled a seductive smile and beckoned me to walk closer. I shook my head.

_Uh-huh, no thanks._

My twin in the mirror shrugged and as if I'm watching a horror ghost film, she pulled herself out of the mirror and climbed out of it. She gracefully glided towards me and even though my mind screamed for me to run, my legs couldn't move. So I was stuck standing there staring face to face with the prettier version of me.

She raised a finger and pointed at something behind me. I looked behind, even when it was never a wise decision to turn your back against a vampire.

A huge gust of wind and we were brought to a different scene.

I looked around and even though it was snowing, I felt no cold. Everywhere was covered in snow. The trees were just blurry black figures at the background. Then I heard it; the sound of someone crying.

A man with his back facing me was kneeling on the floor cradling a woman with both of his arms and sobbing uncontrollably. His long black hair that reaches his shoulders was long messed up by the wind, his coat torn and tattered as if he just came out of a fight. From my view, I could not see the face of the woman lying limp in his arms. The only clue to if she was a woman was her long blood red hair that cascade down onto the white snow beneath. Her beautiful red hair looked like a pool of blood on the white snow.

The man's moaning was so sorrowful that even the coldest heart would cry.

…_Adele_…

I looked up at the figure standing beside the man. My _twin_ smiled at me and beckoned me to come closer, to look. I have to admit that I'm curious to as why she would show me this picture so I walked closer. My feet seem to sink deeper into the snow with each step I took. Somehow another part of me was refusing to see who were the man and the woman in his arms.

I stopped in my tracks.

Something about this man is familiar…

I backed away. Something is telling me that I shouldn't be seeing this…

She was right in front of me before I could blink. Before I could say anything, she moved aside and my breath got stuck in my throat. I shook my head, the word 'no' kept playing in my head….no wonder my instinct was telling me to back away…

The long haired man was the man I haven't seen for ages—

"Julian."

He looked up at me, his eyes an eerily green and by looking up, the view of the lady in his arms is no longer blocked.

"Oh-my-God…" I took a step back. I recognize the lady immediately. She wasn't that hard to recognize actually, with her long red hair and hazel-brown eyes that have lost their light.

She is, after all.

Me.

_**I know I'm evil. You all can throw rocks at me. See you all in December!**_


	13. Chapter 12 Sudden Surprise

**_Hip hip HOORAY! I updated! Yeah, you're all permitted to throw rocks and knifes at me. It's JANUARY and like Dominic's favourite line (Dominic's fans SCREAM!!), "--For the love of God!--", I finally updated. Took me long enough. Let me delay you all no more. Read on and tell me what you think! _**

**Chapter 12: Sudden Surprise**

The phone was ringing.

I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to shut out the annoying ringing sound of the phone. Surely Fragrance or Nathaniel would get it? As the irritating noise persisted, I realized it was a Tuesday and the kids are probably at school. I began squirming to the side of the bed and reached out for the phone that was placed on the bed table. Unlucky as usual, I fell off the bed with blanket around my legs and caught the falling cordless phone just in time before it crashes onto the floor.

I grumbled miserably into phone as I pressed the pick-up button, "What?"

"That's a very dark hello, Adele; and morning to you."

I groaned as I tried to free my legs from the blankets that are wrapped around my legs as if they are going to eat me up alive. It took me a minute for me to register who was on the other end of the phone. "Are you a stalker?"

Marcus laughed, "I would be if it is for you,"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh, no thank you. Seriously, why are you calling me this early in the morning? And how'd you get this number anyway?"

"I did a little magic with the phone book," I could very well imagine Marcus smiling at the other end of the phone as he said that, "And it's noon already; I hardly call that early."

I turned my head to look at the digital clock beside my bed to confirm whether he's lying or not, and to my horror, it is already ten minutes pass twelve. I muttered some inappropriate words as I make a dash to the washroom. As quickly as I could, I threw on a pair of denim cut-offs and a white turtleneck before running the brush through my hair that has magically seemed to tangle themselves even more. "You sounded like you're in a hurry?" Marcus voice from the phone reminded me that I'm still on.

"I nearly forgot that I promised the kids that I will drop by the bookstore to get the books they wanted before my shift starts! Where is the list…?" I cursed a little when I nearly tripped over the rug as I dig through the drawers. "Ah-ha! Found it, you miserable piece of paper!" I smiled to myself triumphantly, proud of myself for being able to find it under pieces of letters and bills. That reminds me, I need to sort out those letters soon or the drawer will no longer be able to close.

"Are the books that important?" Marcus voice sounded from the phone again, reminding me that I haven't hanged up on him yet.

I looked through the list; Little Lady, Big Apple by Hester Browne, Roses for Rebecca by Margaret Kaine…most of the books is romance genre. "Well, they're just normal—" My breath was cut short when I saw the titles of the books at the bottom of the list; Don't Talk Back to Your _Vampire_, Because Your _Vampire_ Said So both by Michele Bardsley.

I chuckled, funny seeing werewolves reading about vampires; _especially_ when they're my own kids.

But what made my heart really stop was the title at end of the list.

"Can I call you later?" I asked, barely even listening to whatever Marcus was saying at the other end of the phone as I hang up on him. I don't even remember how I arrived at the bookstore. I just walked straight to the shelves and one by one, my eyes scanned for the familiar title.

"Miss, may I help you?"

I looked up to see a friendly-looking girl smiling kindly at me. I returned her smile half-heartedly, "Yes, err—can you tell me where I can find these books?" I passed the list to her and she took it. She took a moment to study the list before smiling broadly to me and passing me back the list, "Ah, they're all in that shelf over there. Do you want me to get these for you?"

I shook my head, "Ah, no, that's not necessary. Thanks, anyway."

"No problem; call me if you need any assistance,"

"Sure," I replied and moved towards the direction of the shelves. I scanned the rows of books one by one while I pick out the books that were in the list. There were so many books that catches my eye; I had to refrain myself from buying them as I am running on a _tight _budget. Thanks to Fragrance who understands well enough my desire to buy every book that catches my eyes, which mostly means the _whole_ bookstore, placed a strict rule on how much I could spend on buying books. So I just sadly stare at the books as I walk by. That's when the familiar words in silver caught my attention.

My heart stopped almost immediately as I stood and stare at the book. I reached out my hand to take the book from the shelf, barely realizing that my hand was shaking until my fingers came in contact with the black cover. I took in a shaky breath before pulling the book out from its place. Staring at the book that is now in my hand, my heart started to pump back again as I read out the title printed in silver on the very black velvet cover.

"…The Night Princess,"

_Maxine._

Somehow, looking at this book brings back memories.

"_I have read the book."_

_Maxine looked surprised at first, but he smiled, "So you have."_

"_Is it true about your father and_ _Reina?" I glanced at him sideways and saw him tensed. Still holding onto his arm, I continued, "Do you think your father could have asked Reina to kill you?"_

_In a flash, I was pinned to the wall with Maxine's hand at my neck._

"_You held her exactly the same way you're holding me now." I said calmly, trying not to show fear. Maxine narrowed his now red eyes at me, his fangs bared. _

"_What are you trying to say?" he hissed angrily._

_I smiled slightly at him, he was choking me but I looked at him straight in the eye. "You'll understand soon enough."_

I sighed; I was so determined to reveal Horatio's dark secret that I forgot about the costs that I will have to face afterwards. Like they say, secrets are revealed with a cost. But I have never imagined the cost to be Maxine's life.

_Wet, slimy, warm liquid splashing all over me._

_I opened my eyes immediately and let out a long shriek._

_I couldn't see the face but I recognize the curly blonde hair._

"_Maxine!!"_

"_Oh hey, we're in this situation, again." He smiled a cheesy smile, his mouth dripping with blood, "Except that this time it is me who is all bloody." _

"_Maxine, are you ok?" I asked him and he smiled his crooked sexy smile, still so charming and dazzling. Then I remembered blood pouring down on me, "Wait, where are you hurt--" _

_I looked down and I saw it._

_Horatio's hand sticking through his chest._

"_Maxine!"_

A sudden urge to throw up overwhelmed me and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to prevent myself from pouring my guts out on to the grey carpet. I shut my eyes tightly, mentally scolding myself for remembering the scene of Maxine's death. I could still vividly remember the feeling of Maxine's blood all over me and it makes me sick. _Why'd I even replay back that memory?_ I stare at the book in my hand, _The Night Princess_, and cursed silently. This book is bringing back memories that I hate…

"Are you not feeling well, miss?"

A sickeningly familiar sweet voice from behind made me turn abruptly, not bothering whether I might crash into the lady. I had a smile plastered on my face to look polite, just in case it turns out to be some annoying worker but as soon as I saw the carrot red hair and bright violet eyes, my smile faded. I swear my eyes must have been as wide as the biggest pancakes because the lady smiled in a menacing way that reminds me of someone from my dark past and said, with the uttermost fake sweetness in her voice, "Aw, I'm so flattered that you actually remembered me."

I didn't even get to back away from her because as soon as her delicate-looking as ever fist came out of nowhere in a blur of speed and smashed into my face, I felt myself fall backwards and the same blackness that I have always hated engulfed me.

This is definitely an unexpected surprise…

**_Surprised? Ehehe, can you guess who that mysterious LADY is? Can you all figure who she might be? The clue is the 'carrot red hair and bright violet eyes'. View back the first book and you all might find out who she is! Or you all could wait for the next chapter to find out. Review and tell me what you all think. Cheers!_**

**_P/S: Next chapter will be out as soon as possible...maybe let's say...next week? Hehe..._**


	14. Chapter 13 The Bait

**_I want to thank everyone who read my previous chapters and is reading this chapter. I also want to thank all those who reviewed; your reviews were a great support. It makes me want to update faster (it's a good thing, isn't it?). So here it is! A new chapter. I can't exactly say it is very, very, VERY long...maybe just long. That all depends on your version of long. Don't want to delay you all any further, so read on! Please review later; want to know what you all think._**

**Chapter 13: The Bait**

I wasn't sure what woke me.

I was just suddenly very awake with my eyes wide and body straining. I scanned my surroundings in a swift moment, taking in the scene as fast as possible and forcing myself not to panic. My heart was pounding so loudly that I couldn't hear anything else. It is dark and cold and the air feels humid. There were only two small barred windows in this run-down abandon space that are too high for me to reach and too small of a space for me to escape. I bucked against the tight cuffs that are clutching painfully at my wrist and ankles, making clinking metal noises as the chains scrap against the hard cold wall.

I let out a long shaky breath, fighting against these cuffs isn't going to get me anywhere so I decided to just lean against the wall and stay still. I shivered when my skin came in contact with the cold surface. I look around my surrounding once more; this is definitely very far away from home.

I observed the way I was held by chains to the wall and chuckled to myself; isn't this the same way he was chained to the wall back then in the basement?

I guess some things just never change.

For only a split second, I actually forgot that I was kidnapped. Until reality stepped into the room and allowed the very weak light to feed my eyesight; my heart stopped beating.

"Victor,"

I said his name with enough venom to freeze hell. His smile shows that he could detect a tint of fear in my voice and I hated it. I hated the fact that he could smell my fear rolling off me like waves. Victor stood a step closer to me and my heart started beating again; this time it beat so hard I thought I was going to choke on it.

"Why, hello there, Adele. I can't say I'm not flattered that you still remember me." A cunning smile spread across his handsome face but his icy blue eyes were dancing with menace.

Victor walked towards me, his movements like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. He was wearing black leather pants so tight that seemed almost uncomfortable, and a high black boots that nearly covered his entire leg. His shirt was a deep rich blue and collar high, at least three buttons was left undone to show his bare chest and a little bit of his fine sexy abs. The cloth looks like real silk and splendiferous against his pale skin and blond white hair. Even though he was my kidnaper, I kind of like the idea of a hot one.

Victor's smile widens, showing a little of his sharp and intimidating fangs, when he caught me staring at him like some eye-candy. "What?" he cocked his head to one side, "Like the view?" He asked as he inched forward and leaned himself into me.

I shuddered at the touch of his skin against mine. His skin was deathly cold, as a vampire should be. I swallowed and force myself to stay calm even when our bodies are touching. I smiled back at him, trying to sound seductive instead of panic. "I like this side of you." My voice sounded amazingly calm, even to me.

He threw back his head and laughed, his laughter sending chills down my spine and even though he is scaring the daylights out of me, I can't help but be attracted to his looks like a moth to fire. I mentally laughed at myself, wondering how I can actually be thinking about how good he looks instead of thinking of a way to get my ass out of here. A part of me hates and is afraid of him, but another part of me is actually enjoying his everlasting beauty. I snickered; yeah, he is beautiful alright, and definitely _deadly_.

"What are you snickering about?" Victor asked, his eyes showing slight anger of not knowing what I was thinking. He hovered dangerously too close for comfort and I pressed my back to the wall even more, hoping to be able to be farther apart from him as possible. I have to distract him as much as possible until I find out why he wants me here, or what he is going to do to me. I just have to play along.

Plastering a seductive smile on my face, I tried to sound flirty. "I am wondering why I am stupid enough back then not to choose you in the first place; I sure am regretting that by now." See me gag.

Victor chuckled, his voice like velvet against my skin. "Why? Am I that exciting?" Talk about stroking a man's ego.

"At least you'd make my every day more—" I leaned my face in so our lips will be a breath apart, "—intoxicating," Victor draw in a shaky breath, a new kind of interest danced in his icy blue eyes, "You're tempting me," He said in a calm tone but I know better; he is definitely shaken.

I smiled sweetly at him but my eyes never forgetting its seduction. "Why? Are you tempted?"

Victor mirrored my smile, "Would you like to find out?"

I would rather be dead than letting him touch even a strand of hair on my body but rejecting him would cause him to snap; and I definitely do _not_ want that. Thankfully, _God_ answered my prayers.

The rusty metal door, now that I've realized it as the entrance, was flung open with enough force to bring down the whole ceiling. Mindy stalked in looking very beautiful and _very_ pissed.

I kind of hated that last part.

She glared at me, her amazing violet eyes squinting at me so much that I find it amusing how she can still see me. "Stop tempting _my_ Victor and at the very least act like you're scared. We're not here to play games, _Adele_," She said my name with enough venom that I could practically lick off it, "And please don't play with the _bait_, Victor. If you want sex, you know you can find me."

Well, this part of her sure didn't change.

I smiled at her and she snapped, "What?"

I kept my smile on, "Glad to see you didn't change much since the last time we met, _Mindy_." I made sure I dip her name in acid before drawling them out, making them sound much more bitchier than she actually is.

"Don't you dare make _my _name sound like a bitch, you little wrench." She hissed angrily at me and I can say that if she were given the chance, she'd definitely tear my throat out by now. Victor was smirking as if he found Mindy's word unbelievably funny. Mindy whirled on him, her violet eyes shooting daggers, "What are _you_ laughing at, _Victor_?"

Her voice was intimidating but it didn't shake Victor up much. He just stared at her with a bored look. The kind of look you get from a boyfriend who is tired of being your _boring_ sex partner. Victor wasn't one to say much, but in one sentence you can get what he is getting at. "You're starting to annoy me, _Mindy_."

Mindy, who looked a little taken aback by Victor's tone wailed hysterically at him, "Victor, honey! How could you say that! I am not annoying! I am not! How can you say that to me?" If she could cry tears, she would be by now. Blah, her acting. "That is too mean, Victor! I mean, are you taking sides with her? How can you do this to me? We—we are one! _You_ said I was the best sex you have ever had! You haven't even _slept_ with her yet and you're already taking sides? That's just—that's just too unfair!"

Okay; now she is really starting to piss me off.

But Victor isn't one to suck up to his girlfriend so she would stop her yapping. Instead, he turned his eyes on her, now a fearsome red and in his usual calm voice said, "Out; _now_." He made the very normal words sound like the ultimate order that I could feel fear trickling down my own skin.

Mindy had shut her trap up and stared fearfully at Victor, realizing that she must have crossed the line. She backed off a little, now no longer standing in her full five foot six with elegance and pride. She looked a little timid this way but she didn't show it when she turned to face me. Her eyes held more than just anger and hatred as she hissed at me, "You better watch it; I can't guarantee you will walk out of here alive."

I smiled at her even though I was a little shaken by her intimidating red eyes, "I just might,"

"If Victor doesn't finish you off; I will."

I hated the smile she is giving me; it was full with menace and it is scaring the shit out of me. I swallowed hard and force myself to smile back, "Then I hope that time doesn't comes."

She gave me a quick look-over and showed her fangs a little in her smile, "You'd be wishing it was me that will be finishing you off when he's through with you."

"I'm sure he won't bore me," I took the chance to throw Victor a seductive smile; pissing Mindy off even more, "And vice versa."

She looked like her top was going to blow off any minute and that kind of humors me even in this situation. At least I get to piss someone off before I die.

Mindy gave off a very angry high-pitched shriek before stomping off, her black vinyl boots making click-clacking noise against the cold hard cement floor. As soon as Mindy was out of the picture, Victor took a step forward like cats on two legs and smiled at me, his fangs bared. "Are you not going to ask me why you're here? Come on, ask me."

Oh, great. He wants to play.

But not games that I wanted to play; the way Victor walks around me makes me feel like a trapped prey, and that scares me even more. When I didn't ask, he slapped me lightly, sending stars exploding in my vision. "Ask me, Adele." I didn't want to join in his idea of a game, but I didn't want to be hit again either. But if I don't do as he says, wonder what he will do to me when I am unconscious. Plus, it won't take much energy to hit me out cold. So when my vision cleared up, I asked, "Why am I here, Victor?"

"I hate your sarcasm, but I'll let it pass." He smiled at me but his eyes weren't. "You will be my bait for awhile."

_I already knew that_, was what I wanted to say; but I kept my mouth shut for the sake of not getting hit again. I asked instead, "Who do you intend to lure in with me as bait?"

He ran one finger down my arm and I shivered at his touch, my heart pumping faster. His grin widens as he tasted fear, "I'm not going to let it be easy for you; make a guess."

I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out slow. My heart calmed down a bit. Good. "Your brothers," I made it sound more like a statement than a question.

Three angry long lines formed on my arm when he made a swift movement with his hands. I winced in pain. Blood oozed out of the wound and Victor did what seemed like the most casual thing in the world by licking the blood off my arm. His eyes redden for a moment before returning to its usual icy blue. He licked his lips, "Yummy."

I was slightly disgusted at that but hey; he wasn't the first one to say that before. "And then?" I asked him, "What are you going to do when they get here? How'd you even know they're in town?"

Victor chuckled, looking slightly smug for some reason. "Well, you're forgetting that I am a vampire, Adele. I _know_. I can smell them; taste their scent right on my tongue." His smile suddenly looked a little scarier than before, "Like the way I can taste that scent of your delicious blood right on my tongue."

I looked away and focused my eyes on the far away pillar instead. Victor grabbed my face so I would look at him. I hissed in pain when his nails dug deep into my skin. Victor was taller than I was and even with my heels, he was still taller than me by at least six inches. He had to look down when we are standing this close to each other. Blood started to drip down my chin from the spot his nails were digging in. I jerked my head away when he brought his mouth close and licked the blood off my chin in slow lingering licks.

Victor put on a tighter grip on my face so I would stop moving and if I struggled; his nails will dig in deeper. The strength in his fingers was enough to crush my jaw if he squeezed. I closed my eyes; a frustrated growl escaped my lips. I wanted to run away, to punch this psycho vampire but couldn't; not with my hands and legs chained so tightly.

I cleared my throat when I felt like a scream was going to come out. "What—" I asked him, my voice a pitch too high and I hated it, "What are you going to do to them when they get here?"

Victor traced his free hand up and down my bare arm, "I don't know; maybe torture them a little? Do something fun? There are some things that I wanted to try out for a long time; just didn't have the right subject to try it on," He suddenly seemed very interested in my Dolce & Gabbana belt, "You know, keep them long enough without blood and they would fry under the sun," He said that smiling, his fangs showing slightly, "Well, that all depends on my mood…" With a swift tuck, he pulled off my belt, breaking the gold metal buckle from its leather belt. He threw the belt behind his shoulder, not giving it even a second glance.

Since my chin is still held by Victor like a vise, I couldn't move my head to look at where my belt had fallen. Just the sound of the clattering metal buckle against the cement floor confirmed its sad and tragic death. I took a deep breath in; if what he is going to do to the Donahue brothers depends on his mood, then it is all up to me to keep him in a good mood, isn't it?

But then…

"How are they going to find me here, Victor?" I asked. I just realized that if someone is supposed to save you, they will have to know where to find you first or there will be no game. So how are they going to know I am missing…or taken away by their evil maniac brother? Speaking of which, what is the date today?

I was going to ask him that but as soon as I saw Victor leaned his body onto mine and brought his lips down, I squeezed my eyes shut. But Victor did not kiss me; not my lips anyway. He was sending little teasing kisses down my neck, his fangs slightly scraping against my skin and I fought the urge to scream. With his free hand, he pulled on my collar so my neck would be more exposed. Sometimes, the kisses were just a brush of lips. Sometimes, he would put pressure on the kiss that the fangs were about to penetrate my skin.

I whimpered, then mentally cursed myself. Victor likes fear, and he is doing it on purpose. Panic would not help. Panic would not help. I kept repeating it over and over again in my head until I stopped pulling at the chains. I kept very still and glared at the figure that was too busy sending kisses down my neck. I decided to switch fear to anger. They always work.

"Are you not going to tell me what today's date is?" I asked; my voice with a tint of anger. This made Victor looked up from what he was doing. He had a confused look on. Maybe he was wondering why I am not moved by what he just did. Victor moved back a little so he could look at me in the eye without having to look down.

"Mindy knocked you out too hard; you slept for a day."

I did a little calculation in my head. So I have been missing for at least 48 hours; the kids must be in a panic now. Suddenly Dominic's face came to mind. Will he be looking for me now? Will he be panicking like Fragrance and Nathaniel will? Will he come and save me?

I pushed the thought away. No, Dominic mustn't come. None of the Donahue brothers should come. If death is what Victor wants his brothers to have, none of them should come.

"It rained the day we brought you here; so the rain must have washed away your scent,"

I sighed with relief. If the rain washed away my scent, then they won't be able to find me here. They will be safe. Just the thought of that makes my body less tense.

"But you know…" Victor started tracing his fingers up my arm again. It was an idle gesture, as if he wasn't really concentrating. I was really glad because I sure don't want to be here if he is concentrating. "There is other ways to get him here; like sending him a lock of your hair," Hey, I did thought about that! "But you know I do prefer more sadistic ways that involves pain and pleasure…" I do not like the way his words trailed off like that and I definitely do not like that free hand of his caressing my bare thigh.

"You mean; you want me to call out to them…mentally," I stared hard into Victor's ice blue eyes; something in his eyes tells me that he wants his brothers here, especially that Dominic. I don't know why, but my gut feeling is telling me that Dominic is playing the main dish tonight. "You know that I could choose not to call out to Dominic here—"

There was a spark of anger in his eyes, "Why specifically him?"

"You hate him," I stated simply, it was just a guess and I was right when Victor looked away. "Why?"

But when Victor turned his eyes back to me, they were no longer blue but a fury red. "I told you there are other ways to get them to come here," Victor smiled haughty at me, "I could always send them a piece of you; maybe a finger? They can tell it's you from the smell of your blood," I paled at that and received a smile from him. "Or, I could force you to scream out to him."

With a flick of his hand, he drew blood on my other arm. I hissed in pain; it was a long cut and blood sipped from the wound effortlessly. I glared at him and smiled through gritted teeth, "You're wasting good blood, Victor."

Victor chuckled, his eyes dancing with more than just amusement. He licked his fingers that were dripping with my blood, slowly before leaned down to my wounded arm to sip on the open wound. A wide satisfied smile spread across his face like a child rewarded with candy bars. "Sweet as honey,"

"Probably because I am a vampire hunter's baby,"

Victor's eyes darken, his smile gone. "Ah, yes, nearly forgotten about that."

"It was Horatio who planned their death; revenge for killing Ashlie. But the truth it was you who caused her death, isn't it?" I relaxed a little when both of his hands were no longer on me, "Why?"

"No more questions, mon appât," Victor ran his fingertips down my chin, raising goose bumps where it touched. I wanted to jerk my head away but Victor placed a hand on either side of my face, making me unable to move my head away. Even though I don't understand what he just said, I still didn't like the sound of it. He leaned over me, bringing his face close and closer. He opened his mouth, enough to show his sharp pointy fangs. "Time to play,"

Victor kissed me, his cold lips on mine. Lightly at first, then harder, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I wanted to scream but couldn't; not with his tongue halfway down my throat. He drew back from me, just a breath away. "Call to him." He kissed me again, then raised his lips back just enough to whisper, "Call to him, Adele."

I didn't want to call out to Dominic. I don't want him to come. I am not even sure he could hear my thoughts from this far of a distance. Victor ran his hand over my breasts, squeezing hard enough to make me gasp. His lips still kissing mine as he said, "Call out to him and I will stop."

I suddenly had a very strange idea. I bit his lip. I bit his lip hard enough for him to pull back, painful enough even for a vampire. Blood flowed from his mouth to mine. I spit his blood at him. I could still taste blood on my tongue but instead of spitting it out, I swallowed it in.

Victor looked shocked at first but then he laughed, wiping his fingers on the bloody lip and then putting them in his mouth, sucking the blood off them. Pain excited Victor. Making him more excited was not helpful; it was a stupid thing to do. But watching his blood dripping down his beautiful handsome face was almost worth it.

"When I said, 'time to play', I didn't expect you to join in with the fun." He leaned down and began to lick the stray blood off my lips.

A scream started in my throat. I swallowed it and it hurt going down. I tried for a seductive smile, "I said I won't bore you, didn't I?"

Victor laughed, a rich joyous laugh. I shuddered at that but didn't let it show. He pressed his body against mine so I could feel him through my denim shorts, hard and firm. "Boy, you are really something, Adele."

"Give me a gun and I will really be something,"

Victor laughed again, "Ah, unfortunately that won't be possible."

"Victor, you're boring me."

Anger sparked in his icy blue eyes. Victor glared at me hard, his face showing lines of controlled anger. "Oh?" He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it downward and hard. "Should you be saying that when your life is on my fingertips?" I winced in pain but didn't make a sound. I just smiled at him.

"Does Mindy bore you, Victor?"

Victor had gone very, very still. I forced myself to lean into his exposed chest, my hair still in his grasp. "Then play with me, Victor. Give me a knife and we can play cat and mouse."

"You just want me to give you a knife." he said.

I laughed, "Maybe," I stare hard into his eyes, "But doesn't just sex bore you, Victor? It is always just the same thing with Mindy, isn't it? I'm not that boring. I'm offering you a game that no one else could offer you."

He looked tempted, and I know he is. "You will try to kill me,"

He no longer had his grip on my hair so I was able to move my head. I cocked my head to one side, "Do you die that easily, Victor?"

"No,"

"See? So let's play, Victor. Don't you want to try that thin line between pleasure and death? Don't you want to play with me knowing that I am trying to kill you? Trying to fight you off with nothing but a knife? Drawing blood from you while you try to pin me down? Have you ever feared for your life during sex?" I smiled when I saw him shuddered, a long sigh escaping his long-healed lips. "You will only have one chance at me, Victor. When Mindy comes back, I'm sure she won't let you play with me anymore."

His eyes turned a fury red, "No one bosses me around, Adele; not even Mindy."

"I know; you're too powerful to be controlled by a mere vampire like Mindy." I leaned in so our faces are close enough to kiss, "There is no other human that will be willing to play this kind of a game with you, Victor. Maybe a vampire might play this with you…but they don't break easily, do they? They don't break like a doll. They won't be fun at all, isn't it, Victor?"

His eyes showed that he agreed with me and I smiled. So close.

"You will never find anyone else like me, Victor. Come, give me a knife, and play with me. Don't let Mindy stop you from having fun." There was a momentary spark of anger in his eyes. Victor doesn't like to be chastened; especially when the other is a younger vampire. I wondered how many times Mindy tried to subdue Victor but failed.

"Play with me, Victor, and I'll be the _best_ sex you ever had." I whispered the last against his lips and I knew I had him, just like that. I have no intention of getting the Donahue brothers here to save my ass. If someone has to safe me like a damsel in distress, I'd rather it be me myself. I have no idea whether this soon-becoming brilliant plan of mine will work; but if it does, then I have created the perfect escape route for myself. But if it doesn't work…well, let's just say it will be game over.

**_What you all think? Long enough? Review and tell me! I know some people out there likes crazy sadistic unpredictable hot vampires, so what you all think about *eherm* Victor? Crazy enough? *laughs* I hope you guys liked him as much as I do in this chapter. It's fun writing him. Oh, and the question is still going on._**

_**-which character do you think Adele should end up with? It could be any character that you think suits Adele better. Review and tell me!**_


	15. Chapter 14 Solace

**_Something is seriously wrong with fanfiction(or maybe it is just my computer)...I don't know 'bout u others but do you face this situation where the web page asks you to fill in a survey form or you will not be able to continue with the website? Cause I have been facing it lately and it is pissing me off. I can't upload the chapters because of that. So here is a new chapter and though it is a short one I hope you all like it. Too busy with my college(yay! I started college!!) and assignments to make time but I will try uploading as soon as possible...as long as this web page doesn't give me problems. Please review at the end so I know there are people still reading this! _**

**Chapter 14: Solace**

"Promise you won't try to run away,"

Victor had disappeared and returned with a key in vampire speed. I kind of envied him; for a moment he was there, the next he was gone and back with a key in his hands. Jealous? Pretty much.

Victor released me from the chains that were holding me to the wall. He unlocked the cuffs at my ankles before standing up to open the cuffs at my wrist. As soon as the cuffs came loose, I sprinted for the door. But I was a tad too slow. Victor didn't even have to move much to have me caught back in his arms, his hands wrapping around me from behind. My body stiffened at his touch.

The sound of cuffs clicking shut made me look down on my hands. Victor had placed a handcuff on my hand. I tried to elbow him in his face but he ducked and backed away from me.

"Uh, uh, uh. No running away." Victor waved a finger at me like you'd scold a child.

I laughed; my voice high and nervous. "Can't blame a girl for trying,"

Victor shook his head and made clicking noises with his tongue, "Oh, you bad girl…" He threw a knife towards me and I caught it by its hilt. He looked surprised for a moment but masked his surprise with a smug smile, like he has caught the perfect prey. "I may not regret playing with you after all, Adele,"

I smiled at him, making sure my smile was everything that Victor expected it to be; confident, sexual and dangerous. "Oh, you'll love me, Victor."

The cuffs on my wrist had a long chain in the middle, allowing me to move my hands freely. I observed the knife Victor had given me; it was a 19 inch silver machete with a rubber coated handle. I turned the machete in my hand, weighing it. It was a little too heavy for me but with the little bit of Victor's blood in my system, I could probably swing it better. I smiled; I was right to take in Victor's blood. His vampire blood makes everything seem clearer, brighter. I even feel stronger. I looked down on the knife on my hand and wondered what is he doing with such a dangerous weapon. Such high content silver could kill off any werewolf during combat. He alone is dangerous enough; with a high silver content weapon like this, even werewolves won't be able to stand up against him. I shuddered at the thought of him using it against werewolves I know.

He could have jumped me when I was observing the machete, but he didn't. He wanted me to be focused when he pounce on me. He wanted the fun I promised him. Maybe he will get more than what he asked for. After all, I have other plans on mind.

We circled each other, watching the other's movement. Victor mimicked my movements but made them graceful and slow. He was doing nothing but mimicking my movements and yet he made it look graceful, like he was just dancing along to the music playing in his head. I hope he isn't singing in his head. It'll make me feel like I am the only one making an effort here. An effort to stay alive, that is.

He was faster than me and he was certainly stronger than I was. Even with his blood flowing in my system, I couldn't be as quick as he is. I had to be careful, to not let him find out about the fact I bit his lip earlier to get his blood. If he finds out that I have consumed even a drop of vampire blood, he will stop this game. And he will definitely kill me because I will be too powerful to play the role of a weak helpless bait. What is the point of keeping a person strong enough to defend for herself as bait?

The blood I took from Victor allowed me to see better in this darkening room. The sun was setting and that isn't a good sign. At least when the sun is out, escaping is made easier.

Victor smiled a slow lazy grin at me, exposing his fangs. I always hated when vampires do that; it unnerves you.

Suddenly, he was there.

I slashed out, no thoughts just pure reaction. His action too fast for my eyes to capture. He leaped away, but I was lucky. Blood seeped down his bared chest in a thin crimson line. Victor laughed as he used his hands to wipe off the blood, and there was no longer a wound. He licked his blood-stained fingers in a slow, sensuous movement. Amusement sparked in his eyes as he gave me heart-throbbing smile. I would have appreciated the smile if I weren't playing this deadly game with him.

"Come closer, Adele." He made a come hither motion with his finger, his movements still slow and graceful; like a cat stalking its prey. I shook my head, "I am going to stay here, Victor. I thought you are supposed to chase me?"

Victor stopped circling me and a menacing smile spread across his face. "So be it," He was suddenly there, too fast for me to see it. He was by me and past me before I could react. I fell back on my butt, trying desperately to keep him in sight. But Victor just stood there, out of reach as he watched me get back up on my feet. His eyes watching me like how a predator would look at its prey. A second later, I felt a sharp pain ran through my left arm and I glanced down to find five angry red long lines with blood seeping from it on my upper arm.

Victor raised his hands that were stained with my blood and licked them with long slow tongue movements. "Meow," he said.

I tried to swallow my beating heart but failed. Victor wasn't going to come straight to me, he wanted to play first. But I am growing desperate and I am running out of time. I shook my head, and adjusted my footing. If he doesn't come to me, I will go to him. I sneered at him, "That is going to cost you dearly,"

Victor smiled back, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "I'd like to see you try."

I smiled back and I tried to mimic his movements; the way he disappear and appear beside me. Victor looked shocked at first but his reaction was faster. He leaped away immediately, just in time to avoid my blade by a few inches. He laughed; his voice a little nervous as he waved a finger at me, "Oh, that was dangerous."

"Give me another knife and we will see how dangerous I can get."

Victor shook his head, "No rough stuff, sweetie."

I wanted to snap at him for calling me that but held my tongue. Let him call me whatever he want as long as I get to get out of here. I began circling him again with a seductive smile tugging on my lips, "Come closer, _honey_, or I won't get to scar that beautiful face of yours."

Victor grinned at me that showed his fangs and he did what I thought he would do; he disappeared from sight and reappeared from behind me. This time he slashed out with one hand, trying to disarm me but I quickly used my left hand as shield, causing the back of my left hand to be sliced open. I winced at the pain but otherwise ignored it. I took the chance to slash at him and managed to catch him by his cheekbone.

Victor's hand flew immediately to his face. Surprise was obviously shown on his face and he didn't even try to mask it. He looked at the blood on his hands before looking up to meet his blood-red eyes with my brown ones. I smiled at him, obviously satisfied with what I have done. "I told you I will scar your beautiful face, didn't I?"

Victor laughed; the wound on his face healing up as he said, "My dear, _that_ is going to cost you dearly,"

I didn't even have time to blink. One minute I was standing on my two feet, the next moment I was thrown across the hall; my body crashing into one of the pillars. I didn't even get to catch my breath when Victor suddenly appeared in front of me and in a swift movement, pinned me down to the cold hard ground. I gasped when his knee came down to my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

I was fully aware of the weight he has on me and that cleared my mind a bit. Both of my hands had been held down by him and it didn't help that I had lost the machete on my way here. I cursed and scream in his face but Victor just smiled, his face full of menace and his fangs bore. He looked as if he was about to say something but was cut off when someone came crashing through the metal door.

Mindy flew into the room with a loud bang, the metal door flying with her. Her body slams into one of the pillars closest to the entrance and went very still. Our eyes, mine and Victor's, were turned towards the only entrance. Victor didn't even bother hiding the element of shock; he was probably as shock as I was when in stalked a _very_ angry looking Fragrance followed by an equally pissed off Dominic. But what makes my eyes round wasn't because the whole gang walked right into the room; it was _him_.

Before I could react on the arrival of my saviors, Victor bit down on my throat. And he bit hard. I screamed like I have never screamed before; I could feel the flesh tearing and the blood gushing from the wound. Angry shouts filled the hall as they rushed towards us but I know they won't be able to reach me. I could hear my scream going into gurgling noise as blood started to come out from my mouth. I could hear Victor drinking in mouthfuls of my blood like I was the river he is quenching his thirst in. I could hear Mindy's annoying voice as she tackled someone and they shouted in pain. I couldn't even turn my head to look at who got hurt, just silently hoping that it wasn't Fragrance or Nathaniel, or anyone else for that matter. I could just stare at the ceiling as I felt my body growing cold and Victor still feeding on me.

There were more shouts but I couldn't hear them clearly anymore; as if my mind had shut down on recognizing words. The last thing I saw was Victor's bloody victorious smile and him being knocked sideways by someone in a blurry movement. I saw the face but my mind couldn't register who was going hysterics next to me or who was the one shouting angry unintelligent words. I couldn't even remember who clung onto my body like I was the most important thing in the world. As the world started to darken around me, all I could see was mouths moving but I hear no sound, as if my ear had shut out to the world…

…and in darkness I found solace.

_**I know it is short but my computer is being a bitch right now and I had to use my mum's laptop to upload, so please forgive me. Hopefully you all like this chapter (cause my sis hates me now for making Adele suffer). The next one might take some time since I have lots of assignments to work on but I will try to update as soon as possible. Please look forward to the next chapter! Please review people! REVIEW! **_


	16. Chapter 15 The Revenge

**_Took me long enough to upload one chapter. I actually had this chapter written out a long time ago but was too busy with college and assignments that I completely forgotten about it. I know I am evil and deserve to be burn, so go ahead and burn me. Thank you, thank you so much for still reading this story! All of your reviews made me really happy! At least I know there are still people reading this, so please review at the end of it and tell me what you think of this chapter. It is a very short one so please don't put your hopes too high!_**

**Chapter 15: The Revenge **

I opened my eyes to see myself standing in the same long room with dimly lit candles floating in mid-air. The floor tiles are still of the same color; white and black, like of a chessboard. I groaned as I folded my arms across my chest. This was really getting to be a pattern.

_And I am already sick of this same boring room._

Suddenly I was very aware of someone standing in front of me. I looked up and saw the other me, this time dressed in a white gown so long that it trailed behind her feet. Her hair was still the same brilliant red and her eyes a vivid fury fire. She smiled at me, her smile menacing yet enchanting. She reached out her hand to touch me but I pulled away, remembering the last time she tore my neck.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she actually had the balls to look offended.

I scowled at her, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes at me like I was stupid, "You are unconscious, so of course I'd be here."

Then I just recalled what happened in the real world. My hand sub-consciously flew up to my neck. "I…Victor…" I swallowed hard, trying not to panic as I recalled the pain that I no longer felt in this realm. "Did…did I die?"

My other self snickered at me, "If you are dead, you would no longer dream; or have you lost your rational mind when Victor bit you?"

_Well, I am glad at least this part of me is still sarcastic_, I thought bitterly. But realization dawned on me like a tidal wave.

"If I didn't die that means…I am no longer human, am I?"

She waved a hand at me, "You are still human," Suddenly she looked very dangerous when she turned her red eyes on me, a malicious smile on her lips. "Or do you no longer want to be human?"

I took a step back, "I still want to remain human, thank you very much."

"But I need you to _die_ so I could _live_," she cocked her head to one side; feign innocence as much as her vixen form allows. She had taken a step towards me and with each step I took backwards, she stood closer. Even though we are of the same height, she looked more intimidating than I am. I bet babies would cry if they see her.

Then a thought just strike me; _we_ are the same person. She is a part of me, my conscience; that should make me more superior, isn't it? So I decided to take the risk and stand my ground.

I stood tall and with the sternest voice I could muster, I said, "_Back off_."

Immediately my other self stopped in her tracks, her eyes widen for a moment before returning back to being mocking. "So you are going to go against me now?"

I stared back at her hard, "_You_ should be the one listening to _me_; not the other way around."

Suddenly she didn't look that scary anymore. She looked so tame, so fragile, and so…human. "I can't come to life if you don't die, Adele." Her voice was so sad it was almost too painful to hear.

"But I don't want to…I can't die…yet." I sighed when I thought of Fragrance, of Nathaniel…and _him_. If I become a vampire, they can never touch me again; nor can I lay my hands on them without tearing their throats out. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially my own flesh and blood. If I become a vampire, my chance of being with _him_ is completely ruined.I stare right into her eyes, "I don't want to become a _vampire_."

There was a wave of sadness from her eyes when I said that. She diverted her eyes away from me but occasionally looking up to meet mine. "Why is being vampire that bad? Do you hate them so much? Do you hate Dominic?"

_Now, why on earth was his name brought up? _

Do I hate them? Images of Horatio, Maxine and the rest of his brothers flooded my mind. Yes, they might have been the cause of the pain and despair I had to suffer through this many years but there is definitely one thing I can not deny. And that is I _love_ each and every one of them.

She sensed my hesitation because she took a step closer and smiled at me; she looked so angelic for a sudden. "Adele, you _will_ age and die while the rest can live on forever…you don't have much time," she pointed to my heart, "and you _know_ it. I think deep down, you know how you feel about aging."

I didn't say anything back. It is as if she could read my mind completely. Oh _wait_. She _is_ me. I looked down at my hands; yeah, god knows how long I have thought about this before. I know Fragrance and Nathaniel is a werewolf and they don't age that quick like humans do. I know I will leave before they do…but how I envy their ability to stay forever beautiful and young.

"There," I looked back up at her and saw her mocking smile at me, "every human is like that. When they can't have something everyone else have, they get jealous," I was going to argue about that but she waved a finger in front of my face, "Don't deny, Adele. But don't worry; you can have that immortality; as long as you let _me_ take over."

"No—" I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say. Something is wrong; everything around me is falling off like old paint on wall, my mind is getting clouded and I felt dizzy. I wobbled a bit and was about to fall when a pair of hands grabbed me. I looked at the pale hands before looking up at the owner. Instantly, a smile made its way up my lips.

"Dominic,"

Dominic smiled back at me. I don't know why, but seeing Dominic was relieving. But there was something about him that I could not put my finger on…

"Adele, dear, I am so sorry." Dominic held my hands in his and kissed each finger very carefully, sending tingles down my spine. Now, this is something Dominic never does in reality and the feeling it is giving me is…nice. "I am so sorry for what has happened to you,"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about? Why are you sorry? Don't blame your self with what Victor did to me," _I will just kick his sorry ass the next time I see him; if he is still alive, that is._

Dominic shook his head, his sapphire blue eyes staring deeply into mine, "No, you don't understand. What I have done caused this…I need you to help me, Adele." His hand was caressing my face when he said it, "Please end my life, Adele."

"_What_?" I half-shrieked, my eyes widen with horror. "Are you out of your mind, Dominic? Why do you want to _die_?" I pulled my hands out of his and took a step back, now visibly offended that Dominic actually asked me to end his life.

Dominic closed the distance between us and held my hands captive again, "No, please I beg of you, my beautiful flower. Adele, please look at me," he placed one hand lightly on the side of my face so I would look at him, he could see the sadness in my eyes because he smiled, "Don't feel sad for me; I _want_ this."

I jerked my head away from his hand, "That is nonsense, Dominic! Who seeks death on his own? And since when do you call me by so many sweet nicknames?" Something in my mind was screaming for me to run…but why?

Dominic moved closer and out of the blue, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "_I_ am seeking for death, Adele, because death seeks for you! You will die and I will be left alone in this world again…please, _my love_, don't do this the way Ashlie did to me. I won't be able to survive another heartbreak…" When Dominic said 'my love', I felt my heart turned over in my chest. God, the things he does is making me feel so _happy_, so _loved_. Or maybe that is just because I haven't had a man in my life for so long.

I felt my head spin again and everything when cloudy again.

_Don__'__t listen to him, Adele!_

"Don't listen to whom?" I asked as I grabbed my head, feeling worst than just dizzy; my head feels as if it is being torn apart.

"Listen to _me_, Adele." Instantly the pain and confusion stopped. Dominic was there again, smiling his heart-melting smile and his sapphire blue eyes sparkling. "I love you, and even if you don't love me…please do as I ask. End my suffering, my misery and my sins!"

My heart fluttered when Dominic declared his love to me. Never in my life would I have expected him to say those words, to _me_! I don't know why I was feeling this giddily, like a teenage girl in love. What is _wrong_ with me?

"How?" I asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

Dominic gently touched the side of my face as my vision started to blur, "Oh, you will know how to. Now rest, and fulfill my _revenge_."

I was going to say 'what revenge?' but darkness ate at my vision and I was out.

_**I know you are probably wondering what the hell is this person doing updating chapters so slow and so short. Well, I sincerely apologize. I hope you all will continue to read this story and don't worry, I am already working on the next chapter, hopefully I will remember to upload it! Go on, press the review button down there and tell me what you all think! Thanks again for reading! **_


	17. Chapter 16 Suffocating

**_Despite the fact that I have exams tomorrow and it is already long past midnight (I am SO in trouble tomorrow), I still uploaded this chapter. I sincerely want to apologize for the last chapter. I didn't know that chapter was so confusing! I am so sorry, so this chapter serves as an apology. Hopefully you all will like it. Oh, and to rocktheroxie and iluvedward4ever, you better like this chapter. Hahaha... _**

**Chapter 16: Suffocating**

I do not love you except because I love you;

I go from loving to not loving you,

From waiting to not waiting for you

My heart moves from cold to fire.

I love you only because it's you the one I love;

I hate you deeply, and hating you

Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you

Is that I do not see you but love you blindly.

Maybe January light will consume

My heart with its cruel

Ray, stealing my key to true calm.

In this part of the story I am the one who

Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,

Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood.

--**Pablo Neruda, Sonnet LXVI: I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You **

"Adele?"

I opened my eyes. I was lying in my own bed with the curtains pulled over the windows, keeping the sunlight out of my room and making it dark. I turned slightly to look at the person sitting on a chair by the bed.

I smiled; an up curl of the lips.

"Hey there,"

My voice came out in a sexy purr. Even in the dimly lit room, I can see Dominic's eyes wide with surprise. I reached a hand out to him,"Come here,"

Dominic stood up from his seat and leaned down, "How are you feeling?" His face creased with worry, making him looked human when I know that he is not. I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh, I feel very fine, Dominic." I drawled at his name and there was a momentary spark of desire in his eyes. Truth is, I felt a little light-headed, as if my mind was clouded and I couldn't think properly. But I didn't tell him that; I have my mind set on something else.

Dominic touched my forehead with the back of his palm, his hands cold against my skin, "Are you sure you are fine?"

I smiled seductively at him, "And why would I be not fine when I have a _very_ delicious-looking man nursing me?"

Dominic shook his head but I caught a glimpse of his smile, "You are _definitely_ not fine." When Dominic leaned away, something pulled at my heartstrings; some sort of disappointed feelings and like a child, I pouted. However, something snapped inside of me when he said, "I think I will go call the others."

_Grab him!_

My hand shoot out and caught him by his wrist. Dominic turned back to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't go…" I pleaded at him, my eyes never leaving his. Dominic suddenly tensed up, his eyes turned to slits and something inhuman stared out behind his crystal blue eyes. He cleared his throat, "I think I better be going--"

I didn't let him finish what he wanted to say. With both of my hands, I pulled Dominic by the collar of his black sleeveless hoody roughly towards me and crashed his lips to mine. I could feel Dominic stiffen against me but I didn't break away, instead I kissed him even harder, urging him to kiss me back because I know he _wants_ to. But when he still didn't respond to my kiss, I felt disappointed and broke the kiss. I backed away a little and saw Dominic's expression that made me want to shed tears; his eyes were hard and his lips set in a tight line, as if he was controlling his anger. He looked as if he _hated_ me. _Oh my god, what have I done? _I asked myself, suddenly feeling very confused, why had I kissed him in the first place? _Now he hates me__…__I just made him hate me again. _

"I…I am so sorry, what was I thinking! Ha, I bet you are surprised! This is too hilarious," I was no longer looking at Dominic anymore as soon as I felt the tears threatening to spill. I looked down at my hands, feeling so stupid and hurt. Did he _hated_ me so much that he had to look like that when I kissed him? "I am so stupid…"

My words were cut off when a pair of hands grabbed at my arms and I find myself being kissed passionately by Dominic. His kiss was so fiery, so passionate as if he had been holding it all in…had he? My mind went blank, surprised that he had actually wanted to kiss me and my heart fluttered. I kissed him back and when I did, Dominic's kisses became hungrier, like he was trying to swallow me whole. My mind was spinning and I could feel this electrifying shock running through my veins. I pressed my body hard against his, willing for our body to mold together. I heard a low grumble at the back of Dominic's throat but chuckled into his lips as I kissed him harder. I pressed hard against him until the both of us fall onto the bed; our lips not leaving each other's. When we actually break the kiss; Dominic was the one that pulled away, obviously not delighting to me at all; said in an uneven voice that made him sounded like he just ran a mile, "Adele, please stop; I don't think we should be doing this."

_Don__'__t listen to him; you know he wants it._

I made an attempt to snort but failed miserably so I just rolled my eyes at him. I sat up, with his body underneath me and licked my lips. I didn't had the chance to give Dominic a good look over earlier because I was lying down but now that I did; _wow_. Dominic is _very_ hot. Young boyish good looks with tousled bright blond hair and clear icy blue eyes. So maybe now he might look too young for me but who cares; I licked my lips again, suddenly feeling the very need to continue kissing those _very_ yummy lips of his. He is _so_ mine…

_Yes, give him to me._

In a swift movement, I unzipped Dominic's sleeveless hoody, leaving his very fine abs bared for me to see. His face might look like a child's but his body--oh, _yum_. "Adele--" Dominic opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him with a kiss, my hand trailing up his chest and felt his breath hitched up.

I broke the kiss with a smug smile on my lips and started little butterfly kisses down his throat and chest. Even though Dominic didn't have the need to breathe, his breath was coming out rather unsteadily. That excited me even more. I continued until I reached the end of his bared flesh and the start of his inky blue skinny jeans. I grunted a little when that piece of clothing disturbed my worship to his body and with two hands, I undid the button so I could continue on. Suddenly Dominic's hands were on mine. "Adele," his voice came out in ragged breaths, his bangs a little sweaty and falling in on his eyes that screamed desire, "stop it."

_You know you don__'__t want to._

"No," I said and kissed him.

Dominic tried to break the kiss but found it impossible when he was the one lying down on the bed. Between kisses, he grunted, "They can hear us!"

"Screw them," I said, deepening the kiss and pressing my body harder against him until I could feel him hard against me. Kissing Dominic was rather exciting; his kisses was passionate and hungry, but in the same time his touch was careful as if he was worried that he would break me. Not to mention he sends this tingling electric sensation that my body could not resist but obey.

_Give me death, yes, give it to me._

I suddenly felt lightheaded; something in my head was screaming at me to stop whatever I was doing, but I ignored it. Dominic wanted this anyway, he is asking me to give it to him. How can I not? I was still on top of Dominic with his hands caressing my back, mimicking the way my hands are moving teasingly on his chest. I removed one hand and it reached behind the pillow to pull out the seemingly familiar-looking long machete. I kept my eyes on Dominic while he kept his shut, his lips still trailing kisses down my throat…

My bedroom door suddenly flew open with a loud bang. Standing there looking very deadly was the man I have longed to meet--Julian. I was shocked at first to find him standing by my bedroom door. Julian looked very angry; his emerald green eyes were glowering and he growled, a sound no human was supposed to be able to produce. My mind was spinning and somehow I couldn't think properly. That probably explains why I don't feel scared or guilty, but my rational mind was telling me that I am as guilty as a kid getting caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"What's wrong? Is Adele awake already?" Someone's voice rang from the corridor and several footsteps could be heard. When Julian didn't answer them, a few question was raised again before heads started to pop out at the doorway. A few shocked gasp and a silent whistle later, Dominic who was beneath me hissed at Julian, obviously didn't appreciate the disturbance.

_Do it; do it now!_

I raised the machete in a swift movement, ready to strike it down into the heart of the unexpected Dominic. I could already imagining the thankful face of Dominic when I end his suffering life. I was smiling when I brought down the machete in my hands. There was surprise in his eyes but I didn't understand it. _Dominic will love you more_, someone kept whispering that in my mind again and again, _Dominic will love you more_.

Someone shouted and in a blink of an eye, I was grabbed painfully by my arms and peeled away from Dominic. I kicked my legs and screamed at the people who grabbed me. Dominic was cursing some unintelligent words loudly as he pulled the machete out of his body, blood pouring out of the gash wound furiously and creating a pool of black stain on the covers.

"Nooooo!" I screamed when I saw the wound on Dominic's chest started to heal. I failed his request; Dominic is going to hate me! I screamed and struggled in my captors grasp, trying to free myself from their iron grip but failed; they are too strong.

"What the bloody hell was that?" someone shouted beside me. Dominic was getting up from the bed and stared with full anger at me, his eyes a fury red. I felt shivers run down my spine; why is he so angry? Is it because I failed to give him peace?

"Which part are you talking about? The part where they were _having sex_ or the part where she _stabbed _him?" I recognized Julian's voice amid my screaming and struggling.

Dominic hissed at Julian, his fangs bared. "We haven't done _anything_ yet,"

"Oh? Was that _nothing_? I was sure you guys were very busy smoldering each other with your lips!" Julian's voice was getting louder and louder with each word. He looked damn frightening right now.

Dominic was about to say something back at Julian but Grace cut him off, "Will the two of you just _shut the fuck up_? Something is obviously wrong with Adele! She is screaming like we just killed her favorite teddy bear and she just stabbed Dominic with the same goddamn machete from the fight with Victor so will the two of you act like the adults you all are supposed to be and suck up!"

Everyone went silent except for me who was still busy trying to free myself from the two captors. My body felt sore and was aching all over but I kept kicking and screaming. I have to free myself from them so I could finish what I was asked for; to end Dominic's life for him.

Dominic turned his eyes on me, his crystal blue eyes filled with so much of hatred it made my stomach churn. "Did you hate me so much that you would seduce me just to kill me?" He sounded so angry…so hurt. My heart squeezed when I saw the look on his face, he looked as if I had betrayed him. I wanted to say that I was just doing what he asked of me but Dominic turned away and stalked out of the room, not even turning around once to look me.

Grace stood in front of me and the two captors, who turned out to be the twins, tighten their grip on to my arms to prevent me from kicking the werewolf. I couldn't free myself from these _idiotic_ pair of twins so I will just have to vent my anger on her. When Grace leaned in to take a sniff at me, I let out an inhuman growl. She looked startled but continued to lean in further to smell me, which puzzled me at why did she even need to do so; doesn't she already know who I am? Grace sudden draw back with a low growl attracted everyone's attention in the room.

"What is it?" Fragrance asked, she looked somewhat afraid of me. Nathaniel lingered behind her, his eyes not meeting mine. Grace wrinkled her nose like she was trying to get rid of some bad smell, "She smelled like a _vampire_," when she saw how Christopher went stiff beside her she looked apologetic, "Baby, you know I didn't mean it that way!" Christopher wasn't one to put on an attitude but he had his arms folded across his chest, looking the slightest offended and not forgiving. Grace threw her hands to the air in frustration. It looks like a couple argument is brewing; _hmm_.

"So what you wanted to say is that she has the scent of a vampire when she is not a vampire, am I right?" Sebastian quickly jumped into the conversation. Grace turned to look at him, "Yes, that was _exactly_ what I meant." And she threw Christopher a cold glare.

"She drank a lot of vampire blood…could it be the cause of it?" Nathaniel voiced up from the back; he has been awfully quiet the whole time. Grace shook her head, her hair following the motion, "To actually hurt Dominic like that? And what about that machete? How on earth did it get _here_?"

"Let me smell her," Christopher said as he took a step forward and received a threatening growl from Julian. I had completely forgotten about him until he made that inhuman sound from the back of his throat. "Relax, I am just doing it to see if I recognize the smell. And if you have failed to notice, I already have a _wife_," Christopher made a hand gesture towards Grace. Grace looked happy when Christopher said that; I got a feeling that the previous brewing argument would be forgotten.

Christopher leaned into me, closed his eyes and took a long breath in. His instant draw back and horrified look somehow confirm the other sibling's thoughts. "It really is _him_, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, his voiced laced with anger.

Christopher sighed before taking a few steps back, "I am afraid it really is his doing…"

I was suddenly feeling so entirely mentally and physically drained out that I was no longer struggling against their grasp but leaning against them for support. I didn't say anything nor did I even bother to try to understand what are they talking about. I was just too tired to even think. My eyelids were dropping when I saw Julian walking towards me and growled at the twins to hands off. They let go of me almost immediately and Julian carried me bridal style out of the room.

I blacked out before I got the chance to ask him where is he bringing me.

_Victor bit down on my throat. And he bit hard. I screamed like I have never screamed before; I could feel the flesh tearing and the blood gushing from the wound. I could hear my scream going into gurgling noise as blood started to come out from my mouth. I could hear Victor drinking in mouthfuls of my blood like I was the river he is quenching his thirst in. I could just stare at the ceiling as I felt my body growing cold and Victor still feeding on me._

_The last thing I saw was Victor's bloody victorious smile. And then it turned to a scowl. "You incompetent little bitch!" Victor hissed angrily at me and I was surprised to find myself standing unhurt at the same empty hall where I was kidnapped. "You failed my plan!"_

_Realization dawned on me. I felt anger building up in the pit of my stomach. Even though I have to admit that Victor still scares the living daylights out of me, I was way pass pissed at him for what he made me did to care about my fear. "So it was you who was thwarting with my mind!" I hissed at him through gritted teeth._

_Victor sneered at me, "You useless bitch," Suddenly he was right in front of me, "I will make you pay for this!" And then he lashed out at me, tearing my throat once again and the pain resurface. _

I woke up screaming. Screaming and clawing at the person who was trying to hold me down. Panic rise in me when the person tighten his grip on the both of my arms, and I screamed even more. "Adele! Calm down! It's me!" When I did not stop screaming and clawing for my arms to be released, the person hugged me. I was in an even more shock when the person hugged me and made an effort to push that person back, but the person didn't even bulge an inch.

Eventually I grew tired of struggling so I just lay limp in that person's embrace. I had previously refused to open my eyes in fear it will be Victor that I will be facing but after steadying my heart rate, I dared myself to open my eyes and came face to face with Julian. Obviously my efforts of steadying my heart beat was gone to waste because as soon as I saw him, my heart rate hitched up; again.

Julian the werewolf, was still as handsome as ever. Or maybe even hotter now that he looked more matured, his features sharper and his black hair long until his shoulders. His emerald green eyes are still the amazing color and he still smells of a mixture between mint and pine.

"Hi," I said shyly, suddenly very aware of our bodies distance. Julian smiled back at me, "Hey," I tried to wriggle out of his hug but of course he didn't let me and I gave up trying. I couldn't lean into him anymore since I was starting to feel very conscious of it so I just sat at a very uncomfortable pose.

"Do I make you feel that uncomfortable?"

I looked up at him startled, only to remember that werewolves can read auras. Damn them and their smelling ability. Julian sounded hurt, annoyed and angry at the same time. Well, looks like someone is feeling more emotion than I am. "No--"

That is when Julian kissed me. Immediately out of reflex, I pulled back.

"Does it disgust you that much that a _werewolf_ is touching you? Back then you let me make love to you and now, I can't even kiss you? Well, I can imagine that after sleeping with a _blood-sucker_--" Julian's words reminded me of the night before and a scarlet red shade made it's way up my face. But it wasn't only embarrassment that I was feeling at that moment, I was getting pissed too. What I did previously wasn't on my own; _Victor_ was fueling me! And I haven't even slept with Dominic yet! His words made me feel like I am a whore and is cheating on him and that insulted me. Wait, was I even dating him in the first place? I don't _think_ so.

"Excuse me--" I scooted myself away from him, this time he didn't stop me, and I glared at him, "what was _that_ supposed to mean?"

Julian looked like he was about to say something but he threw his hands in the air instead with a frustrated groan, "Look, Adele--" I didn't even wait for him to finish what he wanted to say, I didn't even want to listen anymore. "Hey!" I was upset and if he is smart enough, he would shut up and let me leave. But obviously no; and I thought wolves are supposed to be smart and sensitive.

Julian grabbed me by my wrist and spun me around; only to receive a very angry hiss from me. "Don't _touch_ me, Julian." I hissed angrily in his face. Usually Julian is taller than I am and it makes face to face argument hard but since he was still on the bed, things are so much easier. I had the enjoyment of watching Julian's expression turned from shock to hurt and then anger.

Then he did something I didn't expect him to do; he pulled me down so I would be on my knees and he grabbed my chin none too kindly so I would face him. I winced in pain and he soften his grip but didn't let go. "_I_ am the Alpha here, Adele; you listen to me and not the other way around, you understand?" Now he was being just plain annoying.

I sneered at him, "You don't know me well enough then, Julian. It is either we compromise or it is nothing; and that obviously doesn't work with you, does it?" I ripped my chin free from him and stood up but he caught my wrist captive again. I whirled on him and was about to snap at him but he cut me short by asking, "What is_ wrong _with you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, _now what is that supposed to mean?_

"Why did you start sleeping with a--a _blood-sucker_!"

Ok, now that is overboard. I glowered at him, my teeth grinding in uncontrollable anger, "Excuse me if I am mistaken, but the last time I mentally checked my memory, our relationship status is _zero_! I can sleep with anyone or _fuck a vampire _for that matter and you shouldn't give a damn about it because you and I are not anything!"

I screamed at him and regretted it immediately when I saw the anger on his face. It was downright scary. "Oh really?" he said through gritted teeth as he took a step closer towards me and grabbed a lock of my hair. Before I could protest, he crushed his lips against mine and forced his tongue in. I tried to push him away but that made him grab onto me even tighter. I tighten my hand into a fist and hit him by his shoulders as hard as possible, hoping that he would release me. But the more I struggled, the harder he kisses me. I can already feel the tears brimming. The kiss was nothing like the ones we used to had back then; it was rough, painful and suffocating. However, that burning sensation I felt that night in Julian's arms sixteen years ago started again and I melted under his kiss unconsciously.

But as soon as the sensation starts, Julian pulled away abruptly; leaving me a little confused and scattering for breaths. I couldn't stand any longer as my knees had turned to jelly-o and without support, I slip to the ground. "So you and I are not anything, huh?" Julian's voice was bitter and giving me the one last cold glance, stormed out of the room. A tear escaped down my cheek but I didn't bother wiping it off, there is no one else in the room anymore except for me. I sat on the floor feeling very pathetic, angry, scared…and hurt.

Julian was terrifyingly intimidating today. _"I am the Alpha here, Adele; you listen to me and not the other way around, you understand?"_ He was never like this before; did becoming the Alpha changed him? I could feel shivers running down my spine as soon as I thought of Julian's cold heartless look. It was a look I know too well of and never expected him to have one. He became this scary and his touch was so rough. I touched my lips and my heart ache; even his kiss was this rough…

I can feel another tear threatening to fall so I raised my head to look at the ceilings instead. _I_ caused him to act this way. If I hadn't said such hurtful words, Julian wouldn't have acted that way.

"_Did you hate me so much that you would seduce me just to kill me?__"_

My face heated up almost immediately at the recollection of that memory. What in the devil's pants was wrong with me that I was so daring enough to 'attack' Dominic this shamefully. Oh _wait_; it was _Victor_'s fault. But I still can't believe that I actually _kissed_ him. Thousands of butterflies danced in the pit of my stomach when I replayed back the scene in my head. It was downright embarrassing that I don't think I can face Dominic anymore without blushing. I hid my face in my palms, but Dominic's expression before he left the room made my heart feels like it was cruelly squeezed. He looked so angry and hurt…

I sighed to the ceilings.

I don't know what scares me more now; the possibility that Victor is still alive or the Julian that have became so frightening…

…or the fact that I actually enjoyed kissing Dominic.

_**So, how is it? Satisfied? This is my first time writing scenes like this so...*blush*...hopefully it doesn't sound weird. Now go and REVIEW! *laughs* I am siting here wondering whether I can get at least 20 reviews for this chapter? *smiles innocently* Remember to tell me what you think! Hope to see you on the next chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 17 The Dark Admirer

**_I know what you all are thinking. "What the heck? Now only did this dumb writer posted up another chapter!" I am terribly sorry for the late delay. College and exam is really taking a toll on me. Crazy non-stop assignments and childish high-school drama is really taking up my time. This chapter I have wrote it a very long time ago but didn't have the time to check up for grammatical errors...pardon me if there is still errors. I rushed to upload this chapter between three deadly assignments so I hope you all will enjoy it. It is a freakish long one (first time doing something like this), so sorry if it hurts your eyes! Go on, read it and tell me what you think! I need you guys to tell me your opinion in the reviews, the question will be below. Thank you to all that reviewed! To VWH luv them all, I am very glad that the previous chapter can make you blush! haha, that means my attempt at sexy writing was a success! And truth be told, I felt terribly bad for Dominic too! _**

**Chapter 17: The Dark Admirer**

I seriously think that Julian would have been more forgiving if I were drunk when I _kissed_ Dominic. Well, I _really _was drunk. Drunk on too much vampire blood, that is.

Turns out to avoid changing me into a vampire when I was terribly wounded, numerous vampires gave me their blood. That theory was thought up by Christopher. The risk was either I die of blood intoxication or I heal up and not turn into a vampire. So now not only do I get to be super beautiful and strong, all of their memories are collected into one tiny head of mine. The advantage is that I get to understand their past life better, the bad thing is that I get occasional slides of memory playback of their sex life; and hell, that is not good. In fact, it is _embarrassing_. I can be wide awake when I receive a memory flashback; unlike back then when I drink from one vampire, I have to be asleep to be able to access their memories. It means that I could be in the middle of a conversation and suddenly receive a flashback and get _turned-on_. It doesn't help the situation when the _vampires_ and _werewolves_ around me can smell the _change _of emotion in me.

But that was not the only side-effect from too much and different vampire blood intake. Other than my eye-sight being impossibly great and my hearing ten times sharper than before (I can hear conversations from another room and that is plain disturbing especially when couples tend to get _active_ at night); my looks had changed drastically. Ok, so maybe not that obvious but if you stare at me long enough, you would notice the difference. For instance, my eyes are no longer brown but a bright shade of cinnamon brown. If you have seen the color of cinnamon, imagine it a few times brighter the color and you get my eye color. I find it a tiny bit intimidating to have eye colors like this; no _human_ should have eye color that is visible in the dark like a gemstone. The plus side to this drastic change is that my wrinkles are all _gone_! Well, not forever gone as I know that as soon as the blood-effect fades off, I am back to being the normal aging human but hey, I am enjoying the high side of being agelessly beautiful. I look great in the clothes I wore ten years back and manage to steal a few passerby's glance when I strode pass them in red hot stiletto's. But obviously my fun was crashed when the Donahue twin brothers came and retrieve me back from the nightclub.

Ok, so maybe I was going a little overboard with the nightclub thing.

However, there was this tingling sensation in the back of my throat that screams for something else other than water and tasty-yummy fruit juices.

I realized that I craved for blood even when I am not a vampire. I can survive without taking in any as my life does not depends on it, but the smell of blood makes my throat dry. I didn't know why I would be having this kind of situation when I am not even _turned_ yet. But Christopher made a theory that it was probably all due to the overdose of different vampire blood that gave me inhuman cravings like a vampire. As long as I do not digest any blood, I could continue my life diet free of blood. Sadly if I do by accident, I might get addicted to blood and there goes all the trouble with it.

I scowled.

Sitting in front of me looking a little too comfortable and sweet was Edwin and Fragrance; the both of them cuddled up in the two-sitter cushion and oblivious to my stare. For some obvious reasons, I don't really like the change in their relationship. I can bet on my beating heart that Fragrance and I are going to have a long argument about this sooner or later. With a scowl still intact on my face, I made an effort not to sit down between the two of them and settled for a spot in the cushion beside Sebastian. Christopher and Grace was the one that decided to call on this 'family' meeting, with the excuse of "Adele was out cold so we could not ask information from her to clear the situations up, and we need to know how _he_ managed to do all this." So here I am, in this bright beautiful morning (the curtains are closed though), sitting in the awesome living room of the Donahue hotel penthouse with my arms folded across my chest.

Since the dangerous machete managed it's way to _my_ house, I agreed with everyone that it would be better for me and my children to not live there for awhile; until they decided it would be safer for us to live with the _vampires_. I disagreed strongly with that, I would rather stay the nights at some shabby motel than play sleepover at the very expensive Donahue's penthouse. Reason? Obviously because Dominic lives there too. Well, it seems like I have another reason to disagree with this idea now.

I glowered at Edwin when he leaned over to Fragrance and whispered something in her ear and she laughed. Now, they are _too_ close. I cleared my throat loudly and the both of them turned to look at me; Edwin, looking a little embarrassed, scooted a little farther away from his previous spot while Fragrance scowled at me. I rolled my eyes in return; _teenagers_.

Everyone except Dominic and Julian is present; and I thanked god for that. I have no idea how am I going to face the both of them at the same time.

"So," I asked, deciding it was best we get the conversation going, "is Victor dead?"

That sentence was good enough to make everyone stop breathing. I looked questioningly at the vampires and werewolves sited in front of me. A second later only did the thought hit me and I felt like slapping myself. I nearly forgotten that Victor is still their brother and saying this way is too…

"No," Christopher shook his head, his lips set in a tight line, "even if we are connected by blood, we are no longer _brothers_."

Grace, who was sitting next to him, moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulders. She smiled gently at him and as soon as Christopher saw it, his frown disappears and his eyes turned gentle. _Wow_, talk about the effects of soul mates; their effects are _amazing_. That thought made my heart ache; was Julian and I like that too? Is that burning sensation I felt when he kisses me is because we are soul mates?

Someone snapped their fingers in my face and my thoughts were cut off. I snapped my head up and glared at Sebastian, who raised his hands in mock defeat, "I was just calling you back to reality; you looked like you were in pain." He stopped for a while as he examined my face, "Are you ok?"

I sighed, I am so tired of people asking me that question ever since I stabbed Dominic with the machete and went psycho with it. But I appreciated Sebastian's concern. "Yeah," I smiled at him, "don't worry about me. We have a bigger problem to worry about."

Sebastian's face darken immediately and for once, I was afraid of him. "That _bastard_ will pay for what he did to you. You don't deserve that; nobody should have to go through something as horrible as that. I never thought someone with blood relation with me can be as disgusting as this! That horrid son of a-"

"Sebastian!"

Christopher threw him a warning look and Sebastian clammed his mouth shut. I was silently grateful that Christopher butted in before Sebastian could say anymore because he was turning scarier and scarier each minute and sitting next to him is not exactly a good thing. Sebastian must have noticed how pale I turned because after taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he turned to me with apologetic eyes. "I am so sorry; I just have a lot of things going on in my mind lately…"

I waved my hand at him with a smile tugging on my lips; Sebastian looked so cute when he looks embarrassed and stutters on his words. "Don't be sorry, Sebastian. _I_ am sorry, in a way too."

"Now what did _you_ do?" Edwin said with his eyebrows raised in a mocking fashion. I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Well, I caused quite some stir, didn't I? With the Victor and Dominic thing…"

I heard Christopher sighed but I didn't look up at him; I continue to keep my eyes shut. "We still don't know why he did what he did. We tried to come out with a few theories but they seem…illogical." It was Grace who scoffed, "Illogical? More like impossible, isn't it? There is no way that Victor would get vengeance over an accidental killing like that-"

That caught my attention, "_What_ accidental killing?"

Grace tugged a strand of earth-brown hair behind her ear, "It happened some very long time ago, before you came along or even before Julian and I joined the Donahue household. Though I don't see how this is connected to this…"

_I sat at my seat looking warily at my brothers as they argue on. The argument had been going on for more than an hour and with each minute passing by, their voices gets louder and harsher. I have left no more energy in me to stop their childish bickering about some incident that happened during their hunt. I sighed in exasperation when Dominic threw a vase at one of the twins before storming out of the room and slamming the heavy doors in an unfashionable manner. Dominic has been acting like this ever since his failed-attempt to court Ashlie._

_Ashlie glided into the room and after scanning at the surrounding of the damage done by Dominic, shook her head dismissively, __"__Dominic has to learn to control his temper,__"_

"_Or maybe you should just agree to his courting,__"__ Edwin hissed at her, before flipping the table out of unspoken anger. Ashlie glared at him, __"__Don__'__t you dare hiss at me, Edwin Donahue; he is our brother, for heaven__'__s sake, have you lost your mind?__"_

"_Well, he is your soul mate, is he not!__"__ Edwin threw his hands in the air out of frustration. __"__Are you asking me to commit incest?__"__ Ashlie hardly shows her anger at anyone but this time, anger was radiating off her like a tidal wave. Her eyes turned a fury red and her lips pull back to expose her sharp fangs. I knew the time to interfere would be now so I stood up from my chair and all eyes turned on me. There was no need for me to say anything, all I did was stare at them; long and hard. Ashlie didn__'__t cower at the sight of me, she never had been weak even when she looked fragile. She let out a breath she had been holding in for a long time, __"__I apologize, Edwin, I was__…__inconsiderate.__"_

_Edwin sensed my eyes on him and scowled but nonetheless, he said, __"__No, I am in wrong too. I should have not said what I said earlier; I apologize.__"_

_I smiled, but the smile didn__'__t quite reach my eyes, __"__There, it wasn__'__t so hard, was it? Can you say that to Dominic too?__"__ Edwin grumble something unintelligent but I shushed him before turning to my younger sister, __"__Talk to Dominic, my beautiful sister, and try to understand what is he going through right now-__"_

"_What about me? How about for once I care for what I am going through?__"__ Ashlie whispered, her voice tired but a tint of anger can be detected from her voice. I watched her as she rubbed her forehead, her body suddenly looking more fragile than ever. __"__I am tired of refusing his pull towards me, my brothers; if I do accept him, I fear not only will it be disgust that I will be seeing in your eyes. I cannot risk as that much, you all are what that I have left in life__…"__ If vampires are allowed tears, beautiful Ashlie would have been shedding tears by now._

"_You have nothing to lose in us, dearest sister,__"__ Adrian wrapped his arms around her, __"__We will still love you even if Dominic and you were to commit incest,__"_

"_My brother, that is defying God!__"__ Ashlie looked horrified but Adrian shook his head, a sad smile on his lips, __"__Our sole existence defied God; what is the difference of accepting your brother when he is your soul mate?__"_

"Adele?" Fragrance voice sounded so near, "Mom, can you hear me?" I looked up at her as she shook my shoulders. I had to hold up my hand for her to release me. Nathaniel and Grace were hovering above me, both with worried expression on their faces. Sebastian held out a glass of water to me and I thanked him. "Don't worry," I took a sip at the water, "just the usual memory flashback."

"What did you see? I thought you were going to pass out!" Fragrance sat herself next to me, forgetting her seat with Edwin. I mentally laughed at that, feeling a little triumph that I could still win her by my side. Childish, I know.

"Ashlie, Dominic, things like that…" I trailed off, "Nothing that links to this though. There is something I need to ask you all," I paused as I looked at their faces, "is Victor still out there?"

I could feel Fragrance go stiff beside me and her hand tightens on my wrist. Adrian was the one that said, "Yes."

Christopher ran a hand through his handsomely new hair cut, "Don't misunderstand, Adele; we would still have ended his life no matter what since he is no longer sane, but we didn't managed to. He _escaped_," Christopher hissed on that word with wraith enough to freeze hell, "I have no idea how he managed to escape us when there are so many of us. He was wounded but it was nothing close to him gone from the surface of the earth."

"That damn sly fox," I said through gritted teeth.

Edwin shrugged his shoulders, "He had always been the most cunning one among us."

"What about Mindy?" I just remembered that orange hair beauty that whacked the daylights out of me; I still have hell to pay with her. I raised an eyebrow at my daughter when she growled at the mention of that vampire's name. When she saw my look, she grumbled, "She hurt Nathaniel with that damn silver machete."

Those words was enough to drive my mother instinct mad. I shot up from my seat abruptly, walked over to Nathaniel who was sitting at the opposite cushion, and pulled his shirt up despite his protest. True enough, there was a long angry scar beginning at the right side of his chest down to his bellybutton. The scar looked like it was burn metal that did the damage but I knew better, it was silver. Silver does that to werewolves; they burn the flesh near the wound the silver cut and does not heal completely, leaving an ugly scar there for you to remember it for always. I could feel anger boiling up in me; how _dare_ she hurt my beautiful baby boy! Since I could not direct my anger straight to that bitch herself, I turned to the table beside me and with a swift motion of my hand, I flipped it over. The table flipped over easily and break under the impact when it hit the floor, the glasses shattered to a million pieces.

Everyone jumped out of their seats with loud surprised gasps, trying to avoid flying shards of glass. Fragrance and Sebastian jumped out of their seats and stood at the other side of the damaged table, looking fearfully at me and pitifully at the broken table. Adrian, who was sitting beside Nathaniel, just pressed himself harder into the seat of the cushion; he was obviously surprised by my sudden outburst. Christopher just shook his head; whether he was disagreeing with my attitude or whether he is feeling sorry for the table, I can't tell.

Edwin had jumped behind the cushion with his eyes widen with surprise. "_Wow_," An unsteady mocking laugh escaped his lips, "somehow I am suddenly very grateful to the person who stopped us from turning Adele into a vamp. I can already imagine her as a hell of a damn bad chick vampire."

Now _this_ is news to me. I turned so I would be looking at Edwin directly, and I know the sight of my eyes are good enough to scare even the badass vampire in Edwin. I heard him took a sharp intake of breath and the inhuman side of me laughed in triumph; damn me and my ego. "Your eyes…"

"Interesting color, no? I never knew it could go any lighter than the previous shade to this bright red," I smiled, my smile was everything but nice, "but hey, what were you talking about previously? Who didn't want me turned?" I was suddenly in front of Edwin. I could see the surprise in his eyes and my primal side laughed; _spooking_ a vampire can be so much fun!

Someone grabbed me hard by my wrist. I was about to hiss at the person when I whirled on him but stopped when I saw who it was. A wave of calmness washed through me and I stumbled back a bit, my throat suddenly feeling very dry. "Nathaniel…oh my god, what is _wrong_ with me?"

"It was Julian,"

I looked up at Sebastian, "What?"

"Julian didn't want us to change you," Sebastian looked at me square in the eye, "He said that if we changed you this way, you will never forgive us; you will _hate_ us. That was good enough for us to not change you even when you were dying in our arms."

The mention of Julian's name stirred a kind of sleeping anger in me, "He was just doing that so he won't lose his soul mate to some _vampires_."

Sebastian flinched a little when I hissed at the word vampire, and I regretted it almost immediately. Sebastian didn't deserve my raging temperamental mood swings. I looked at him apologetic, "Sebastian, I am so sorry, I didn't meant to make it sound like that-"

"We are sorry for a lot of things, Adele," Sebastian breathed out, but he was no longer looking at me, "I think I will go hunt," Sebastian turned and was out the door before I could stop him. I felt a pang of guilt; I know I hurt him and that was foolish. Sebastian was a nice guy and I was being a bitch. I sighed inwardly, feeling very tired and frustrated at myself.

"Maybe too much of vampire blood made you a little too in touch with your primal side?" Grace voiced out after staring long enough at the broken table. She shakes her head, "Ah, and I actually liked this coffee table."

"I will pay for it," I said dismissively, before turning to the kids, "Do you know where your da-I mean, Julian is?" I nearly let my tongue slip in front of the vampires and Grace and that was bad; I don't want Grace running to tell Julian that he has children. Fragrance shrugged while Nathaniel shook his head in response.

"Why are you looking for him?" Grace narrowed her eyes at me, surely she isn't thinking anything ridiculous?

"I had a fight with him that day…I want to clear things up with him a little," I answered her with unwavering eyes that said, _if you are going to talk nonsense, save it_. Grace rolled her eyes at me, obviously not intimidated by my stare. She kicked a piece of shredded glass with her black vinyl boots and clicked her tongue in dismay before looking up to me, "Well, you could try at the hotel he is staying at; I have a spare key for emergences. He should still be in his room."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, that would be fine. Let's go get the keys; who wants to head over there with me?" I looked over my shoulder and saw a few hands shot up to the air. I smiled; this time, it was sincere.

"Oh, so now you asks us before you go out, huh?" Edwin mocked as he waltz up to me, a smirk on his lips and in his eyes held a teasing mocking-ness that I find undoubtedly attractive, "What happened with the _sneaking_ _out_ to the bar thing that night?" I stuck out my tongue at him, "I didn't sneak out, I walked out but no one stopped me." I dodged Edwin's attempt to punch me by my arm and laughed when he scowled at me. Someone coughed behind of us and I turned to see Fragrance with an unattractive scowl on her face. She was glaring daggers at Edwin and if looks could kill, poor vampire boy here would long be sliced and diced into pieces of meat. I rolled my eyes in exaggeration; how territorial she is. I decided to ask her right there and then, "So, are the both of you together or what?"

"What?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Fragrance and Edwin had this flabbergasted look on their face that makes me want to laugh so bad. I tried to contain my laughter but obviously failed, because between chokes of laughter I said, "Don't you lie to your mama now, Fragrance. I might be human but I am not _blind. _So, when are you guys going to tell me that there _is_ a something going on between the both of you?"

Fragrance sighed, "And I thought we didn't make it obvious,"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You can't hide everything from a mother's watchful eye, my beloved daughter." I turned to Edwin, "Don't tell me the both of you are…"

Edwin's solemn look tells me all. I was no longer laughing; I just stared back at him as we stood at the flight of stairs that will lead us up to the second floor of the penthouse. A werewolf and a vampire; is this even possible? I watched Grace walked towards us with a bright smile on her lips as Christopher planted a kiss on her cheek. Well, they are the walking prove that vampires and werewolves can be soul mates; just different races separated by fate. I turned my eyes back to Fragrance and Edwin, the both of them shared a look that is a mixed between fear and anticipation. _They are waiting for my reply_, I realized. I wanted to say 'oh, that's fine,' but a part of me wasn't happy with this reality. My motherly-instincts are telling me to pull them apart before anyone gets hurt because I don't trust the vampire. But I know better than that; I know the feeling of being pushed away by your soul mate and it wasn't good.

I didn't know how long I held my breath, because as soon as I started breathing again, I got into a coughing fit. "Mom!" there was panic in Fragrance's voice, as she gripped onto my arms, "Are you ok?" Grace had run down the stairs to attend to me but I waved them away, "I am alright! Seriously, you people need to stop getting worked up over every little thing with me! I am not as fragile as you think I am."

"Was it that shocking?" there was guilt in Fragrance's eyes, and then pain, "We were just joking! You don't have to"

I stopped her short, "I love you all for who you all are, and will continue to love you even if your choices will bring chaos to someone dear." I smiled up at my daughter, "You can't choose your soul mate, Fragrance, but you can choose whether you want to be with him or not, and I am saying you take the latter choice."

Fragrance's face lit up and she hugged me tightly. Edwin was grinning like an idiot behind Fragrance and I rolled my eyes at him, "Ok, you are choking your mum now," Fragrance laughed, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it off with the edge of her sleeve, "I love you, mom; you are the best!"

I rolled my eyes again; I better not regret this decision. "Yeah, yeah, like that was sincere enough."

"Ok, I completely don't get whatever that was going on but here, the card to his room. I will be going with you guys since I need to talk to him about some werewolf politic later." Grace said as she handed me the electronic card and I slipped it into my back pocket. I raised an eyebrow at her, "When were you interested in werewolf politics?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Julian's pack is expanding more than you can imagine; better get yourself involve before things get messy."

I followed her out of the door with my own pair of twins and the Donahue twins followed suit. We piled ourselves into Grace's silver Touran S Volkswagen with me riding shotgun and I snickered; silver, how ironic. As she started the engine, she gave me an unreadable look, "Julian is the first Alpha in history to lead a pack that expands so wide and so fast. You have to admit that he is amazing,"

I didn't reply her, I just sat there at the front seat staring right ahead at the road. I watched as we drove pass buildings in a blur, my mind no longer tuning in to the conversation going on at the back. Occasionally I would catch short sentences like 'if Mindy is still alive, I would skin her personally' or 'Mindy is not worth our time, she is as dead as a doorknob' but most of the time, I just let my own mind drift away. I gritted my teeth together when I remembered Nathaniel's scar. I won't be able to settle this score with her anymore since she is as dead as they say. Unconsciously a smirk made its way up my face; looks like I will just have to unleash my anger on someone else then.

I continue to stare out the window at the shops that pass us by. We are passing by rows of shops now, nearing to the emptier part of the city. It is amazing what so much vampire blood can do to you; even with the car moving so fast, I can still catch the words on the shops' billboards when normal humans can't. I laughed at a particular sign,'We have big buns and long sausages; call in any inch you like and we have them!'. But my eyes caught something else as we speed pass numerous rows of shops and my heart halted to a stop.

_With auburn long hair that runs down her back in curls and eyes that are a mixture between green and grey, my soul mate is a very beautiful lady. I watched her as she argued with her father before storming out of the house, her rich purple dress swirling between her slim legs. My heart ache when I saw trails of tears down her lovely freckled face. To me, she is the most beautiful thing on earth._

_I have been watching her for a very long time now, ever since the last time I left home for the hunt. It was a month ago that I found her by coincidence. It was raining heavily that evening, I passed by the cemetery after I fed myself from a homeless man, ready to head straight back to the place where I call home that I saw her._ _She was standing in the rain and crying. Her wet hair was straight under the rain and her dress clad onto her body tightly, showing parts of her body that was usually hidden underneath the long dress. As soon as I set my eyes on her, I know she is _the one_._

_But I didn__'__t dare approach her; I am a monster, a dead body that walks the land and feed on the living__'__s blood to survive, a _vampire_. So I just stayed at a distance and watched her cry a million tears in front of a particular tombstone. When the rain finally stopped and the earliest ray of sunshine hit the peak of the mountain, only did she leave the spot she stood throughout the whole night. I followed her in the shadows to her home and I watched with a clenched fist as her father send a tight slap across her face, I barely managed to contain my anger. How dare he hit her?_

_No matter how foolish I may be, I know better than to do something as reckless as to rush into her house and bleed her bald father dry, so I just stood there at a far distance and watched on as they quarreled. I continued to follow her for a few more days but on the fifth day, I had to return home as I know there are family waiting for me so with a heavy heart, I left. _

_Now every time I go for hunt, I would go to same village to look for her. I would stay hidden as I watch her going through her daily life; laughing with the other villagers, helping out at the farm and getting into a quarrel with her father. I would watch her cry after that, every time wishing that I could go over to console her. My heart would ache every time her face is stained with tears, every time she smiles at the boys that are obviously into courting her, and every time I stood there so close to her and yet she still never sees me. But I have decided to not let her know me, to just stay hidden until the time is right._

_It was near winter now, the leaves all crisp and is either in a shade of yellow or brown. I finally decided to tell her who I am, to propose to her and take her away from this miserable life of hers with her father. I was practically dancing on my toes, I could feel my long dead heart beating rapidly in my chest, excited to be able to stand face to face with my beloved one. Somehow, fate was always cruel towards me._

_I screamed, an angry roar filled with fear and pain._

_In a deserted meadow, there laid the love of my life, her life seeping away from her own body. I ran to her, my hands shaking for the first time, as I gently picked her up. Oh heavens, what is wrong with her? Such pale skin drained of color, her lips purple and a dark shadow hung over her eyes. I recognized the signs immediately; a _vampire_'__s doing. A vampire had drained my beautiful angel and she is dying now. She opened her eyes slowly, as if that single action had taken up her whole body effort and I was greeted by the pair of eyes that I loved so much. She smiled, and oh my heavens, was it beautiful. __"__You are finally here,__"__ she said, her voice like a melody to my ears, __"__I was wondering when will you come over and talk to me__…"_

_Shock must have been visibly shown on my face because she smiled even more, __"__You were always there, were you not? Hiding in the shadows, did you seriously think I would have not notice?__"__ If the undead was allowed tears, there would be at least one rolling down my cheek by now. She knew, she always_ knew_ of my existence. I was never nothing to her; that made my heart warm for the first time after I turned into the thing that attacked her tonight. __"__You look like you are grieving,__"__ her voice so soft that it was barely a whisper, __"__why is that so?__"_

_She reached a weak hand towards my face and I held her hands in mine, __"__Your name,__"__ I begged, __"__please tell me your name.__"_

"_Shoshana," replied she, a never ending smile on her lips._

"_What a beautiful name," I smiled at her, a part of me fluttered in happiness as I finally know her name. However, a part of me was shedding tears; I have finally found my one true love but alas, she is leaving me._

"_Rose," my beautiful Shoshana closed her eyes, talking must have tire her even more, "it means rose in English." _

"_I can __save you from death, if you would allow me.__"__ My heart screamed at me to change her into what I am even if she refuses to, but when she looked at me with those eyes, my will died. __"__My death was fated; change it must you not,__"__ I wanted to cry, __"__Must I watch you die like this?__"__ The usual light was fading from her eyes as she silently whispered those words, __"__Forgive me for my selfishness, my charming dark admirer. Grateful I am to have finally met you__…"_

_I wailed to the skies as the one that was destined for me went still against my embrace. Shoshana is no longer here; only her body remains. I cried but no tears formed. I screamed in frustration and in anger; frustrated at myself for not being able to save her, angry at the person who hurt her. Then I had an idea, I need to know who did this to my beloved harmless Shoshana. I looked down on her limp body and a thought swirled in my mind; blood gives us access to the person__'__s memories. I can see from her eyes the murderer. _Yes_, I was getting determined at my decision, _yes, I will drink from her_._

_I extended my fangs and sank it into her beautiful pale neck. Drink I did from what little blood was left in her; I dug into her memories and horror was what I found. I could feel the anger, the hatred boiling in the pit of my belly. My hands were clenched together so tightly that the knuckles had turned alabaster against my own pale skin. I let my anger out at the nearest tree with my fist and it broke under my strength. I hissed with pure hatred and a determination for revenge._

_"__Dominic!__"_

It felt as if I was plunged into an endless sea of cold water and was pulled back out. I was gasping in my seat, my heart was pumping in my ears and my mind is spinning. Tears were rolling uncontrollably down my face. My hands felt cold and I grabbed onto the seat to calm myself down. Grace was panicking next to me; she had pulled over at the side and was shooting a hundred questions at me. I know the rest are worried behind too; I could hear everyone talking at the same time. I wanted to ask them to shut up but when I was about to open my mouth, there was a salty coppery taste on my tongue and I reached one hand to my lips.

"Did you bite yourself? Oh my god, are you alright?" Grace pulled me to face her. I wiped the blood stained hand on my jeans, "I didn't bite myself, I have no idea how the blood get into my mouth."

"Did you saw a memory just now? I thought you fell asleep." Adrian voiced out from behind, his voice calmer compared to the rest. I didn't turn behind to look at him, instead I focused on getting the blood out of my mouth with the tissue handed to me.

"You sure you are alright?"

I shot Grace a death glare, "You know, if anybody asks me this question again, I swear to the devil heels I wear that I will put this three-inch heel in their faces." Grace looked the less intimidated by me but didn't say anything. She just shrugged her shoulders and stirred the car back to the lane. I didn't realize my hands were shaking until I wiped my mouth clean of the mysterious blood. "I think I know why Victor did what he did,"

Edwin was the first to spoke up; I can feel his hands gripping tightly on my seat. "You saw _his_ memory?"

"Chill, boy," Grace said without looking back, "I don't want you ruining my car seat." Edwin hissed at her, "Stop worrying about your car seat, _Grace_, you can ask your darling Christopher to get you a new car." Grace rolled her eyes but I doubt Edwin can see them, "Easy for you to say, you boys were the one that crashed my previous car, _remember_? Your brother is not going to get me another car if you all were to damage it any further," Grace stepped on the brake so suddenly that Edwin nearly flew pass my seat and hit his head on the dashboard. Edwin looked as if he was about to say something but Grace cut him off by saying; "We're here."

I looked out of the window. The hotel was a twenty-storey high building, with posh looking steps leading up to the gold frame main entrance. I didn't notice we had driven so far out of the city until I looked around at the surrounding. The land looked endlessly vast with several blocks of building at a far away distance. Even with the building standing so far away from the rest of civilization, it still looked grand and exquisite. I sucked in a deep breath; there were a million butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I was suddenly very nervous.

"Wait," Adrian halted me before I could walk up the stairs leading up to the entrance of the hotel Julian was staying in. He run his thumb over the corners of my lips, "you can't walk in there with blood on your lips now, can you?" I watched him lick the blood off his thumb and I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "That is disgusting,"

He just smiled at me, "It is just blood to me."

Grace pressed the button to the lift after telling the lady behind the registration counter the room we are heading to, "He is still in his room; I think he didn't leave the room since last night." Grace smiled at me, "Nervous? I bet he is going to be so excited to see you,"

I just nod my head; I hope she is right.

Before I knew it, we were already standing outside of the room and the only thing that is blocking our connection to Julian is the door. I held my breath and knocked at the door. When there came no reply, my guts tighten. Had something bad happened? I turned to Grace and saw the color on her face. It was pale, like she knew something I don't. I saw the same look on the vampires, and I tried to smell the air. Nope, no smell of blood; so what are those look for? I caught a whiff of something else in the air coming from the room but I can't tell what scent it is. Grace looked as if she was about to say something to me but I grabbed the magnetic key from her before she could keep it away. I slotted the key into the door and pushed the door back.

"Wait, Adele, don't—"

Grace reached out to stop me but I was already walking into the room.

I heard them before I actually saw them.

Spread out on the white bed was a very beautiful naked sun-tanned goddess, sweaty and panting from a certain previous activity; and on top of her with his back facing us and his long black hair let loose down his back was my very own soul mate, Julian.

_**This is so far my longest chapter done...I think. So, I got a question for you all. Should I upload slow but a long chapter? Or should I update fast but chapter not as long? Please tell me through the reviews. Your reviews will be very much appreciated! May I also know who is a Julian fan here? Then I know you will feel like punching me right now, 'cause my sis is a Julian fan and she did make me suffer terribly for this cliff. Please tell me through the review too whether you are a Julian fan or Dominic fan or any other character fan. Thanks again!**_


	19. Chapter 18 Sorry

_**This is not a very LONG chapter. I just finished my finals and the results were...worse than being stabbed in the chest and gotten my heart tore out. I uploaded this chapter as fast I could, hopefully you all will find it...pleasing. Haha. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed; you all have been so kind to me I was teary when I read the reviews. To **_**xxxdivinecomedyxxx**_**, thank you so much! That has got to be the longest review I have ever seen. I really appreciate the fact that you actually shared your thoughts on the characters with me, thank you again. To **_**iluvedward4ever**_**, haha, you better get that essay ready then! To **_**Hawaiianlover**_**, I was heartbroken too! But YES to everyone who thinks Julian needs a good whacking. Ok, I shall delay you all no more. Oh and please be advised that you get tissues ready at your side. You never know. *wink* Music that I will recommend to you all while reading this chapter is the Korean song-Snow Flower by Park Hyo Shin. You might not understand the language (cause I don't understand Korean too) but I am sure that you will get the music. You can google up to get the meaning of the lyrics. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 18: Sorry**

"How many girls in total did you kill, Dominic?"

Dominic was glaring daggers at me. I can't blame him though; I had stalked him for three days now, finally able to catch him at a highway diner when he sat down for a rest. He had ordered coffee for himself before I slide myself into the seat across him. When the waitress came around with the coffee in her hand and placed it on the table in front of him, I conveniently took the cup up to myself and drank it. I smiled at him, "I am sure you ordered it for my sake,"

If looks could kill, I would have turned into a corpse by now. Dominic continued on glaring at me, "What are you doing here, Adele?" He hissed at me but it didn't intimidate me. I placed the cup down and leaned into the comfy seat of the quiet diner.

"Ah, did you know you are so hard to track? I had to follow you through instinct not to mention in the meantime hide my scent and blanket my thoughts so you wouldn't know I was following you." I used my hand as a support for my head as I stare at Dominic's face. He looked terrible, if you ask me.

He merely smirked at me, "You would have made a very good hunter, if you are better at covering your thoughts from a mind-reader like me. Now, will you tell me why are you following me?"

"Then can you tell me how long do you intend to go missing?" I asked him back. Dominic groaned, "Adele, you can't go missing without telling them where you are! They would panic and start a crazy search for you!"

"Well, what makes you think I did not tell them anything?" _I did not exactly tell them where I am but…_"And do you think if you went missing we won't get panic? Don't be ridiculous, Dominic, how long did you intend to avoid me?"

Dominic threw his hands in the air, "I was not avoiding you!"

"Yes, you are!" I interjected, "You did not talk to me after _that _incident!"

"Well, I am talking to you now, am I not?"

"Good," I hissed at him through gritted teeth, "'cause you were avoiding me for days and it frustrated me."

We sat in silence for a while. Dominic only talked when the waitress came back and asked us whether we want anything else. My hands had found a new habit, and that is to fiddle with the button on my coat. I was getting very comfortable with the silence until Dominic said, "I am sorry,"

I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised; my hands had forgotten the button. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Dominic ran a hand through his hair; he looked frustrated that he had to repeat his words, "I am sorry…for everything that has happened."

I stared long and hard at Dominic, the vampire that I had once thought was frightening and emotionally unbalanced—not that I think he is any different now—is being demure. Dominic's hair was a mess and in terrible need of combing. His clothes are crumpled as if he had slept in it for several days and there were tiredness in his eyes. I reached a hand out to push back the hair from his eyes. Dominic flinched back when I did so. I pulled back my hand and smiled at him, "You looked tired. Are vampires supposed to look like how you are now?" My attempt at humor failed because Dominic didn't return my smile, instead he frowned even more.

"What do you want? Following me all the way here is no good for you," Dominic turned away from my eyes, "…Julian will be worried."

"I am hungry, are you not?" When Dominic turned his eyes on me, I quickly flip open the menu that was resting on the side and buried my head in it, "I am near starvation now! Let's see, I think the steak should be good right? I am definitely taking the ice blended mocha. Maybe I should get a chocolate ice-cream too. But the apple pie looks sinfully tempting too; what do you think should I go for? Hey, you sure you are not hungry—"

"—Adele, stop." Dominic placed his hand on the top of the menu, lowering it so my face would be seen. I heard him sigh. His voice was gentle but I didn't look up to see his face, "why are you crying?"

"I am not!" I said stubbornly when I know well enough that salty tears are rolling down my cheek. I am now like a leaked pipe. Out of so many people to find comfort in, I choose to cry in front of Dominic. I mentally rolled my eyes; how _romantic_. I tried to look away but Dominic got a hold of my chin and I was forced to look at him in the eye. Those blue eyes made me feel like crying even more. His eyes were gentle and his expression so soft that it was impossible to watch without feeling a pull at my heartstrings. "You don't have to tell me…you could just let me see it,"

I wanted to slap him; not tell him but let him view into my memory instead? _No thank you_. I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrugged his shoulders in return, "It is the advantage of having mind-reading ability," Dominic and bragging goes _so_ well together.

I wanted to laugh but shook my head instead, "Ugh, I hate you."

Those words came out before I could rethink about it. I held my breath; just the right words to use now, aren't you _smart_ Adele? Dominic was silent so I dared myself to look up and what I saw, made my heart skipped a beat.

Dominic was staring so intensely at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

And then he kissed me.

It was short and brief, a momentarily brush of lips. But it was good enough to make me blush silly. Dominic's infamous smirk made me even more flustered. His eyes were playful when he said, "You so sure?"

I bit my lips, "I am not sure…I might need another kiss to confirm it." I lift myself from my seat so I could lean over and kiss him. This time the kiss was longer; I could almost taste him on my tongue now. Goodness me, I even like the way he taste.

The waitress came by again, offering more coffee but we declined politely. I backed even further into the leather seat after the waitress left, suddenly feeling the very need to perish from Dominic's sight. I can't believe I just kissed Dominic after that emotional turmoil I was feeling. My emotions are as messed up as Dominic's appearance. I rubbed my forehead; what the heck was I doing? "I need food," I told no one in particular but Dominic took that as a clue to get the waitress running on a list of possible food I would fancy. I smiled at that; at least Dominic was making an effort to impress me.

I stared at him long and hard. "I am sorry," Dominic turned his breath-taking eyes on me, a little frown on his lips. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding in, "I was wondering…the decision I did sixteen years ago. Maybe if I had picked a different choice of course back then, _we _would have been…something." Dominic was staring at me, trying to read my mind desperately but I was blocking him out of it. "You know, the day that you let me off to meet Julian in private? I had this sudden thought, wondering the chances if I will fall in love with you if I stayed behind—I am sure you saw that thought—chances are that I might actually regret it." I smiled at him, "You were aware of my feelings towards Julian, but you tried to make me stay, didn't you?"

Dominic returned my smile; it was equally sad. "I tried, Adele…you didn't stay."

"The last thing I saw before complete darkness that day was your eyes, Dominic—heck, I can recognize your eyes anywhere—I was _so _tempted to stay back…but I guess I did the right thing, isn't it? With the pregnancy, I think you would actually murder Julian." I snickered at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I was thinking that you probably won't be human anymore to have those children," Dominic smirked at me when my eyes narrowed, "you seriously think I would let you walk around as a human when your blood alone is good enough to drive me mad? I would probably turn you into a vampire right the moment you lay in my bed."

I made a disgusted face at him, "The more the reason for me to stay _out _of your bed,"

Dominic laughed; his voice so smooth like silk that it made me feel like he was touching me even when he wasn't. His laughing face was so mesmerizing that I stopped breathing. It was so…rare. Living in that mansion, I had never seen this kind of laughter from Dominic. It just hit me that he was never like this when we were back in that mansion…

"I can never be a vampire, Dominic."

That stopped Dominic. His smile disappeared, replaced by an expressionless mask. I reached out for both of his hands that were on the table and when he didn't recoil back, I hold them in mine. When his was cold, mine was warm. A sad smile made its way up, every word I say makes a dent in his heart. "I am a vampire hunter's child, Dominic; my conscience will never forgive myself it I turn into something I was meant to hunt. There was this…part of me that wants to be a vampire; a more beautiful, intimidating, powerful part of me that kept pestering me to set it free—to become a vampire." Dominic wanted to say something but I stopped him, "I had a little chat with her and she brought up something that made me realize how important my children and my humanity are to me…" I touched the side of Dominic's face and felt the coldness of his skin; there was worriedness in his eyes and my heart aches at how gentle he looks right now. "…I can't be with you, Dominic."

I watched him as his face crumbled to agony. Under my touch, I could feel him trembling; his face had crumbled to the look that was too agonizing to watch. If only vampires were allowed tears, he would have been crying by now. But with a body that is no longer alive, he could only choke down on silent dry tears. "Sorry," Dominic did not recoil when I grasp both of his hands tightly in mine, as I repeatedly whispered the same thing over and over again, "sorry." I cried into his hands; I was crying for the both of us.

The tears had dried up. It was as if my tear ducts ran out of tears. The both of us stood at a rundown bus stand for a ridiculous long time. None of us said anything, just holding onto each other's hand as we watch buses drove by. In the end we choose the longest route back to the place where everyone is waiting, the place we call home.

There weren't many passengers on the bus. When we took our seats, I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, "Let's stay like this until we arrive,"

Dominic didn't say anything but leaned his head against mine.

The road back home was excruciatingly long. It didn't felt that long when I tracked Dominic for three days. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in; he smelt like spring. I could remember this smell forever. When I opened my eyes again, we are closing to the last bus stop—our destination. A tear made its way down my chin. When we all get down here, it will all end.

"Dominic?"

"…hmm?"

_I love you_.

"I know,"

We received numerous hugs and kisses from everyone when we set foot in the Donahue suite. Everyone was so gratefully happy that I managed to get their baby brother back. Grace was, as usual, pouring tears into my embrace and complaining about my failure in giving them correct details of my location. Edwin and Adrian were too busy tackling Dominic to the ground forgetting me completely, but it was great to see him back at where he belong; with his family. I didn't forget to hug my own pair of twins before politely excusing myself from everyone. Fragrance and Nathaniel looked doubtful at letting me leave alone but I assured them I needed space and being Nathaniel, he understood and pulled Fragrance to join the others in welcoming Dominic's return.

I didn't wandered far; just taking a stroll along the sidewalk. It wasn't a wonder when a cold breeze cut through the thin layers of my outfit easily. I just realized that I was wearing nothing but a T-shirt, long jeans and a coat. What a perfect pick of outfit for a walk at night, I mentally laughed at myself. I grasped at the coat tighter when another cold breeze whipped through. I decided to settle at an empty bench in the park; it wasn't the smartest idea to sit down when I am already freezing my nose off but it seemed like the best idea for now. So without a second thought, I sat on the nearest bench I can find in the deserted park.

I sat there for god knows how long. I don't want to go back to the place where everyone will be. I wanted to be alone. It just felt so right at that moment. The park was quiet and peaceful. For now, loneliness fit me the best. I just kept my head high towards the sky, counting the numerous stars in the endless vast night sky; because if I lower my head, the tears will fall. And I already promised him that I will stop crying. I choose this; he deserves as much as a simple promise.

A rustle of leaves made me turn abruptly.

Standing there in the dark with hair as dark as the night was Julian. I turned my gaze away almost immediately when my eyes met his emerald green ones. I felt my breath caught itself at my throat. My mind automatically remembered things about him that I would never want to recall. I shut my eyes tightly, willed for the images of _him_ and _her_ to disappear. I was also praying that the figure standing a few feet away from me is just an illusion and would soon disappear. But obviously nothing goes the way I want them to.

"You will get a cold if you sit here any longer,"

There was no need for me to look up to know he is standing close to me; I could almost taste that familiar mixture scent of mint and pine on my tongue.

_We stood like that for what I guess would be a whole minute before Julian's face moved closer. Closer and closer until I can feel his breath on me, it was a mixture of mint and pine. I sucked in his breath, god he smell so wonderful._

_Julian coughed, "Geez, Adele!" I laughed and Julian with a playful growl tackles me. I laughed as I tried to dodge his grasp and he fall face flat into the water._

I closed my eyes and his faint smell became stronger to my senses.

_We bury ourselves in each other's warmth; I let him hold me, caress me and for the last time, let him remember how it's like to have me in his strong arms. In his arms, I silently cried; can I really leave him when I leave this place?_

His smell alone brings back memories from the past...looking into his beautiful green eyes would be a horror.

_Spreading out on the bed was a very beautiful naked sun-tanned goddess, sweaty and panting from a certain previous activity; and on top of her with his back facing us and his long black hair let loose was my very own soul mate, Julian._

I felt my heart torn up in the inside. Why had he done what he did? I couldn't bring myself to look up; I couldn't face him without breaking into tears. Useless as I seem, I can't help how I feel right now. I know I was the one who said we are not anything to each other but…must he do something like have sex with a vixen immediately after I said those words? And here I thought he became a monk because of the bond the both of us shared. Seems like this certain bond was not as important to him as it was to me. I felt so insulted, so hurt and the worst of all, foolish. I should have screwed Dominic that night in front of him; that would have served him right. Oh for the love of God, can't these tears ever stop?

"I am sorry,"

I nearly choked on my own breath when he said that. I had almost forgotten his existence. I still refused to look up; blame my stubbornness, it didn't improve in the past sixteen years. I wiped the tears away with my sleeve, hoping they weren't seen by him. "What for?" I made myself sound as bitter as possible. I could tell easily by the way he is standing that he is uncomfortable with my reply and I laughed bitterly inside my head, enjoying every moment I am making him feel bad. I know I _am_ being childish and this kind of stubbornness is not going to get us anywhere but…

"I want us to go back to how we were back then," Julian softly whispered; he was still standing beside me and it was wise enough of him to not sit down at the empty space next to me; god knows what I will do to him. I clutched my fist together; how does he expect me to forgive him after what I saw? Who does he think he is to ask for such a thing?

Julian squatted in front of me. Before I knew it, both of my hands were held captive by his as he sincerely look me in the eye and said with a wavering voice that no longer held the confidence I knew of, "I know I hurt you and I am so sorry…I had no idea why I slept with Syida (Oh, so that is her name? Now I am even more pissed.)…wrecking our relationship just because of a mistake I did is not worth it, Adele. You know how I feel about you so please…please forgive me, Adele." Julian's hands were trembling and I could feel his heartbeat from his touch. His heart was beating so fast and hard that the doubts I had of him lying vanished immediately. For a moment there I really wanted to say 'Sure, let us all forget about it. It is no big deal after all,' but I couldn't. Deep down inside, a part of me was already hurt and will not heal. I know a part of me cannot just forgive and forget this incident. I cannot lie to Julian because lying to him would be lying to my own self.

Reluctantly, I removed my hands from his warm hands; the warm hands that I loved so dearly much. Julian didn't move away but he let me have my hands back. He gave off a small laugh; an easily see-through failure effort to ease the situation, "What foolishness am I saying? I understand you don't want to forgive me…I really am—" Julian paused for a moment, he looked skyward and I saw a tear threatening to fall, "I ruined everything, didn't I?" When Julian looked back at me, his expression was so heart-wrecking that I felt my _own_ heart squeezed.

I immediately grabbed him into an embrace; my own set of tears falling. "No—no…it is not your fault, Julian. I can't lie to you; I cannot lie that it didn't hurt me, I cannot pretend that it didn't matter and I cannot pretend it didn't hurt our relationship, because it did. I don't hate you, Julian…" I released him so our faces would be facing each other, "I just don't think…" I had to stop to take a breath because I am drowning on my own tears, "…I just don't think we can go back to how we were."

Julian stared at me and the light died in his eyes, "…you choose _him_,"

I shook my head, understanding completely the 'him' he was addressing. "No, I didn't," Julian tried to search for a trace of lie on my face but when he didn't, he laughed bitterly, "Then what is stopping you? Is it me? You can forget about me; I am already _unwanted_."

"God, I loved you! Damn it, I freaking loved you so much that I am hurting myself!" I shouted at him, an unleashed anger suddenly started flowing out of me, "I loved you with every ounce of my life! Every breath I take I smell you, every view reminds me of you, even a word uttered by a stranger on a street can make me think of you! I loved you so much that I became so dependent on you! I loved you so much that I was afraid of staying back sixteen years ago! Because the more I loved you the more I get hurt that is why I stayed away! That _scene_ was good enough to make me realize that if I choose you…" I stopped hurling sixteen years of bottled up feelings for him because I realized how stupid I sounded; Julian was supposed to be the one hurling emotions not the other way around. I took a deep breath in, calming myself before looking at the man I recognized as my soul mate…

"We just weren't meant to be together."

That final blow was enough to push Julian off the edge. He didn't bother keeping his tears in anymore; he just cried as badly as I do when I forced those harsh words out. I kept muttering the word 'sorry' when I held Julian as he cried into my lap. If I said I did not feel even a pinch of sadness, I would be lying. Truth is it hurt more with Julian than with Dominic. Julian was a part of me; we are soul mates, two people who are meant to be together…maybe just not in this life.

Before leaving, Julian actually kissed me.

The kiss was salty and tasted of heartbreak. Silently he whispered the words to my lips; words that torn me up from the inside.

"I am sorry, I love you."

I actually prayed, hoping somewhere out there a kindred spirit would be nice enough to hear my plea. I prayed for the next life; to please give us the chance to be soul mates once more…but this time, let us be able to be together.

_**So, what do you all think? Did you shed any tears? Please review and tell me what you all think of this chapter. Await the next chapter, everyone!**_


	20. Chapter 19 The Devil

**_Here is another chapter! Hopefully you all out there will like it. It is rather short but please bear with me. My semester started recently and I will probably have not much time to write but I will try to write and upload new chapters as soon as possible. Thanks everyone for reviewing! To _Hawaiianlover_, glad to know that I have a loyal reader here and thanks for shedding some tears in the previous chapters *bows*. To c_hloe-bee-123_, you want Dominic? Sure, no problem! Go ahead you can have him. I will duct tape him and sent him in a parcel to your home *laughs evilly*. Hope you all enjoy this chapter...oh, and remember to review! _**

**Chapter 19: The Devil**

I had always thought Nathaniel was beautiful.

He was more to pretty boy than the handsome type. With slightly feminine oval face, long seductive eyelashes, tousled jet black hair that pretty much begs you to run your fingers in it and eyes that held the color that would have been an insult to categorize them as just brown or green; Nathaniel is one heck of a beauty. I have to say that I am proud of myself for being able to produce such a beautiful child. Oh, the vanity.

But that is probably the reason why he becomes the target of trouble now.

"Oh my, isn't this boy a charming beauty," the werewolf who just named herself Lydia purred seductively at my son and ran a long-nailed finger down his chest. They had torn his shirt open a few minutes ago and are now enjoying the excitement of making me watch as they strip Nathaniel off his clothing and treat him like a display. I glowered at them; the red-haired female that I have no name to address, Mark the wolf with skin the color of baked coffee beans, Jerry a young boy no older than thirteen and Lydia, a female wolf that would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the long scar that runs from the top of her right eye down to her chin. I know they were basking with joy in my aura because each threat they took out on my son pumps my anger; exactly the way they wanted me to. I clenched my jaw as I watch Lydia kisses the nape of Nathaniel's neck and he shivered, not with pleasure but with fear.

I understand Nathaniel's fear and couldn't blame him for being afraid. These wolves are dangerous…and they are not here to play.

The first one came when I insisted we move back to our own house, after I made the decision of pushing Dominic away from my life. Fragrance and Nathaniel left for school and I was left at home alone. I am still doing night shift at The Bar so I just mop around the house during the day. A big mistake it seems. He was a werewolf, around five feet eight inches and very big build. I wouldn't have been alive if he was with company. Thank goodness he came alone...and I have a whole lot of ammunition in my room to kill a werewolf so I will leave it all to your imagination. Killing him wasn't that difficult; it was getting rid of the body that was troublesome. Imagine the kids' horror when they walk in home to find a grown man half-naked and dead on my carpet floor. I didn't get help from the Donahue brothers or Julian as much as the kids beg me to, especially not after what had happened; instead I called up Marcus. Surprising, isn't it? To actually ask help from a potential enemy, I might as well shoot myself in the head. Marcus turned up at my doorstep as soon as I called him. Took one look at the body and helped me dispose of the body. Don't ask me how I dispose it or where; it just so happens that I know a place people don't wander where the body can stay and rot there for centuries without people ever finding it. I owed Marcus two times now after the second one came through my bedroom window, destroying my window frame with him. Now that I think about it, I really need to get those windows fixed before winter.

"Are you not going to ask why you were brought here?" the red-head circled me; she looked impossibly comfortable and confident in those pointy killer heels. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to calm my fear. Facing an enemy who is determined to have your head is one thing; facing one with someone else's life on the hold is another story. Fear is the next strongest emotion I am feeling right now after anger as I watch Lydia play with my son in a not-so-friendly way. Nathaniel may be stronger than she is but heck, he couldn't even hurt a fly. What is there to say about a full grown being here? Not to mention being chained to a wall pretty much restricts your choice of actions.

"I stopped thinking about all the possibilities when a vampire turned up on my doorstep for my head," Did I mentioned to you the third one that tried to kill me was a vampire that actually came and knock on my door? First came wolves then came vampires. Damn, what have I gotten myself into?

The werewolves shared a look and one of them actually snickered loudly. "Looks like the vampires got a whiff on the money," Wow, should I be flattered that people actually pay to see me dead? "Poor girl, it seems that your beloved Julian hasn't been telling you anything; should you really trust him anymore?"

I groaned mentally in my head, _now what_? I glared at them, trying my best to look not as afraid as I really am. "I have no idea what are you all talking about. Julian and I are not on talking terms from now on so I see no reason why I would be target to you guys."

Lydia clicked her tongue, "How ignorant. _They_ were right; you are not fit to be lupa as much as he is not fit to be Alpha." I narrowed my eyes at her; don't tell me all of this trouble they put me through is because of some political wolf business with Julian that has gone sour. I glowered at her; my fear subsiding and slowly replaced by anger, "Are you telling me all those wolves that turn up on my doorstep is because of those ridiculous politic Julian is involved in?"

The werewolves seemed offended when I mention the word ridiculous. Mark stalked over and backslapped me in the face so hard that millions of black spots exploded in my vision. I could hear Nathaniel screaming angry words at Mark but was silenced when Lydia punched him in the face. I focused all of my anger on Mark and hissed angrily, "You will pay for that," Mark didn't seem intimidated one bit but he didn't mock me either. The red-head on the other hand laughed at my threat. I made a mental note that if I am going to kill all of them; I am going to personally make this red-head bitch suffer more.

Nathaniel's howl of pain brought me back to my senses and I watched with pure horror as Lydia with a silver knife in her gloved hand drew a long and deep wound on Nathaniel's chest. Silver hurts werewolves and such a deep cut will make the wolf heal slower and leave the scar permanent. "Stop that!" I screamed at Lydia with rage but it seemed to make her smile even more.

"Lydia, I don't think—"

"Shut up, Jerry!" Lydia whirled on the little kid that tried to stop her, "Have you forgotten how much suffering you had to go through because of Julian? Don't you dare turn soft now, Jerry!" the kid took a step back as Lydia advanced on him, "Remember how you were treated and remember that hatred towards Julian! This is revenge! Who else better than to take our wraith than his _own lover_? Well, even if this young man here is not related to Julian he is related to her. The pain on him causes the agony in her! Let us make her suffer as we had. By making her suffer, Julian will too." The kid still didn't seem to agree with Lydia's idea but kept silent, backing off into the corner he originally was at. There was a spark of anger when Julian's name was mentioned but otherwise, he would look at me with pity in his eyes. If he weren't my enemy, I would have said he looked as cute as a kicked puppy.

Lydia smirked at me and stalked back to Nathaniel, each time making a swishing movement with the knife in her hand. Nathaniel was already exhausted, the bleeding wound making him weaker and the only thing that is supporting his legs from giving in is the chains that are holding him to the wall. I let out a low growl when Lydia stopped in front of Nathaniel and kissed him on his lips. Nathaniel jerked his head away but Lydia grabbed his chin and dug her nails in, removing Nathaniel the freedom to move his head. She held the silver knife to his face and I know immediately what she planned to do. I screamed at her to stop while trying desperately to get pass the red-head to my son. Lydia just gave me a smile that makes my skin crawl, "This is for what Julian did to my face," I stare in horror as she brought the knife down to Nathaniel's face and decided it was the last straw.

I tested my luck by pulling out the Viking from underneath my skirt and fire it at the red-head in front of me. Pulling out a weapon in such a close distance in front of an enemy that has faster speed was risky because she could knock the gun from my hands before I could fire them. But lucky for me, the red-head was slower and the gun fired into her chest, sending her falling backwards. I heard Mark's shouts of warning before I pulled the trigger; Mark had saw me pulled out the weapon and lunged himself at me to stop the killing of his teammate but was obviously too late. I jumped aside and missed him by a few inches. When he saw the female wolf fell, he roared with rage at me and transformed into the frightening shape of a werewolf. He was the fastest that I have ever seen to transform into his wolf form; but I was quicker. I continuously fired four rounds into him. I watched as his eyes gone wide with surprise but fear gripped me when he still managed to stand and pounce towards me. Even with him wounded, he still has enough strength to break me apart so I had to avoid his fury claws and sharp deadly-looking teeth. I didn't have time to deal with him as I steal a glance at Lydia and Nathaniel; I had obviously caught her off-guard. She quickly recovered from her shock and her face became dark with unspoken rage. She turn back to Nathaniel and raise the knife again, this time aiming to do something far more worse than scarring my dear son's beautiful face.

"No!" I shouted at her before letting off another round of bullet at the already wounded Mark.

I watched with horror and regret as she brought the knife down on Nathaniel's face. I am too late...

"No!" Another voice called out and in a blur of movement, Lydia was knocked sideways. Lydia's body slammed into a pillar before being held up at the throat by a very pissed off Adrian. Lydia recovered from the shock of the impact and snarled at Adrian, struggling to free herself from his hold. Adrian snarled in response and flashed his fangs at her, looking downright scary. Lydia realized her air passage was blocked so in a frantic attempt to free herself from her attack's hold, she clawed at his arms but Adrian didn't seem a bit bothered by it. Instead, he smiled at her and said through gritted teeth, "I will show you what is more fearsome than that _pathetic_ Julian," with that, he used his free hand and rip off Lydia's left arm like she was made of paper. Lydia's horrible bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the whole empty building.

"You bastard!" spitted Lydia venomously. Adrian just laughed darkly at her face as her blood gushed down from the part where her missing left arm should be.

I turned my head away because I could no longer watch the terrifyingly gruesome torture done by Adrian, only to realize my son was still hanging lifelessly by the wall. "Nathaniel!" I shouted as I raced towards my son, fear gripping at my heart so tightly that it was impossible to breathe. When I reached him, I pulled his face up as gently as I could. I wanted to wail in agony, Nathaniel looked so dead; his eyes were half closed, his lips cut up and there were bruises on his face. There was a small cut on the side of his face, result in Lydia missing it by inches when Adrian knocked her over. Praying hard that my baby is still alive, I checked for his pulse and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. Nathaniel still has a pulse, but he is barely breathing. _I need to get him down_, was all I could think of.

"Move aside," a male voice appeared behind me. I was not going to be asked twice so I moved aside immediately and watched Julian and Grace worked on taking the chains off Nathaniel. Fragrance stood by my side all the time. In the end I was so desperate that I asked them to just rip the chains off the wall. Seeing the chains were made of pure silver, touching them had already proven as a difficulty for the werewolves so Christopher and Edwin stepped up to do the job. The first chain came off the wall easily when the two vampires pulled at it hard. That was when I heard Lydia's cries of pain again, reminding me that Adrian was not done with her yet. "Grace, get Fragrance out of here." Fragrance was about to protest but Grace quickly pulled her out the door, knowing very well what is going to happen next. Anger flared in me as I stalked over to Adrian who was tearing another part of Lydia off.

"Move," I hissed; Adrian didn't even hesitate to release Lydia onto the floor. He backed off when I approached and stood at the side to watch me land my foot in Lydia's face. "You bitch!" Lydia cursed at me after I removed my foot from her face. I watched as she coughed up more blood before firing a shot at her shoulder blade. Silver bullets made the pain even more terrible and she howled in pain. Since she has lost both of her arms when Adrian tore them off, she could only lay helplessly on the floor as I stepped onto the shoulder blade I shot at. More painful screams tore into the empty space but I am not satisfied. "Does that hurt? Oh, don't die yet. I am not done with you," I smiled at her before firing another round at her abdomen, splattering blood over my 'Lulu' boots from Tod's. "Aw man, I liked this shoe!" I complained before landing a swift kick to her side, causing her to topple over in more agony. I sighed in dismay at my now blood-stained black suede knee-length boots; guess I will have to throw them out then.

"Is this all you have got?" Lydia gave me a bloody mocking smile. She composed her facial expression to show no signs of fear but to me, the fear was as clear as day in her eyes. Somehow, I _liked_ the fear she has of me. I was about to pull the trigger on her again but someone knocked the gun out of my hand so fast that I didn't even see the movement, just the numb feeling at my hand confirmed the hit.

I glowered at the person who did that. "That's enough, Adele." Julian said in a steady voice that held power and threat. Julian may be able to use that on his wolves but not me. I stepped up to him, in the same time allowing my anger to roll off me like strong tsunami waves so he knows that I am not intimidated by him and his previous action pissed me off royally. "You wouldn't say the same thing if it was _your_ kid that were treated that way," Well, Nathaniel _is _his child; he just doesn't know it.

Julian sighed; he sounded like he is reasoning with a three year old, "They weren't treated in the best way either, Adele."

"And whose fault would that be?" I replied sharply and Julian flinched like I just slapped him. I know Julian cares very much for each of his wolves well-being so for conflicts like this to arise, he must have been bathing in guilt. But I am not in the mood to be kind.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth, still not satisfied that I didn't get to do more damage. "I will leave her alone; she is dying anyway." The look Julian has on his face made it look like I just punched him right in the gut.

"Leaving already?" Lydia laughed, "Don't fake kindness with me, Julian. I know how evil you really are. And you, Adele, could never finish off a kill; you really are the perfect match for our soft-hearted useless leader—"

I laughed; I couldn't control it, I just laughed. I find her words terribly hilarious. "He _is_ kind; he can never hurt his wolves, that is why little scumbags of dogs like you are still _breathing_," I spat at her, "never compare me to him, _mutt_, because it would be far worse than death if you do. But what a pity; you already did. If you wanted revenge, you should have attacked him straightforwardly instead of attacking me; he would have hurt you, but I will _kill_ you." I gazed down at her and this time, fear clearly shown on her face. "I am a far _worse_ monster than he is, Lydia. If you think he is evil, think of me as the devil."

I turned my back against the dying wolf on the floor, picked up my Viking that was on the ground and made my way towards the rest. When all of the chains break free from the wall, Julian volunteered to carry Nathaniel to the car parked outside of the abandoned building. I was going to protest at him carrying my son when he was the cause of everything but didn't get the chance because someone else voiced out first.

"Don't touch him!"

Adrian slapped away Julian's hand that was touching Nathaniel and hissed at him like a possessive cat. I stared at Adrian dumbstruck as I watch him hold onto Nathaniel like my son is his favorite ragdoll. Somehow, a vaguely familiar feeling twisted in my gut. Julian growled at him, "Let go of him, _vampire_."

Adrian bared his fangs at Julian, "He is not yours; he is _mine_."

_Oh shit_, was all I could think of.

_**I know; cliffhanger. I am a very bad bad bad girl right now. Don't blame me, I wanted to update so badly because I couldn't wait anymore. Tell me what you all think, thanks again for reading! **_


	21. Chapter 20 Sacrifice

**_Sorry for the delay. Here is a new chapter, hopefully you all will like it. To Amanda0991, thanks for that very long review, really appreciated it. Sorry about my grammar, I am trying very hard to fix it (it seems like my grammar errors are like a hard to kill disease) but if those errors still appear, please point them out to me so I can fix it. About the rest of the things, this chapter will pretty much explain it. And no, what you said in the review is not negative things, it is your own opinion and I am grateful to hear it. I like reviews like that because it gives me an insight to the reader's mind. I am trying to turn things around abit, hopefully you will still like it by then. To ZOE, Adrian is Edwin the vampire's twin. The rest of you who reviewed, thank you! _**

**Chapter 20: Sacrifice**

I am exhausted just by watching them argue. When I say them, I meant _everyone_. I was grateful that we managed to get out of that old abandon building safely, but this? I am fully not prepared to face a bunch of adults blowing my eardrums out.

"You have got to be kidding me! Nathaniel cannot be your soul mate!"

"He_ is_ my soul mate; I know one when I see one," Adrian gave Nathaniel a look so tender that it made me want to look away, "even if my soul mate is a male, I will still love him no matter what."

"That is ridiculous!"

"No, it is not! What is wrong with him being my soul mate anyway?"

"First of all, he is a werewolf and you are a vampire—"

"Christopher and Grace—they have been at it longer than us! Not to mention Edwin and Fragrance!"

"Hey, don't drag us in!" Fragrance narrowed her eyes at Adrian.

"I am not the only one feeling it; I know Nathaniel feels that connection too. Just because you are his twin, doesn't mean he needs to tell you everything—"

"Wait, she is your sister?" Julian looked surprised.

"Don't you start on me, Adrian; my brother tells me _everything_. So does he tells mum,"

"Don't drag me in..." I muttered, knowing very well they can hear me perfectly.

"You haven't told your mum?" Adrian gave Nathaniel a somewhat hurt look.

"You are their _mum_? They are your _kids_?" Julian looked bewildered.

Nathaniel looked away, "I am not sure of my own feelings! I don't want to let her jump into conclusions…I am not gay!"

"You have _kids_?" Julian was half-shrieking now.

"Oh, my brother is _gay_," Edwin said in mock terror.

Adrian hissed at his twin, "I am _not _gay!"

I am really starting to have a splitting headache now. Everyone's voices are all so jumbled up that I can't even recognize whose voice is whose anymore.

"How do you explain _this_ then?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Whose kids are they? _Mine_?"

"Oh for the love of God, everyone _shut up_!" Dominic shouted from the front door, I watched him slam the front door shut before stomping in looking all pissed and soaking in dark sticky liquid. "There is a mother-fucking werewolf outside attacking me and nobody heard anything? What the fuck is all those good hearing for? You bloody bastards are so busy arguing that you didn't notice one stupid mutt lurking outside the porch? Stupid idiots…"

Everyone had quieted down as Dominic shouted every cuss word known to man on earth.

"You are leaking gunk all over my carpet, Dominic," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"To hell with it," Dominic hissed in frustration as he kicked off his expensive-looking sneakers, spreading more blood on the carpet floor, "just go get a new one."

"I just had it changed recently because some idiotic _wolf_ died on it," I snapped at Dominic when he peeled off his blood-stained hooded tee shirt and threw it on the carpet beside his sneakers.

I saw Julian flinched beside me but I ignored him. A dark look passed his face when realization dawn on him, "Who else did _you_ kill?"

I turned angry eyes on him; if he think I didn't catch the 'you' he emphasized on, he is so wrong. What he said wounded my feelings but thank the heavens above that I was more angry than hurt to fuel myself a comeback, "What can _you _do?" I took a step towards Julian, glaring at him steadily while he returned my glare with a stoic gaze, "You can't even keep your little _doggies_ under control—"

"Are you questioning me on my ability as an alpha?"

Something inhuman and beastly lurked behind Julian's eyes as he said those words through gritted teeth. I mentally rolled my eyes; sensitive is he when it comes to terms about being an alpha. I let a smirk form on my lips as I stood close to him, my body pressed against his and watch his eyes gone wide with surprise. Still leaning against him, I whispered into his lips, "_Honey_, I think I make a much better leader than you do."

I watched as anger leaked into his eyes. He pushed me off him, gentle enough that I do not fall onto the floor but good enough for me to move a few steps backward. Julian looked downright scary; with him standing in his full height, his green eyes an eerie glow and his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Do _not _insult me any further," Julian threaten and I lowered my eyes to his tighten fists. I smirked at him, "What is the need of a leader if he still allows his pack to freely initiate treason? A leader who cannot create obedience is as good as trash," I locked my eyes with his, "I heard that you were impressive, Julian, now I know how silly those rumors are after looking at you—a soft-hearted trash of a leader."

I didn't even see him raise his arm; his action was too fast for my eyes to catch the movement. It was when Dominic materialized beside us with his hand gripping tightly at Julian's wrist that I understood what he was going to do.

Surprise was clearly written on Julian's face. He looked at his raised hand that is just a breath away from my face and horror spread in his eyes like a virus. "I—Adele, I didn't meant—"

"What?" I took a step forward; our bodies now pressed against each other, it would just take a tiptoe for our lips to touch but I am not letting my mind wonder the possibilities. "Meant to hurt me? Julian—" I pretended that our body's distance didn't bother me at all; I could smell his breath on me now and it was making my head spin, "you can't even slap me, how can you lead a pack of people that can break my neck in a millisecond?"

The green eerie glow returned into Julian's eyes and I know the alpha wolf was peeking out of those green orbs I loved so much. I am provoking the egoistical male wolf in him and I know it. There is something I need Julian to understand but if he can't even hurt me, he can never realize it. Well, I have Dominic to be grateful for. If it was not for him, there would be a big red painful imprint of Julian's fingers on my face by now.

"Don't make me regret stopping him, Adele," Dominic voice was calm but there was an edge to it, like he was making an effort to hold off Julian's mid-swung arm.

Julian severed the connection of our eyes by turning his head away. He forcefully jerked his wrist free from Dominic and took a step back. With a low growl he said, "This is the last time, Adele; I would not be ethical the next time you insult me as alpha,"

"The moment you start showing violence and gain obedience from your _doggies_ is the moment I will stop insulting you as alpha,"

Julian's glare was good enough to send people running for their lives but not me; I stood my ground and returned his glare. Someone cleared their throat loudly and I threw them a dirty look, breaking the glare and losing to Julian…which was not very fair.

"I would love to stand here and watch you two _lovebirds_ fight but it will be a waste of my precious time so I am leaving," I scowled at the word 'lovebirds' and gave Grace one of my notorious death glare. She rolled her eyes at me, unaffected by my glare. Before closing the front door with Christopher at her arm, she said with an evil twinkle in her eye, "Oh, and Adele? I thought you wanted to tell Julian about _his_ children?"

My eyes popped out. I am so going to strangle her! She did it on purpose!

Julian whirled on me; his eyes wide, a mixture of shock and excitement danced in his eye. "I have children?"

Oh good lord, I am going to kill Grace.

When I didn't answer, Julian turned to the kids, "The both of you; don't you have something to say to me?" Nathaniel and Fragrance looked uncomfortable with their father staring sternly at them. Nathaniel looked away while Fragrance shrugged her shoulders and croaked out a small, "Err…hi, dad?"

Julian threw his hands in the air, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Fragrance and Nathaniel somehow had gotten the clue to leave so they crept upstairs quietly, with Edwin and Adrian following them up silently. I wasn't too eager with them alone with my kids; not because I don't trust them, I just don't trust their hormones. But I didn't say anything, just keeping quiet as Julian rambled on about why I should have told him about my pregnancy. I felt like a five-year-old being lectured by her parent because she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I sat on the couch with my hands folded across my chest and scowled at Julian.

"What did you expect me to do? Went back and find you just because I was pregnant? Do you seriously think I will act like those typical romance drama where the damsel in distress runs back to the guy just because he got her pregnant?"

I scowled at Julian when he grumbled under his breath, "Sometimes I wish you would,"

"Well, that is too bad," I huffed, "I don't need the father of my kids around, I can take care of myself. I am not your typical dramatic heroine that needs a man to watch after her ass."

Before I knew it, Julian had me pinned against the wall. The air was knocked out of me as my body collided with the wall and I gasped in surprise. But the gasp didn't manage to come out fully; Julian had his lips against mine, his tongue in my mouth. Kissing me suddenly made my mind blank. Out of pure reaction I struggled and kicked, my balled fist hitting him continuously on his shoulders. When I thought I was going to die due to lack of oxygen, Julian released my mouth and a tight slap landed on his handsome face. I hissed venomously, "What was _that_ for?"

Julian wiped the corner of his lips where blood had been drawn. He looked up at me and I saw the wolf peeking out from his eyes, excited from the smell of blood and something else. He gave me a smile that made the hair on my back stand, "You can't even fight me off; you sure you can watch after your own ass?"

I growled at him when he leaned down so he could whisper in my ear, "Was all a kiss needed to handle you?"

I decided it was the last straw. I pulled my fist back, making it look like I wanted to punch him and as predicted Julian shot his hand out to grab my fist the same moment I landed a swift kick to his side, making him choke out a surprised gasp. But Julian wasn't so easy to be defeated as I later found out; he used my captured fist as an advantage, turned me around forcefully so my back would be against him and pressed me onto the couch, Julian on top of me and my arm twisted behind my back. I winced at the pain but didn't let it show. I could swear that Julian is enjoying the feeling of pinning me down on the couch, according to his lower body part's reaction. Pressed against me, Julian leaned down so his lips would be touching my ear, "Is this all you can do?"

"Let me get a weapon and I will show you what else I can do," I hissed through gritted teeth, furious that I was pinned down so easily on the couch by an ex-lover. Julian's chest vibrated when he laughed; in a swift motion he flipped me over so that my back would be against the couch and I would be facing him, "That is probably the reason why I love you so much," Julian whispered against my lips and closed the distance between our lips. He kissed me but I didn't kiss him back. My mind couldn't tell me what to do; it blanked out the moment our lips touch.

Then it started; the burning sensation from before. It started like a small flame from the places he touched, and then it spread to deeper parts of me; the flame engulfing me slowly in a burning desire, making my head spin and impossible to think. We were touching, kissing and all the other things you can think of two opposite sex could do. I was mewing like a cat when Julian trail kisses at intimate places and my hand was getting comfortable being tangled in his mesmerizing soft hair. I couldn't think straight and I don't know how to say no to the burning fire in me—until someone coughed above us.

Looking up I saw a very pissed off Dominic staring down at us with more than just murder intent in his eyes. Immediately my mind starts to function back and I scrambled away from Julian as fast as I can; in the meantime pulling down my shirt that have mysteriously made its way up, exposing my bra. Julian looked offended at my actions but said nothing, choosing instead to match up with Dominic's glare. I wanted to say to Dominic that it is not how it looks like but I didn't. It is no use explaining to him when the picture is worth a thousand words. "Dominic—" I tried again, this time I raise up to my knees so we would be on eye-level, "Dominic, you are still here?"

Dominic did not move his eyes away from Julian, they are still engaging in the glaring match. But his snide remark made me want to slap him, "Oh! I apologize if I am in the way for the both of you to go all the way,"

"It is none of your business if we did," Julian gave Dominic an innocent smile and in return, Dominic growled at him. Now I want to slap Julian too. Jeez, can't the both of them stop being childish? I throw Julian a dirty look, "Stop provoking him, Julian. You are at wrong here too; you shouldn't have done what you did just now."

"You are as wrong as I am, then. Your response was good enough to tell me you liked it," Julian leaned onto the couch, giving me a smile that reminds me of what we just did and a red shade crept its way up my face. I looked away immediately, finding it hard to look at his face without thinking of the burning sensation when he touches me.

It seems my reaction to Julian's words made Dominic even angrier than he already is because suddenly out of the blue Dominic shot his hand out, grabbed my chin towards him and crashed his lips to mine. I was too shocked to react; my mind was caught between the decision to either slap him hard across the face or to kiss him back. In the end I decided to not do anything instead. Dominic pulled away and throws a growling Julian an egoistic smirk, seemingly trying to say 'La la la, I just kissed your girlfriend, what you going to do?'

Julian made an inhuman noise deep from his throat and I knew this had to stop. I pushed Dominic away from me and stood away from the couch, my eyes shooting daggers at the both of them, "That is _enough_," I punched in more anger into my voice to let them know how serious I am now, "Stop using me as a play tool to get on each other's nerves. If you want to tear each other's throat out, fine with me; go on right ahead, see if I care." The more I think about it the more pissed off I get; how can I not see that this two hopeless, useless, brain-dead, terminally dead and furry, foolish, arrogant, irresistibly yummy—whoa there—boys are just using me to prove to each other that they are better than the other?

I side-stepped Julian who stood up to say something, an apology maybe, and marched off upstairs with a scowl on my face. I could still hear them bickering halfway up the stairs.

"See what you did," that would be Dominic's voice.

"Oh I am sorry, but I did not just kiss her in spite of someone," Julian's sarcasm was crystal clear.

"You are just jealous I can make her kiss me without depending on the _soul mate_ thing,"

There was a growl from Julian but was later replaced by a mocking voice, "At least she is _my_ soul mate; I'd win no matter what you do,"

Dominic said something unintelligent in reply and received a deep threatening growl from Julian. There was more rude remarks exchanged as I was quietly debating in my head whether I should run downstairs with my Viking MP-446 pistol, demand them to shut up and get the hell out of _my_ house when a loud sound of shattering glass made me jump out of my skin. Immediately the first thought that came to mind is that the two boys are getting a little too rowdy.

I flew down the stairs as fast as possible with the Viking in hand; decided to use it as an advantage of getting them to stop being childish when I caught sight of what was in front of me. I didn't even get the chance to let out any exclaim of surprise because in a blur movement I was flung across the room and landed with a heavy impact against the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of my lungs and things worsen when a vampire who looked no older than my own children landed a kick to my stomach, making me scream in agony. I didn't even get to recover from the pain and shock because the vampire immediately picked me up from the ground and flung me towards Julian who was fighting off his own pair of vampire enemies that were trying to claw his eyeballs out.

Julian caught me but slammed into the glass table, breaking the glass under his weight and bleeding all over my carpet. At first I was worried; blood makes vampires even more excited but when I saw the look on their face, I was relieved. The two closest vampires scowled at the smell of a werewolf's blood; they were clearly disgusted with the smell that was clearly different compared to humans. I took the chance to recover; I quickly pushed myself up from a wounded Julian and dashed towards the Viking that was lying just beneath the vampire's feet. The vampire saw my movement and kicked the gun out of my reach, landing a swift kick with his other leg to the side of my face causing me topple over in pain. The strength in his kick was so much that I was momentarily knocked unconscious to wake up again being held by my neck against the wall. Immediately I clawed at the man's arm, desperate to get air so I would not faint or die from lack of oxygen.

Fragrance and Nathaniel had descended the stairs by now, both Edwin and Adrian hot behind their heels. One look at the situation sends Fragrance charging angrily at my captor. The vampire was thrown off me when Edwin materialized with his vampire speed beside me and knocked him off in a swift movement of his hand, right into the arms of a half transforming Fragrance and Nathaniel. I was coughing and wheezing for air as I slide to the ground; between the fit I caught glimpse of Fragrance and Nathaniel biting the vampire's body apart with their deadly looking canines, shaking him like a rag doll as blood splatter all over the place. Dominic had finished his share of vampires and appeared beside me to hold me up. The other two vampires that were previously attacking Julian had been finished off by Adrian and a least agreeing Edwin. Sometime during staggering towards the badly wounded vampire with Dominic's arms around my waist, I picked up the Viking and held it steadily in my hand. I aimed it at the vampire's head and received a smile with blood dripping from his chin.

"I got a message for you," He choked out a laughter that sounded like a mix of a cough and giggle, "But when in battle the foe were met,

The Douglas found him sore beset,

With only strength of the fighting arm

For one more battle passage yet—

And that as vain to save the day

As bring his body safe away—

Only a signal deed to do

And a last sounding word to say."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" someone asked from behind me.

"Robert Frost, 'In Equal Sacrifice'," I said and the vampire's smile widens. A horrible feeling twisted in my gut, "Who send you?"

I didn't get the answer to my question; the vampire used both of his hands and twisted his head with a sickening crack. I turned my head away, slightly disgusted at the sight of a body with a head twisted at a weird angle. Adrian walked pass me to the body, knelt down and examined it. "This vampire is new,"

I raised an eyebrow at him, curious to know why he can tell the difference between a new or an old vampire. Adrian half-smirked at me, "Well, that would be because he is foolish enough to kill himself not through the heart but by twisting his own neck, leaving his body here free for all of us to examine. Only by severing the head from the body or harm the heart in any way will the vampire turn into dust. Leaving his body here gives us the privilege to use his blood to enter his memories; a way to track his origin." The look Adrian is giving me is making my skin crawl.

"He could have done it on purpose," I replied, "maybe it is a trap?"

Dominic inhaled deeply beside me, "I could not read their minds; it was too messed up for me to read. Someone clearly messed their mind up to prevent me from using my mind-reading ability."

"They are like puppets," Julian's angry growl makes me turn toward him; there were blood stains all over his clothing but no injury to be seen. All the wounds on his arm caused by the glass had healed themselves up pretty nicely. He made a face at his torn blood-stained sweater before gruffly said, "They fight not at will but on command. If they are newly created, then whoever their creators are is obviously turning people into vampires just to create an army against us."

"Well whoever that person may be and whatever reason they may have, it is not right to kill people just to turn them into walking blood-sucking corpse," I hissed, grabbing onto Dominic for more support as I feel my head starting to throb painfully. The dizziness is getting stronger and it will only be minutes for me to blackout due to too much of impact on my head. "In equal sacrifice; why would he say that unless…" I was suddenly feeling very sick.

"Adele?" Dominic's grip on my shoulder tightens, "Adele, what's wrong?"

The room was spinning; everyone seemed to be swirling into a confusing circle. I was suddenly trying desperately to get air into my lungs. I was choking, gasping, wheezing; all at the same time. I can faintly hear worried voices coming from numerous people as my knees gave in and I stumbled to the ground, even with Dominic's grip on me. My vision blurred and I was out cold.

_**Ok, how was it? Sorry if I offended anyone by putting Adrian and Nathaniel who are both guys **__**as 'soul mates' (well, they themselves are not even sure if they are soul mates), lets just see what will turn out of this two pairing. Please tell me your opinion of this chapter, thank you!**_


	22. Chapter 21 The Bounty

_**All the questions will be answered in this chapter so there will be more talking than fighting. I haven't been able write for a very long time since I was very busy with all the college assignments. This is a long chapter for you all. Hopefully you all will like it and please bear with the slow updates, trying really hard here to get time to write. I am thinking of doing another story, but I won't abandon this, don't worry. More details on the new story below. Read and tell me what you think of this chapter, people! **_

**Chapter 21: The Bounty**

A lone figure stood still at the end of the long tunnel of darkness, behind his back was the blinding bright light that was beckoning me to come closer. I tilted my head to one side; I could not see who was standing at the end of this miserable darkness. The blinding light faded a bit and I could make a little of the figure's feature. I could feel the blood drained from my face and my heartbeat quicken as I slowly recognized the figure.

Standing there looking all beautiful except for that sinister smile on his face and blazing red eyes, was Victor Donahue.

Involuntarily, I took a step back.

Victor's sinister smile widen, flashing his sharp pearly whites. But the smile did not last long on his handsome face.

He suddenly cried out in agony, a bloodcurdling scream before falling to the floor lifelessly. Behind the fallen Victor stood Dominic with a long bloodied stake, looking all stoic and equally as beautiful as his brother. Dominic had saved me from the murderous Victor and for that I heaved a sigh of relief. I took a step towards him; a smile on my face, ready to call his name when I felt a pair of really strong arms wrapped itself from behind me in a hug.

I looked up and was met with a pair of stone cold emerald eyes. "Julian?" I whispered his name softly. Something about him wasn't right, my heart told me. I wanted to scream when Julian smiled at me; rows of deadly looking sharp teeth had replaced the usual straight perfect teeth of his. Julian tightens his grip on me when I made an attempt to free myself from his iron grip. I could faintly see Dominic's figure at the end of the darkness, the blinding light still shines from behind him.

"Dominic, help me!" I pleaded, panic visible in my voice.

Dominic appeared in front of me with his vampire speed. But what I saw did not make the panic subside. I stared into those blood red eyes and a scream formed on my lips. Somehow I know what is going to happen before it did. Dominic smile mirrored the one on Victor's lips as he dug his fingers into my neck and broke the skin, dark thick liquids of blood splattered over Dominic's beautiful face as he proceeded to rip away the rest of the skin off my face. Their insane laughter drowned out my continuous screams of pain.

I awoke in cold sweat in a mess of tangled arms, legs and duvets.

I could not help but scowl bitterly at the sight in front of me. I was debating in my head, a habit I caught myself doing too much lately, whether to wake them up or leave them be when Dominic opened a tired but nevertheless breathtaking blue eye on me. I let my scowl deepen so he would get the mood I am in. But it did not seem to affect him in any way because he smiled charmingly at me and said, "Oh, you are awake."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Like you ever slept," I tried to pry Julian's heavy arm off my belly but decided to leave it alone when I could not move it.

"Want me to kick him off the bed?" Dominic asked with a mischievous smile on his lips as he lay with his head propped up by an arm, resting very comfortably on my abdomen.

I glared at him, "_You_ get off me first," I was getting a little uncomfortable with Julian and Dominic getting all bodily tangled with me. I do not even want to think whose arm is around my upper thigh. Dominic rolled his eyes at me, muttering something about me being too modest before untangling himself off the bed sheet mess and paddled off to the bathroom. I did not hide the fact I was surprised when he came out of under the covers half-naked, his black jeans hung lowly to his waist, exposing a little of his boxers. I averted my gaze but I know fairly well he knows I was staring.

When the bathroom door shut and the sound of the shower turned on, I turned to gaze down on the figure sleeping beside me. Julian's light snoring tells me that he is in a deep sleep, unconscious of my wakening. I tugged at him lightly and he shuffled slightly in his sleep, but did not wake up. I sighed and decided to leave him to his slumber. The memory of the dream however made me shudder in distasteful fear. It was too realistic. I looked down at Julian again, this time caressing him with a hand like how a mother would to her newborn child; lovingly and gentle. I was hardly aware of my own actions until I felt two penetrating gaze on me.

I looked up to meet the stone gaze of Dominic. He was leaning against the wall with a towel around his neck. His blond hair was wet and water dripped from his hair onto his lean body, trailing downwards until it disappears beneath the jeans. I stared at him shamelessly; can't blame me when you own a freaking awesome body and is half-naked in front of me. When I was done giving him a look over, I looked up to his face again to be met by an expressionless hard eyes. I sighed; this is definitely the moody Dominic.

"You want to say something. What is it?" I asked as I propped myself up against the pillow. Julian cuddled closer to me when he felt me move. I did not refuse him coming closer and that seemed somewhat odd to me.

"I don't have anything to say," Dominic replied coldly. He removed the towel from his shoulders and reached over the chair to pick up his shirt.

"I do believe you have something to say to me," I watched him put his shirt on, see the muscles move when he lift his arms up and pulled the shirt over his head, "What is bothering you?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" He asked snappishly. Oh, something is obviously bothering him alright.

I smirked inwardly, "You _are_ bothered. Is this—" I jerked a thumb towards the body cuddling against me and said, "the cause of your frustration?"

Dominic narrowed his eyes to slits at me, "You are not a mind-reader; don't make assumptions."

"Is a kiss going to make you feel better?" I cooed at him and watch him struggle under his control not to burst out screaming.

"Are you out of your mind?"

I rolled my eyes at him exasperatedly, "You are just jealous,"

He threw his hands in the air, "Well, it is just not fair that you kick me out of your bed so eagerly while you let him cuddle up to you like a teddy bear!"

"Oh my," I fake gasped with a hand to my mouth, "you _are _jealous!"

If looks could kill, I would be a dead puddle by now. Dominic blew out a sharp breath, obviously given up talking to me. He muttered through gritted teeth, "You are seriously impossible,"

I shrugged my shoulders, "How long have I been out cold? It seems that I faint every time you are around me."

Dominic shot a dirty look at me before running a hand through his wet hair, "Two days; you can really sleep, huh?"

"I got hit at my head really bad, Dominic, it is only normal for _humans_ to sleep that long due to concussion." I watched the pain flashed through his eyes when I reminded him of how it was like being a human. I was being rather mean so I decided to ask something else, "Heard anything about the bounty on my head?"

The look on his face tells me that he was not expecting me to ask that. "Seems like it has been circulating between werewolves and vampires; Adele Morgan is worth two hundred million dollars. Dead, not alive. I have to say though, that the vampires and the werewolves have different motives on this hit."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh? And why would you say so?"

"I think you know why yourself," he gave me a look that made the smile on my face widen.

"Enlighten me, please."

Dominic rolled his eyes at my sarcasm but replied, "The money was just a side thing; the werewolves interest is when the word goes around saying Adele Morgan is the illegitimate wife of the great leader wolf Julian and is secretly bearing children for him. There is a bunch of rogue wolves who didn't quite like him in the first place and now with him preparing children as a replacement for his place? The wolves are not so accepting at illegitimate breeding, especially with a human with a tainted past. As for the vampires…well, they are just in for the money."

I was subconsciously twirling a finger in Julian's messy bed hair as I let the words form in my brain and tried my best not to show my distaste on my face. How troublesome being somewhat related to Julian. I wanted to laugh at the word 'illegitimate wife'. I am not even his wife; who could have created such rumor? I was silently calculating in my mind for any possible hidden enemies that would cause such a disturbance. Victor's name popped up in my mind; but he would have not placed me as Julian's wife unless that was what he wanted to do, for other people to seek me out and end my life to make Dominic's life a living misery. I decided to draw his name out because somehow I got a feeling that Victor would rather end my life with his own hands to even out the hatred he has on Dominic than hire someone else to do the deed. Victor is _that_ kind of a person.

"For a pretty nameless person, you seem to have a lot of enemy on your hands." Dominic half-smirked at me while he spread himself on the couch, one foot over the cushion and another down the floor.

I replied him with even sarcasm, "A human with a tainted past; and whose fault might that be?"

Dominic shrugged his shoulders, "I personally do not think serving yourself willingly on my doorstep sixteen years ago is a disastrous past," he gave me a look that made my belly turned with an unknown excitement, "I was rather grateful that you dropped by then."

"Being associated with vampires and having seven of them as fiancé," I half-scoffed, half-smirked, "it could not have been even more tainted,"

Dominic was suddenly in front of me. Instantly, I shut my mouth up and my eyes widen with surprise at the sudden close distance. Dominic reached a hand out and trailed delicately down the side of my face; I shivered at the cold touch of his hand but did not move away. His eyes were raw when he silently whispered, "But I am glad you came along,"

I thought he was going to lean over the bed and kiss me but he didn't. Instead, he removed his hand and stared down coldly at the man sleeping next to me. "How long do you intend to pretend you are asleep, you idiotic wolf?"

Julian finally opened his eyes and grumbled something under his breath about Dominic being a party-pooper. I pushed him away roughly, obviously a little pissed at being fooled. "You were awake all the time?" I half-shrieked at him. I had not notice that he had stopped snoring for a while.

He rolled his beautiful green eyes at me, "I was really asleep until you all started talking a little too loudly." I glowered at him, "And you didn't think it was nice enough of you to at least get your _hands_ off me?" He gave me the look of a child, "I just like hugging you to sleep,"

I was slightly moved by that but did not let it show. I mercilessly kicked Julian down the bed and he fell to the ground with the bed sheets tangled between his legs. Julian frowned deeply at me when he popped his head from beneath the mess of sheets, "That was heartless,"

"Not as heartless as what you are putting me through," I sneered at him, "mind telling me why the wolves hate you so much at what you are doing?"

Julian untangled himself from the sheets and exposed his half-naked form in nothing but baggy shorts that nearly exposed half of his ass. I cannot believe my luck; I was in bed for two days with two gorgeous guys that were half-naked and _nothing_ happened. Not that I was disappointed though.

I tried to look stern, "Why the heck are all of you half-naked and in my bed?"

Julian rolled his eyes at me, "You don't expect me to sleep on the floor, do you?"

"There was no need for you to strip off _your_ clothes, is there?"

"At least we did not strip off _yours_," Dominic gave me a mischievous smile and was replied by a deep growl from Julian. "Oh, do not pretend like you did not want to strip her clothes off, Julian."

Taking advantage of me while I am asleep? So not gentlemanly.

"Julian, please get dressed." I scowled at him when he raised a seductive eyebrow at me.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"Get dressed before I puke,"

Julian shakes his head disapprovingly at me but a smile was plastered on his face. Obediently, he went over to the same couch Dominic's clothes was on to get his clothes. When he was finally fully dressed, I asked, "So, please educate me on why a bunch of wolves are so disagreeing on you being an alpha."

"They did not disagree to me being an alpha," Julian growled slightly, the same alpha wolf peeking out of his green orbs, "They were just reluctant—"

"—objecting," I added with a smile and he threw me a frown.

"Fine, _objecting_ on my attempt to join all of the wolf packs in the states together as one."

I pondered on the thought for a moment, "Why would you want to do that? Joining the wolves together as one, I meant."

Julian had settled himself comfortably on the couch. He sat there and stared at me with the intensity so strong that I had to avert my gaze. He sighed deeply when I did so. "When you left, I fell into a very deep depression and it was the exact same time that I took over the pack. I was younger then and rather foolish, continuously challenging the other alphas with the idea of enlarging the pack and territory," Julian threw Dominic a death glare when the later scoffed before turning back to me, "I did not like bloodshed and after the first fight, I came to my senses. I was still in depression, mind you, but my head cleared up a bit after I saw the rival pack alpha's body. We lost all our conscience when we fight as wolves for the power," there was agony in Julian's voice as he spoke, when he looked up again to meet my eyes, there was fear in his eyes; fear of not what he had seen but fear of himself. "I was a monster,"

My heart went out to him. Julian was afraid of the animal in him.

"I decided to use talk and persuasion instead of force when it comes to enlarging our territory. This was not very appealing in a society that was used to shed blood when fighting for alpha status. Some were easily persuaded to join us, some was not so willing—they joined us soon after we extended our help to them. As you already have known, this is the first time in history so many werewolves is gathered under one alpha; treason was bound to happen sooner or later."

"The ones that day…" I trailed off.

"Yes, they were from one of the rival packs that we concurred. They were not treated in the best way by the other wolves…sadly, it was too late for me to fix the situation." there was true remorse in Julian's voice when he said it.

Dominic snickered at him, "Stop trying to be so perfect,"

Julian growled in return, "I am not trying to be perfect. I just want the best for everyone. One of the reason I joined all of the werewolves together is to give those who are lesser in strength the protection from a stronger alpha. Many werewolves suffered terribly because they are not strong enough to defend themselves from the pack and alpha that is ruling that region. I can offer them safety from those threats, and I _will_."

"How generous you are," Dominic's sarcasm was so thick I could cut it with a knife, "but you cannot have everything. Everything comes with a price; is Adele the price you are willing to pay?"

Julian didn't answer him. He was hesitating, and that was enough for me. I could not blame him entirely though; I would have hesitated too in a situation like this. There was a momentarily flash of anger in Dominic's eyes before he masked it with his usual mockery, "You can't answer, can you? What a fool you are; you don't deserve her, _mutt_."

"_Dominic_," I warned him threateningly when I saw how the look on Julian's face changed.

Dominic turned his red eyes on me and I shuddered in the recollection of last night's dream. Those red eyes were the ones that were staring heartlessly into mine as he tore the flesh off my face. Dominic must have sensed that I was shrinking away mentally because his eyes turned back to its original lovely blue color as he took a step toward me, a hand outstretch to touch me by my arm, "Adele, are you ok?"

I stared at his cold arm like it was a writhing live snake ready to sink it's fangs into me any minute. My sharp intake of breath made him remove his hand from me but he did not move backwards like how Julian would react. "What is wrong? What is making you so afraid, Adele?"

I shook my head and swallowed quickly, "Nothing," Julian was standing relatively close with a worried expression on but did not move any closer. I eyed him from the corner of my eyes, "Nothing is wrong."

"_Something_ is making you fear dearly…I cannot read your mind, Adele; you will have to let me see what is bugging you so terribly." Dominic whispered gently, so gently that I almost agreed to let him look into my memory. I quickly pushed myself away from him and fix a death glare at him.

"I will _not_ let you poke into my mind, Dominic,"

"You would not tell me and you would not let me see," Dominic grumbled in annoyance, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you could start by stop asking so many questions!" I hissed at him, a little frustrated at myself for being so paranoid and at him for bothering so much about my business. I regretted being so mean towards Dominic after the poor dude gave me a hurt look and started to back off. I sighed, "I am sorry, Dominic; truly I am."

He shrugged his shoulders dismissively but there was still that offended look on his face.

I decided to just ignore Dominic's unstable mood swings and turn my attention to the other guy seated comfortably on the couch in the shadows. The room was rather dark due to the curtains being drawn shut to prevent the setting sun's sunlight to enter; I had to strain my eyesight a little to look but I could made perfectly well of Julian's features in the poor light, especially those emerald green eyes that seems to glow in dark. However I know that he could see me perfectly well. I did not move out from under the covers, instead choosing to burry myself deeper under the duvet covers. I liked the warmth the duvets were giving me even though it was starting to get a little too hot under it.

I have an itching question I had always wanted to ask Julian since I found out about it. I decided it was best to ask now. "Gates," I watched his eyes grew wide at the mention of that name, "do you recognize the surname Gates?"

Julian was quiet for a moment before he answered carefully, "I know a Gates before…but I am not sure whether you and I are talking about the same person."

"How about a Ruberg Dmitri; know him?"

He didn't even need to answer for me to know that he does not know the late Ruberg Dmitri that I killed heartlessly in this same bedroom he is in. His expression was that of a confused person when he replied, "No, I don't think I know someone of that name. Why are you asking me so many names?"

"How about Marcus Gates; does that ring a bell?"

Recognition registered on Julian's face as his eyes turned from confused to shock and later, bitterness. There was even a slight remorse in those eyes; that emotion I cannot understand why. "Selene's son," he spat bitterly.

"So her name is Selene," I remembered my conversations with Marcus the night we had a little 'date'.

Julian narrowed his eyes at me, "Why are you suddenly asking me about that boy, Marcus? Do you know them?" Then something dawned on him because his eyes turned wide, and suddenly I could see fear in his eyes, "Is he _here_?"

Dominic was giving me a look I felt very threatened with, as if he is reading my mind as I speak; so I mentally asked him to get the hell out of my head and go sulk at a corner, something he was already doing previously. "Tell me more about this Selene," I said to Julian, half throwing Dominic a dirty look to warn him not to probe any further in my mind. Dominic clearly ignored me because I could still feel him trying to break into my mind. I decided to tease him by picking up that night's memory where we were very passionately making out and let it play in my head. I know he is reading my mind now. I bit my lower lip seductively as I watch Dominic's eyes grew wide from the unexpected choice of thoughts and desire slowly leaked into his eyes. Believe me when I say that even I had to refrain myself from blushing at the recollection of that memory. Then I decided to end it cruelly by twisting the memory a bit, making myself in the memory succeed in plunging that long machete dead square into his heart. Dominic flinched at that mental picture I send him and hissed at me, obviously wasn't too happy about me imagining him dead in my mind. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the 'I told you so' look before turning back to Julian.

Julian had obviously noticed the interaction going on between Dominic and me; there was a scowl intact on his face when I turned to look at him. "Do you still want me to continue?" he grumbled like child and I resisted the urge to smile. He looked so adorable like that. I waved my hand dismissively, "Yes, yes; go on."

Still scowling he said, "Selene Gates joined my pack around fifteen years ago—"

My blood freeze in my veins when I heard that; it was around the same time I shot Ruberg dead. No matter how many times I think of it, I still feel a shudder goes up my spine. Julian gave a puzzled glance but I nodded at him to continue.

"She was a brunette with the strangest grey eyes—it was one of the things the other wolves in the pack did not like about her and for a werewolf she was rather pale. She was tall in structure and for a female, she possess incredible strength and power. Her strength was almost as good as mine," I heard Dominic chuckled at a corner and threw him a glare to shut him up, which he did. "Some wolves did not welcome her as much as I did. They see her as a threat; some even think that she is some sort of a witch. I can still vividly remember the day she turned up with two young children in both arms. I know Selene and her children were not treated in the best way by the other members of the pack but she knew how to take care of herself. I often heard complaints from those who liked to pick trouble with her about how they would subdue to her if they stare into her eyes for too long."

So, he got her talent. That would explain why I feel like _kissing_ him every time I stare into his eyes. Does that mean he had always wanted me to kiss him? I am suddenly flattered by this thought.

"It causes even more of an uproar when there are rumors circulating around about her attempt to take over the pack. I, however, did not trust their warnings when I heard of it. I know she could challenge me anytime and overthrow me but she didn't so I trust she is not the beast the others declare her to be." Julian's face turned dark then, his voice bitter as he spat, "and yet she _betrayed _me."

I kept quiet as I watch Julian rumbled on about how kindly he had treated her after he learned about her losing her husband and having two young children to feed. "She had always been interested in politics and was always finding ways to get involved with the pack's business as much as possible. I wasn't bothered by her presence since she was a big help; always giving suggestions on how to enlarge our pack's influence. But the elders of the pack weren't too keen on having a female wolf—an outsider at that—poking her nose in the local's business too much. She somehow reminded me a lot of you—" Julian looked up at me and a small smile formed on his lips, "—headstrong, independent and outspoken. Her arrogance were also one of the things the pack didn't quite like, saying how a newcomer has no respect for the older wolves in the pack. I agree that she is very stubborn at times, but her cunningness was a very strong tool in enhancing our power to other territory. I just didn't expect her cunningness to be turned against me,"

I licked my lips, letting the words sink in. I could practically imagine how Selene Gates appearance and attitude is after hearing Julian's tale of her. A part of me held a little grudge towards the decedent, for betraying Julian after he seemed to have placed so much trust in her; another part of me however, know that it was partly Julian's own fault for placing trust in a stranger after receiving so many warnings of her evil plans. I drummed my fingers against one of the pillow but stopped when I realized how ridiculous I looked. I pushed away the marshmallow-like pillow and frowned at Julian, "Then, what happened?"

When Julian locked eyes with me, shivers ran down my spine. He smiled but it did not reach his eyes, "I killed her,"

I let out a breath I did not even notice I was holding in. Even though I had known this quite some time ago, it was different hearing it from the person himself. Julian really did kill Marcus's mother, and that left a bitter taste in my tongue. My calmness upon hearing the news must have surprised Julian because he asked, "Is that all? Are you not going to ask anything? Or is my cruelty too astonishing for you to handle?"

I could practically lick the sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Stop soaking yourself in self-pity, it is expected when you take up such a big role in a pack. There is always death; you cannot prevent it. Traitors like her should be put to death, or it will be your head instead on a platter." I could tell that Dominic wasn't being sarcastic, but sincere. He knows the ugly truth of survival of the fittest. Either you turn heartless or you would be easily erased from existence. Julian didn't seem to take Dominic's piece of advice very well because he was giving him a murderous look. Julian hissed; his voice dangerously low, "I am not as cold-blooded as you are, _bloodsucker_,"

A vein popped on Dominic's forehead, "I just consoled you, _pup_,"

"I don't need your comforting, _corpse_,"

"What an ungrateful _mutt_,"

"_Walking corpse_,"

"Bloody _dog_,"

"Bipolar—"

"Ok, that is _enough_!" I shot out from under the duvet covers, half-screaming at the boys who were looking at me with wide eyes, "Can't the both of you at least try to get along with each other in front of me? Stop calling each other names, the both of you are acting like complete morons! Oh good lord, I cannot believe I am with two men who never seem to _grow up_!" I said a few more cusses before stomping over to Julian and hissed down at him, "Dominic _was_ giving you consolation, Julian; so take it and stick it up your ass and stop feeling so sorry for yourself," I whirled on Julian and stomp over to Dominic's side of the room before Julian had the chance to say anything else. To Dominic I growled at him acidly as he stared on at me with a bemused expression, "and _you_; start acting your age—which is what, a hundred over?—and stop picking fights with Julian! I know you like it—uh-uh, don't shake your head at me—I can tell. He is the father of my children so _please_ bear with the mutt you hate so much and try not to tear out his throat in my house. I don't think the children would like to see their father with his throat _torn out_ on my carpet now, would they?"

Dominic was purely amused; I can tell from the light in his eyes, but he just nodded stiffly at me with a blank expression on. Julian seemed a little happy when I finally acknowledge his existence as the father to my children, which he is anyway. Happiness was practically radiating off him when I turned to look at him. He was smiling from ear to ear and I swear, if his smile could stretch a mile, it would. "You're happy." I stated the obvious.

"Yes, I am. I can't help it; I have kids!" give him pompoms and he would be jumping around cheering with it. The thought was truly disturbing even to me but Dominic was the one that acted like he wanted to throw over with a sick look and a hand to his mouth. I threw him a dirty look only to receive a shrug and an eye-roll. "I really think we should go somewhere together; you, me, Fragrance and Nathaniel."

I scowled at him, "I think not,"

Julian brows furrowed, "Why not?"

"You want to spend bonding time with the kids?" I asked him like it was the most ridiculous question ever.

"Not just with them, but with you too. I have been missing from their lives for a very long time, Adele; it is only natural that I want to get to know them better. They may be your children, but they are also my own flesh and blood." Julian talked like he was explaining a very hard math question to a toddler. I have been raising two of my children without the help of others and they never needed a father…or do they actually need one?

"Ok," I sighed; maybe things won't turn out as disastrous as I fear, "Fine, we will have some bonding time then."

If I had told Julian to pluck down the moon for me, he definitely would do it no matter how impossible it is. He is so happy that his mere smile could light up the whole room. He was bouncing up and down, gushing on how kind _I_ am before rattling off suggestions on how we should spend bonding time together. I shake my head with a sigh; wondering what have I gotten myself into. But hearing how excited Julian is on playing the role of a father creates a warm feeling in my chest, and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

Someone had to burst the bubble though.

"You really think it is a good idea for her to go out when there are people after her head?" Dominic asked disbelievingly, "Could you be a fool any more than this?"

I threw Dominic a warning look, "Dominic—"

"No, he is right," Julian held up a hand and I stopped short. I didn't even bother hiding my surprise that he actually agreed with Dominic. "It is better to solve this troublesome matter first—" Julian paused and seemed to be pondering for a moment, "But I still can't think of anyone willing to put such a big prize on someone so…" he stared at me long before continuing, "fragile looking."

I smile at him sarcastically, "I don't think they think of me that way when I shoot between their eyes,"

Julian's eyes widen and I laughed, a dark hallow laughter, "Don't look so surprised, Julian; as I have already said before, I am not as innocent as you think I am."

It was Dominic's turn to laugh this time. But compared to my bark of noise, Dominic was more of a melodic tune. "Are you indicating that you yourself are hiding something too? Maybe you are not telling us whose blood you have dirtied your pretty fingers with,"

I stared at Dominic long and hard as he stared back with those incredibly nerve-wrecking ice blue eyes. Does he know? Had he read my mind when I wasn't noticing? Ruberg's face flashed across my mind and a bitter taste stuck to my tongue. I licked my lips to get rid of that distasteful feeling in my mouth. But to my dismay, it did not work. The bitter feeling still lingers in my mouth. _What are you talking about?_ I asked, mentally. Dominic smiled but there was no humor in his eyes, "I am just saying," _You are whole lot of bull, Dominic_. I mentally snapped at Dominic who snorted in return, "Same goes for you,"

"Adele, is there something you are not telling me?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Julian spoke. He had been so quiet that I had forgotten his presence. I swallowed nervously, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. For once, Julian's steady stare was unnerving me. "Adele," he repeated once again, this time his tone was deeper and harsher, "is there something you are not telling me?"

I throw an accusing look at Dominic.

Dominic shrugged nonchalantly, "You dig your own grave,"

I wanted to say _and you are the cause of it_, but Julian interrupted me with a hair-raising growl. "_Adele_!"

"I killed Marcus's father! Is that what you want to know?"

I breathe heavily as I watched the shock and horror registered on Julian's face. Then I felt it; the hair-raising feeling you get whenever you feel like there is someone watching you. I don't know why but something in my gut tells me to look out the window and I did…

Standing below my window staring directly at me, was Marcus.

**_So, what do you think? If you have any further questions, don't mind asking me; I will gladly answer all of them for you. Oh, and also please tell me whether I should do this new story._**

_Ok, so here is a sneak peak for the new story:_

**Raised by the Dead**

_Raising six children on your own is not easy...especially if you're the undead. Brutally murdered and turned into the one thing she hated, Amrita Black became a mother to six orphans that were chosen by her creator to be turn into vampires at the ripe age of eighteen. Her orders were simple: keep the vampire society a secret, not to drain any of them dry and most important of all, not to fall in love with one. But what happens when she break every order given to her? Her already undead life is now hanging by the thread. Things get harder when her creater comes back from the grave, literally, with the passion of making her life miserable. Then the werewolves and vampire hunters had to join in with the fun too. Secrets threatened to spill and blood will be wasted. What happened to the days when all a girl needs to worry about is her bodyweight and cash flow? This is a story about the lives of seven people and how far will one go to keep their mortality, love and lies alive. After all, nothing runs thicker than blood._

**_If you are wondering, I am trying to take a different approach to my usual writing style. So please comment. Thank you._**


End file.
